slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:GROM9916/Slug Art Online
Hej. Mam dla was nowe opowiadanie, które na pewno nie zostanie przerwane tak szybko, jak dwa poprzednie :/ Inspirowane Sword Art Online, w dość dużym stopniu Miłego czytania ;) i komentujcie :) Rozdział I - Tutorial Rok 2016. Opracowana została technologia Full Drive, pozwalająca na grę w wirtualnej rzeczywistości. Tuż po skończeniu prac nad technologią i służącym do używania jej hełmie – NerveGear, ogłoszono prace nad pierwszą grą w wirtualnej rzeczywistości. Wkrótce była ona gotowa. Nazywała się Slug Art Online. 3 marca, o godzinie 16.00, uruchomiono SAO. Wśród wielu tysięcy graczy, odpalających grę, byłem ja. Po założeniu hełmu i podpięciu kabli, pojawiły się przede mną informacje względem gry. Po wybraniu języka (Polski rzecz jasna) „przeniosło” mnie do białego, okrągłego pomieszczenia. Było ono puste, lecz chwilę potem pojawiły się przede mną kolejne ekrany, oraz trójwymiarowa, cała biała sylwetka mężczyzny. Należało stworzyć swojego wirtualnego avatara, oraz nadać nazwę dla swojego konta. Zacząłem tworzyć. Wszystko tworzyłem, ruchami ręki wybierając cechy wyglądu, przesuwając paski (np.: przy kreowaniu jasności włosów). Avatar miał rozczochrane, niebieskie włosy, oraz brązowe oczy. Pod i nad prawym okiem rozciągało się znamię o wyglądzie strzałki. Przy tworzeniu avatara zobaczyłem, jak idealnie wygląda wirtualna rzeczywistość. Avatar wyglądał jak postać z realnego świata, nie jak bohater z gry. Mój wygląd gotowy, pozostaje nadać nazwę – GROM9916. Ją także wpisuję „ręcznie”, rysując litery w okienku na nazwę konta. Avatar i dane zniknęły, a przede mną rozciągnęła się tablica, na której widniały trzy nietypowe pistolety. Pierwszy był krótki, z odstającym ponad lufę statecznikiem. Podpisany był Sharp blaster. Drugi, zwany Pow blaster, miał podobny statecznik, tylko grubszy i zadarty do tyłu. Trzeci, zwany Aqua blaster, w przeciwieństwie do reszty nie przypominał małego pistoletu. Miał długą lufę, okraszoną na górze i na dole pancerzem zdobionym w fale. Pod broniami widniał napis „WYBIERZ BLASTER”. Chwilę się zastanawiając (taką, dłuższą chwilę) wybrałem Aqua blaster. Potem napis zastąpił kolejny komunikat – „CZY CHCESZ WYBRAĆ MOTYW I KOLORYSTYKĘ?”, a pod nim odpowiedzi „TAK” oraz „NIE”. Wybrałem „TAK”. Rozstawiły się przede mną koła kolorów (jak te w Paincie). Zacząłem rękoma przenosić kolory, a nawet mieszać je w osobnym okienku, otrzymując nowe barwy. Nadałem swojemu blasterowi czarno-niebieskie kolory. Teraz rozstawiło się kolejne okno, ukazując, co ciekawe, zwierzęta. Zwierzęta z naszego świata. Tylko, że były one w mechanicznym motywie. Były to mecha-bestie, środek transportu. Co ciekawe, prócz współczesnych zwierząt, znajdowały się tam także takie jak mamut lub tygrys szablozębny. Wybrałem tygrysa, nadając mu kolory takie jak blasterowi. Wreszcie, ujrzałem napis, który napełnił mnie optymizmem – „WSZYSTKO GOTOWE, ZARAZ ROZPOCZNIE SIĘ GRA”. Przeniosło mnie nagle z białego pokoju do miasta. Było to miasto całkiem nowocześnie wybudowane, co widać po futurystycznych domkach o kształcie kół lub jaj, choć zdarzały się też kwadratowe. Nie było tam także klasycznych, oznaczonych dróg. W grze panował dzień, tak jak w realnym świecie. Znaczy, wnioskowałem to po jasności, bowiem, nie było tu nieba. Zamiast niego, nasze głowy „okrywało” sklepienie jaskini. Musicie wiedzieć, że świat w SAO to Slugterra – podziemna kraina złożona z wielu jaskiń. Na razie dostępna jest tylko jedna z nich – Jaskinia Skalna. Ta, w której się teraz znajdują wszyscy gracze. Wejścia do kolejnych jaskiń należy odblokować, pokonując dystans aż do ściany jaskini (które są oddalone od nas o wiele, wiele kilometrów), gdzie po stoczeniu walki z bossem zostaje odblokowane przejście. Wszystkich jaskiń jest ponoć 99, plus jedna, ukryta, setna jaskinia. Więc, zapowiada się długa gra. Spojrzałem na siebie, dopiero teraz zauważając, że mam na sobie inny ubiór. Stanowiły go czarne luźne spodnie, czarne buty, biała koszulka z czarnymi naszywkami, oraz brązowa kamizelka. Na niej znajdował się pas z dziwnymi, niebieskimi słoikami. Blaster zaś znajdował się przymocowany do paska na spodnie. Zauważyłem, że inni gracze obecni w mieście mieli taki sam ubiór. Nagle, pojawiło się przede mną okienko z informacją „MACHNIJ PIONOWO RĘKĄ”. Machnąłem. Przede mną roztoczyło się malutkie okienko, zwane Panelem gracza. Mogłem z niego sprawdzać posiadane przedmioty, kontaktować się z innymi, oraz wylogować się. Jednak, nie było mi w głowie teraz opuszczanie gry. Zgodnie z zaleceniami gry, wyszedłem poza miasto, na skaliste równiny. Tam nakazano mi wyjąć blaster. Wyjąłem. Chwilę potem w mojej ręce pojawiło się nietypowe stworzenie, zwane śluzakiem. Było bordowe z kremowym brzuszkiem, oraz małymi, granatowymi czułkami. Wyglądało na całkiem sympatyczne. Gra nakazała mi włożyć go do jednego ze słoików, zwanych wnykami, a potem załadować wnyk i pociągnąć za spust. Zrobiłem wszystko wedle poleceń. Śluzak wyleciał z blastera i nagle w czerwonym błysku zmienił się w rogate, duże stworzenie bez nóg, lecz z wielkimi pięściami. Uderzył on w pobliską skałę, rozbijając ją w drobny mak, i wracając do poprzedniego stanu. Gra poinformowała mnie, że ten śluzak to Ramer, otrzymywany na starcie przez każdego gracza. Ramer, podskakując, wrócił na moją dłoń, a gra wyświetliła pytanie, czy chcę nadać mu imię. Wybrałem „TAK”, a przede mną pojawiła się rubryka na nazwę, pod nią klawiatura, a obok dane o śluzaku – Gatunek: Ramer, Typ: Ziemia, Występowanie: Pospolity, Specjalność: silne uderzenia, Level: 1. Wklepałem na klawiaturze imię „Rogacz” i zatwierdziłem. Okienka zniknęły, a Rogacz wskoczył do wnyku zawieszonego na pasie. Wtedy zauważyłem, że w lewym górnym rogu mojego pola widzenia znajduje się zielony pasek podpisany „Zdrowie”. Zerkając na Rogacza, zamiast pasku zdrowia, widziałem cyfrę 1 w kółku, oraz ciągnący się od niej pusty pasek, podpisany „Level”. Nagle, coś siłą teleportowało mnie z równin do miasta, a konkretniej na plac główny. Oprócz mnie znajdowało się tam tysiące innych, równie zdezorientowanych graczy. Tłoczno tam było, i to bardzo. Krzyki i stękanie tłumu przerwał głośny huk, kierujący naszą uwagę na kulę iskrzącego się ognia, unoszącą się kilkanaście metrów nad nami. Kula nagle rozprysła się i znikła, a z niej wyłoniła się ogromnych rozmiarów postać, ubrana w czarny zakonniczy płaszcz z kapturem, odsłaniający tylko szare, kościane ręce, oraz wystające spod kaptura brązowe rogi. Postać unosiła się nad nami. - Witajcie, gracze Slug Art Online. – przemówiła postać, doniosłym, demonicznym głosem. - Jestem administratorem całej tej gry, zarządzającym nią w pełni. Jak pewnie zauważyliście, po teleportacji zniknęły przyciski wylogowania się. – szybko tworzyłem Panel, tak jak reszta graczy. To niemożliwe… ale prawdziwe. Przycisku nie było. – Od teraz, ta gra to wasze życie. Gdy ktokolwiek spróbuje zdjąć wam NerveGear’y z głów, lub gdy wasze HP spadnie do zera, hełmy usmażą wam mózgu. Krótko mówiąc, śmierć w grze to śmierć w realnym świecie. Jedyną ucieczką jest przejście gry i pokonanie ostatniego bossa. Wtedy ci, którzy przeżyją, wrócą do realnego świata. A tymczasem, powodzenia, gracze. – postać zaczęła się rozpływać w kłębach cienia, wreszcie całkiem znikając, i zostawiając tysiące przerażonych graczy na placu Miasta Startowego. Rozdział II - Ryzyko zgonu Tłum ogarnęła panika. Część krzyczała w niebogłosy, inna zalała się łzami, jeszcze inna rzuciła się do panicznej ucieczki gdziekolwiek. Ja, przez chwilę stałem tam, na placu, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Mój szok oraz panikę przerwał wystrzał. Jeden z graczy, z twarzą ukrytą pod brązowym płaszczem, strzelił w innego gracza Ramerem. Zwróciło to uwagę spanikowanego tłumu na leżącego gracza, w którego tamten celował blasterem. - O, widzę, że nabiłeś sobie dość dużo punktów. Jesteś blisko drugiego levelu. Oddaj mi te punkty. – rzucił głos spod kaptura. Teraz dopiero zauważyłem, że każdy gracz ma obok widocznego poziomu zdrowia cyfrę lvl’u. Ja też, tylko że ja dodatkowo widzę pusty pasek, zapewne oznaczający „drogę” do następnego levelu. - Nie, nie oddam ci! Wcześniej zacząłem grę, żeby nabić szybciej level. – rzucił w odpowiedzi leżący gracz. Faktycznie, niektórzy zaczęli grę dużo wcześniej. Ja później. Chyba to kombinowanie przy tworzeniu avatara pochłonęło prawie godzinę. - Oddaj, albo cię zabiję. Słyszałeś, co powiedział administrator. – wycedził przez zęby napastnik. A wiele osób dookoła ogarnęło przerażenie. To chyba niemożliwe, by którykolwiek gracz dopuścił się prawdziwego morderstwa. - Pffff, nie wierzę ci! Nie zrobisz czegoś takiego! – wykrzyczał gracz. Wtedy, napastnik wystrzelił w niego znowu Ramera. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że napastnik ma aż 3 level! Zerkając na Ramera, zauważyłem nad nim cyfrę dwa. Więc skoro Ramer ma lvl 2, to napastnik musi mieć też drugiego śluzaka, który do jego łącznego konta dodał kolejny level. - Powaliło cię?! Chcesz go zabić?! – dobiegały głosy z tłumu. Drugie potężne uderzenie Ramerem zmniejszyło pasek gracza do żółtej strefy. Nie czekając, napastnik załadował do blastera żółtawego śluzaka z czerwonymi kropkami. Zerkając na niego, pojawiła się przy nim nazwa – Skałowiec. Miał on lvl 1. Wystrzelony przez napastnika, uderzył w gracza i wybuchł, odrzucając go. Gracz uderzył z impetem o ziemię, a jego zdrowie spadło na czerwony, krytyczny poziom. Mam nadzieję, że po tym którykolwiek z nich odpuści. - Good, bye. – wycedził z dozą rozbawienia napastnik, odpalając Ramera. Śluzak uderzył z całej siły gracza w głowę, powalając na ziemię. Wtedy pasek jego zdrowia spadł do zera, a jego ciało zaczęło błyskać na biało. - Hę? C-co się dz… - tyle zdążył wypowiedzieć przerażony gracz, bo nagle jego ciało rozprysło się na małe, szklane kawałeczki. Punkty zaś automatycznie przeniosły się na napastnika, fundując mu 4 lvl. W miejscu, gdzie stał gracz, pojawiło się okienko „GRACZ NIE ŻYJE”. Wtedy, nas wszystkich ogarnęło przerażenie. A co jeśli będą kolejne ofiary? Chyba lepiej oddać punkty. Nagle, z tłumu wyłoniło się jeszcze trzech graczy w płaszczach, celując w tłum blasterami. - Widzieliście, co z nim zrobiłem. Tak to jest, jak się nie chce oddać punktów. Wy lepiej oddajcie mi swoje. Wszystkie. – powiedział napastnik. Wydawało mi się, że oddanie punktów będzie rozsądniejsze, skoro ceną jest życie. Niektórzy gracze byli jednak innego zdania. - Nigdy! Musimy posiadać punkty i levele, by móc przeżyć w tym świecie! By móc pokonać bossów i wrócić! Wy nam na pewno nie zapewnicie ochrony! – dobiegały głosy z tłumu. - Ha! Pewnie że nie. Chcemy tylko władzy, wasz żywot mnie nie obchodzi. – odpowiedział, dumnym głosem napastnik. - Więc zapomnij o łupieniu od nas punktów! – niektórzy z tłumu nagle wyjęli blastery i natychmiast odpalili w napastników Ramery. Ci jednak, mając więcej, lepiej wyszkolonych śluzaków, odparli je. Reszta rzuciła się do ucieczki. Ja dalej miałem 1 lvl, podczas gdy atakujący napastników drugi, a napastnicy trzeci i czwarty. Nie miałbym szans. Tak więc, zacząłem nerwowo przeglądać Panel. Wreszcie, znalazłem to, czego szukałem – mecha-bestię. Kliknąłem „PRZYZWIJ”. Obok mnie zmaterializował się mój mech. Wsiadłem na niego, odpalając go zgodnie ze wskazówkami gry. Pędem ruszyłem przed siebie, uciekając najmniej zatłoczonymi uliczkami poza miasto. Po wyjechaniu z niego, ruszyłem przez kamienne równiny, zastanawiając się, co mam dalej zrobić. Nie dość, że mogę tu zginąć, to jeszcze nie mam domu, nie mam sojusznika, oraz mam niski lvl. Poszperałem trochę w pomocy, zdobywając nowe informacje. Wedle tego, zginąć możemy wszędzie, lecz miasta są bezpieczne ze względu na to, że poza nimi czają się potwory. Dowiedziałem się też, że słabsze potwory można wykorzystać do nabijania leveli. Ruszyłem więc przed siebie, poszukując potworów. Miałem już Rogacza w Basterze, gotowego do wystrzelenia. Wreszcie, gdy Miasto Startowe zniknęło mi z horyzontu, przede mną wyłonił się dziwny stwór. Była to istota zbudowana z kamieni, o pysku wilka, dwóch długich łapach z pazurami, grubym tułowiu oraz ostrym ogonie. Poruszała się na rękach. Nazywała się Kamienny wilk. Dzięki Bogu, miała 1 lvl, więc byłem w stanie ją pokonać. Wystarczyło raz wystrzelić Rogacza, który jednym ciosem rozbił bestię na kawałki. Wtedy do pasek levelu mój i Rogacza nieco się podniósł, a moje konto podładowały jeszcze punkty, jakie miała ta bestia. Nie było ich co prawda dużo, prawie zero, ale, zawsze coś. Pokonałem tak jeszcze z osiem wilków, zdobywając kolejne punkty, i zapuszczając się coraz dalej od jakichkolwiek miast, na bardziej dzikie tereny. Wtedy właśnie zobaczyłem nowego przeciwnika. Był to potwór o ludzkich kształtach, zbudowany z kamienia, i dzierżący w ręku wielką maczugę z kolcami. Nazywał się Kamienny wojownik, i miał 3 lvl. Przeraziło mnie to, bowiem ja ciągle miałem 1 lvl. Ale, pewność siebie wzięła górą. Wystrzelony Rogacz jednym, silnym ciosem nawet nie sprowadził paska zdrowia przeciwnika do żółtego poziomu. Przerażony tym, wystrzeliłem Rogacza ponownie. Wojownik jednak go uniknął, i pobiegł na mnie, uderzając z całej siły maczugą. Uderzenie zrzuciło mnie z mecha, sprowadzając moje zdrowie do żółtego paska. Rogacz biegł w moją stronę, jednak nim dobiegł, potwór kopnął mnie z całej siły w brzuch. Wtedy moje zdrowie spadło do czerwonej strefy. Bałem się, że już tutaj zakończę swoją grę. Na szczęście, gdy wojownik miał zadać cios, Rogacz dobiegł do blastera. Wystrzeliłem go w głowę potwora, odrzucając go i sprowadzając jego zdrowie do żółtej sfery. Ja jednak, odczuwając niski stan zdrowia, ledwo co mogłem wstać, podczas gdy wojownik już się podnosił. Na szczęście, nagle obok mnie pojawił się zielonkawy śluzak z jednym okiem. Stał spokojnie, przyglądając się mi i wyciągając do mnie łapkę. Ja wyciągnąłem do niego swój palec, i przypadkowo go „kliknąłem”. Wtedy pojawił się przede mną ekran z komunikatem. „MEDYK JEST MOŻLIWY DO ZŁAPANIA. CHCESZ GO ZŁAPAĆ?”. Wybrałem „TAK”, a przede mną rozstawiły się jego statystyki: Gatunek: Medyk, Typ: Światło, Występowanie: Bardzo rzadko, Specjalność: leczenie, Level: 1. Wklepałem w klawiaturę imię „Protektor” i zatwierdziłem. Zdobycie kolejnego śluzaka automatycznie przerzuciło mnie na 2 lvl. Śluzak uśmiechnął się, i przyłożył łapki do mojej dłoni. Rozbłysło na niej zielone światło, a ja zaczynałem czuć się coraz lepiej. Mój pasek zdrowia został odnowiony do żółtej strefy. Mogąc spokojnie wstać, załadowałem Rogacza i wystrzeliłem w wojownika. Teraz uderzenie sprowadziło go do niezwykle małej, czerwonej strefy. Wtedy szybko wskoczyłem na mecha i ruszyłem na potwora z pędem, taranując go i niszcząc. Mając chwilę wytchnienia, załadowałem Medyka, i strzeliłem w siebie. Mój pasek zdrowia został całkowicie odnowiony, a dzięki wejściu na 2 lvl powiększył się odrobinę. Nie czekając, odpuściłem dzikie tereny i ruszyłem w stronę cywilizacji. Rozdział III - Mroczny Anioł Od rozpoczęcia gry minął już okrągły tydzień. Od razu po zdobyciu Medyka, pojechałem do najbliższego miasta. Nie miałem domu, lecz na szczęście miałem, tak jak każdy gracz, 1000 sztuk złota na start. W mieście znajdował się bowiem prowadzony przez NPC hotel „Pod skałą”. Nocleg kosztuje tam 50 złota. Nie jest to oczywiście jakiś czterogwiazdkowy hotel dla elit, tylko zwyczajny, można wręcz rzec ubogi hotel. Incydent z Kamiennym wojownikiem zraził mnie do podejmowania walk. W wyniku tego przez ten tydzień praktycznie nie wystawiałem nosa poza miasto. Bałem się śmierci, zwłaszcza, że w pierwszych dniach aktywność Szantażystów była bardzo duża. Szantażyści byli ludźmi takimi jak napastnicy z pierwszego dnia – zajmowali się szantażem graczy i wyłudzaniem wszystkiego, co mogli. Gdy ich warunki nie zostały spełnione, zabijali graczy. Jednak, w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni, w obrębie miasta i terenów naokoło aktywność szantażystów całkowicie znikła. Ale wracając, przez cały czas tylko spacerowałem po mieście, odwiedzając wiele miejsc i wydając pieniądze. Niestety, noclegi i codzienne jadanie w budkach lub barach zbliżało mnie do bankructwa. Dlatego, podjąłem pracę w hotelu. Polegała ona praktycznie na wszystkim – zanoszenie bagaży, gotowanie, ochranianie hotelu nocą. Nie dość, że otrzymywałem za to zapłatę oraz doświadczenie do pobocznych statystyk (np.: chociażby to gotowanie), to jeszcze jako pracownik miałem dostęp do własnego pokoju i darmowych noclegów. Co prawda, własny pokój obskurniejszy niż hotelowy, ale przynajmniej za darmo. Po wykonaniu pracy w hotelu, o godzinie 15.00 poszedłem do baru, by coś zjeść. Zawsze jadałem w tym samym barze, „Skalista karczma”. Był on na końcu ulicy, na której znajdował się „Pod skałą”, więc miałem blisko. Wchodząc do baru, zapłaciłem za dużą porcję kraba jaskiniowego, dla siebie i dla śluzaków. Dzięki interwencjom jako ochroniarz, Ramer osiągnął 2 lvl, dając mi łącznie level 3. Jednak inni gracze, stale walczący, zdobywali o wiele wyższe levele. Pomyślałem, że muszę wyrwać się z miasta i znowu zaryzykować nabijaniem leveli na potworach. Oraz, przydałoby się zdobyć jakiegoś sojusznika, dom, oraz śluzaki. Moje rozmyślenia przerwał głośny huk. Nagle przez ścianę przebił się podobny do kraba śluzak, o żółtym pancerzu, nazywany Armashelt. Śmignął obok mnie i uderzył w barmana NPC, jednym uderzeniem zerując jego pasek zdrowia. Barman wyparował w czerwonej chmurze dymu. Zerkając na śluzaka, zauważyłem, że ma on aż 6 lvl! Potem obejrzałem się za siebie. W drzwiach stał szantażysta, o levelu 11. W pasie miał Ramera o 3 lvl i Skałowca o 2 lvl. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Większość graczy przesiadujących w barze miała 5 lub 6 lvl, niektórzy nawet 7. Czułem przez chwilę ulgę, lecz zaraz potem zza szantażysty wyłoniło się dwóch innych, jeden o 8 levelu, a drugi o dziewiątym. Wycelowali Skałowcami (obydwa mające 4 lvl) w graczy, którzy odsunęli się nieco wystraszeni. - Hej, tęskniliście? Dawno tu do was nie wpadałem. – wycedził szantażysta z 11 lvl, wyjmując z pasa nie jeden, ale dwa Sharp blastery. Do jednego załadował Ramera, do drugiego Skałowca. – Standardowa zasada, oddajcie punkty i śluzaki, a nikomu nic się nie stanie. Każdy chwilę się zamyślał, już szperając w Panelach, by przelać punkty na konto szantażysty. W tym momencie jednak tuż obok szantażystów śmignął dziwny, brązowo-kremowy śluzak, oznaczony jako Blastipede, po czym zmienił się w protoforme i usiadł na blacie. Miał on 12 lvl. Dookoła szantażystów porozrzucał bomby, które chwilę potem eksplodowały w tandemie. Jeden wybuch sprowadził zdrowie szantażysty z 11 lvl do czerwonej strefy, dwóch pozostałych zaś zabił. W drzwiach pojawiła się kobieta, ubrana w wysokie buty, wojskowe spodnie, czarną jeansową kurtkę bez rękawów oraz rozpiętą, brązową bluzę z kapturem, spod której było widać tylko usta. Jej Nick to „Dark Angel”, a level wynosił aż 23, a po śmierci dwóch graczy 40! Zaś jej Blastipede osiągnął 21 lvl (pozostałe punkty rozdzieliła zapewne na inne śluzaki). Nigdy nie widziałem gracza o tak potężnym levelu. Kobieta podeszła, załadowała do blastera Skałowca z 9 lvl i wycelowała w szantażystę. - Wpadłeś, skur*ielu. – powiedziała Dark Angel, z wrednym uśmiechem. Teraz dopiero zrozumiałem, że to pewnie ona eliminowała szantażystów i zgarniała ich punkty. To tłumaczy tak wysoki level. - Ej, weź, n-nie rób tego. Jestem tylko graczem. – mówił szybko szantażysta, przerażonym głosem. Ona zaś kopnęła go z całej siły w twarz. Ponieważ, mając już 10 lvl, pasek życia jest wręcz podwójny względem 1 lvl, ten kopniak nie zabrał mu dużo HP. - Graczem? Nie… jesteś skur*ielem, który zabija ludzi dla punktów. – wycedziła, z ponurą miną. - P-przestań! Obiecuję, zrobię wszystko, co chcesz, by przeżyć! – powiedział, teraz padając na kolana przed Dark Angel. - Hm, masz całkiem spory level. Mnie moja czterdziestka wystarczy, ale, przydałoby się porozdawać punkty innym. Rozdaj, tym którzy mają najmniej daj najwięcej. – powiedziała. Szantażysta zacisnął pięści, i zaczął wysyłać punkty do najsłabszych graczy w barze. Ja, jako najsłabszy, otrzymałem od niego tyle punktów, by awansować na 7 lvl! Porozdzielałem punkty śluzakom. Rogacz miał teraz 4 lvl, a Medyk 3 lvl. Reszta poszła do słabszych po mnie. – A teraz powiedz… czy kiedyś obiecałeś komuś, że po oddaniu punktów on przeżyje, a i tak go zabiłeś? – zapytała. - R-raz. No, może dwa. – powiedział, lekko się podśmiewując. Jego śluzaki, posiadające po 1 lvl, spojrzały na niego z odrazą i uciekły od niego. Jak widać, przy właścicielu nauczyły się podłości i wstrętu do słabszych, dlatego też go opuściły. Został mu tylko Ramer startowy. - No właśnie… - odpowiedziała ponuro, odpalając w niego Skałowca. Wybuch w mgnieniu oka sprowadził jego pasek do zera, zabijając. Gracze, widząc, że zagrożenie znikło, udali się do wyjścia, po drodze dziękując Dark Angel. Ja zaś zostałem, przyglądając się Dark Angel. - Na co się gapisz? – wycedziła, patrząc na mnie z przekrzywioną głową, jakby z irytacją. Ja zaś zamyślony podszedłem, łapiąc za kaptur. – Ej, co ty do cholery robisz?! – krzyknęła, przykładając mi lufę blastera do torsu. Ja jednak ściągnąłem Dark Angel kaptur, odsłaniając jej twarz. Miała ona gęste i długie, fioletowe włosy, oraz czarną opaskę na lewym oku. Jej drugie oko było fioletowe. - Minene? – spytałem cicho. Ona zaś zdziwiła się, nawet bardzo. Teraz byłem już pewny, że jest to moja przyjaciółka z realnego świata. Poznałem po charakterze, tendencji do wulgaryzmów, oraz nie odpuszczaniu złym ludziom. - Matt? – zapytała. Ja zaś kiwnąłem głową na tak. Minene opuściła blaster, przyglądając się mi ze zdziwieniem, chwilę potem lekko się uśmiechając. - Heh, niewiele zmieniłaś z wyglądu realnego. Tylko włosy, z brązowych na fioletowe, tak jak i oczy. – powiedziałem. - A ty, w porównaniu do reala, zamieniłeś kolorami oczy i włosy. – odpowiedziała, przyglądając się mi. – I, serio? Jeb*eś se czerwoną strzałkę na mordę? – dodała. - Em, t-tak. – odpowiedziałem. Ta zaś zaczęła się mi przyglądać, uśmiechając się kpiąco. – No co? - Nic, nic. Tylko, jak na nałogowego gracza, masz cholernie niski level. – dodała, śmiejąc się. Ech, stara dobra Minene… niestety… Rozdział IV - Korzystny sojusz - Więc, skoro jesteś nałogowcem, skąd u cb tak niski level? – spytała zdziwiona Minene, zakładając ręce. - Wiesz, to nie jest zwykła gra. To jak prawdziwe życie. Możesz umrzeć. Ja, porwałem się na coś szalonego, i prawie zginąłem. Przez to zraziłem się do akcji, choć rozważam wyjście z poza miasta. – wyjaśniłem. Nagle mój panel otworzył się automatycznie, a w nim pojawił się komunikat: „GRACZ DARK ANGEL WYSŁAŁA DO CB PROPOZYCJĘ UTWORZENIA DRUŻYNY. ZGADZASZ SIĘ?”. Popatrzyłem na komunikat, a potem na Minene. - No co? Wiesz, że staram się pomagać graczom wytrwać tutaj, chociażby walcząc z szantażystami. A ty jesteś moim przyjacielem, w dodatku o zaledwie 7 levelu. Inni gracze w ciągu tygodnia byli w stanie uczciwymi metodami nabić co najmniej 10 level, ja wyrobiłam sobie levele zabijaniem szantażystów. Po śmierci paru z nich, większość odpuściła całkowicie, lub przeszła na szantaż bez zabijania. Pomogę ci nabić więcej leveli, nie martw się, uczciwymi metodami. Zgadzasz się? – wyjaśniła. Nie powiem, na początku trochę się bałem na to zgodzić. Pomysły Minene zazwyczaj były szalone, i to bardzo. Ale, zawsze skuteczne. - No ok. – odpowiedziałem, klikając „TAK”. Nagle, zacząłem widzieć statystyki Minene dokładniej, wliczając w to pasek rozwoju, a nie samą liczbę levelu. Widziałem także imiona jej śluzaków – Blastipede samiczka (nie wiedziałem, że śluzaki mają podział na płeć) o imieniu Semtex, Skałowiec o imieniu Fugas (gdyby ktoś nie wiedział, Fugas to nazwa prowizorycznej miny lądowej) oraz Ramer o imieniu War. Widziałem także ich statystyki: Gatunek: Skałowiec, Typ: Ogień, Występowanie: Pospolicie, Specjalność: wybuchy, Level: 9, Imię: Fugas, Płeć: Samiec | Gatunek: Blastipede, Typ: Elektryczność, Występowanie: Niepospolicie, Specjalność: zdalnie detonowane bomby, Level: 21, Imię: Semtex, Płeć: Samica. Minene zaś zaczęła oglądać moje śluzaki, przy Protektorze zatrzymując się, i otwierając szeroko gały. - Ej, ej, ej, chwila. Skąd ty do cholery masz tak rzadkiego śluzaka?! – spytała, wskazując na Protektora. - Znalazłem go, a raczej on sam mnie znalazł. – odpowiedziałem. Ona zaś ciągle nie mogła wyjść ze zdumienia. - Em, dobra, mniejsza… Od teraz jesteśmy drużyną. Pozwala nam to komunikować się za pośrednictwem panelu, dzięki czemu nie potrzebujemy klasycznych urządzeń do komunikacji. Panele także ostrzegają nas o wzajemnym położeniu i stanie zdrowia drugiej osoby, które masz teraz po prawej stronie pola widzenia. – wyjaśniła. Zerknąłem w prawy górny róg, i rzeczywiście. Był tam pasek zdrowia Minene, pasek levelu, oraz spis śluzaków niżej, tak jak i u mnie. – Gdzie mieszkasz? - W hotelu, „Pod skałą”. Pracuję tam, więc mam zagwarantowany darmowy nocleg. – odpowiedziałem. – A ty? - Wiesz, ja latam od miasta do miasta, więc kupiłam sobie śpiwór w sklepie z wyposażeniem, i nocuję w plenerze. Zawsze do noclegu wybieram jakieś krzaki, lub kilka skał, tak, by mnie nie widziano. Potwory co prawda nie mogą atakować śpiącego, ale gracze, widząc, mój lvl, mogliby zechcieć zgarnąć punkty dla siebie. – wyjaśniła. – Co prawda, zaatakowanie mnie już mnie obudzi automatycznie, i pokonanie kogoś o moim levelu byłoby czasochłonne, więc na pewno bym się wybroniła. Ale, lepiej chuchać na zimne. Bo, kto wie, może jest jakichś gracz bardziej popier*olony ode mnie… - zamyśliła się. - Nie sądzę… - pomyślałem. – Em, więc widzę, że podróżujesz dużo. Jak daleko zajechałaś? – spytałem. - Cóż, po Mieście Startowym i tym mieście, w którym teraz jesteśmy, czyli Skalniaku, odwiedziłam jeszcze, no, tak ze trzy inne. Otwieranie miast to spory problem, więc przejechałam dopiero połowę drogi. – wyjaśniła. - Zaraz, już masz połowę drogi?! – zdziwiłem się. - Noo, w tydzień można się uwinąć. Ale, jak ty siedzisz na dupie w Skalniaku tydzień, to się nie dziw, że nie wiesz. – wyjaśniła, lekko zirytowana. - Em, tak, racja… a, o co chodzi z tym otwieraniem miast? – spytałem. - Cóż, każde nowo odkryte miasto to miasto-widmo, pełne potworów. Należy wtargnąć do miasta i pokonać potwory. Po pokonaniu wszystkich, miasto zostaje odblokowane, NPC „wskrzeszeni”, a gracz, który zdobył miasto, zostaje w nim bohaterem, mając towary, noclegi i wszystko za darmo. Tego typu osoby to Zdobywcy. – wyjaśniła. Zaskoczyło mnie to. Nawet nie wiedziałem o tym, że jest coś takiego. - A, ty jesteś Zdobywcą? – spytałem. - Tak, udało mi się zdobyć następne po Skalniaku miasto. To było, jakieś 2 dni po rozpoczęciu SAO. Wtedy dostałam w nagrodę, prócz punktów z potworów, dodatkowo 5 leveli. Za potwory wyszło mi mniej więcej po 2 levele z hakiem. Resztę dobiłam, zabijając szantażystów. Byłam pochłonięta tą robotą, więc dwa kolejne miasta zdobyli inni gracze. Trzy dni temu kolejne miasto zdobył gracz SeriousGranade, a wczoraj kolejne miasto zdobyła BellaWolf. Odwiedziłam wczoraj to miasto, ale wpadłam na trop szantażystów, którzy dzisiaj napadli wasz bar, więc za dużo nie pozwiedzałam. Teraz zamierzałam zwiedzić miasto i ruszyć dalej, odblokować kolejne miasto, ale widzę, że muszę tobie pomóc. – wyjaśniła. - T-tak, racja, sorry. – dodałem, nieco speszony. Trochę głupio mi, że przeze mnie Minene musi odkładać podróż na potem. Ona zaś lekko (w jej uznaniu lekko) uderzyła mnie w ramię, na „ostudzenie”. - Ej, tylko mi tu nie smutaj. Nie pora na smutki. Ostatni raz walczyłeś mając 3 lvl, a teraz masz o cztery większy. Na pewno poradzimy sobie z szalonym wyzwaniem, jakie dla cb przygotowałam. – powiedziała, wrednie się szczerząc. To nigdy nie znaczy nic dobrego… - Em, no, ok. Ale, chyba nie poślesz mnie na zdobycie miasta. – spytałem. - Nie, no co ty. Przy zdobywanym przeze mnie mieście 3 lvl by ci wystarczył. Przy zdobywanym przez Seriousa 8 lvl to było minimum, a przy mieście zdobywanym przez Bellę 15 lvl. Po szóstym mieście co najmniej 20 levelu możesz się spodziewać. Tak więc, szturm na to miasto to dla cb samobójstwo. – odpowiedziała. - Aha, rozumiem. Więc, na jak głęboką wodę chcesz mnie rzucić? - Wystarczająco głęboką, byś się nie utopił. Zinfiltrujemy Terytorium Kamiennych Wojowników, z twoim levelem dasz radę. – powiedziała. Mnie zaś serce stanęło w gardle na samą myśl. - E-em, o-ok. Kiedy wyruszamy? – spytałem, z załamaniem w głosie. - Wyłożę złoto na wskrzeszenie barmana, zamówię coś do jedzenia i wyruszamy od razu. – oznajmiła, podchodząc do lady i klikając w miejsce, gdzie stał barman. Wyświetlił się komunikat „WSKRZESZENIE BARMANA KOSZTUJE 150 ZŁOTA. WYRAŻASZ ZGODĘ?”. Minene kliknęła „TAK”, a barman pojawił się ponownie. Zamówiła coś do jedzenia, a ja czekałem, aż skończy, i pojedziemy na to terytorium… Rozdział V - Nie igraj z kamieniem Oboje wyszliśmy ze „Skalistej karczmy”. Minene powiedziała, że mimo iż śpi w plenerze, gra zaoferowała jej jako Zdobywczyni mieszkanie w Kamieńcu (miasto, które odblokowała) dla dwóch osób. Krótko mówiąc, zaoferowała mi kwaterę. Przyjąłem, zaraz potem udając się do „Pod skałą” i rezygnując z pracy. W zamian za sumienne wypełnianie obowiązków, właścicielka NPC nagrodziła mnie sumą 1000 monet. Po porzuceniu pracy, wróciłem do Minene. Ona otworzyła panel i przywołała z niego mecha-bestię, którą jest duży, mechaniczny wilk, o kolorach czarno-fioletowym. Przywołałem swojego mecha i wyjechaliśmy poza Skalniak. Odbyliśmy dość długą drogę do miejsca, w którym prawie zginąłem. Aż dreszcze mnie przechodziły, gdy się tam zbliżaliśmy. - No, to tutaj. Parę metrów dalej zaczyna się Terytorium Kamiennych Wojowników. Jest ich tam pełno, więc miej Rogacza w gotowości. – powiedziała Minene. Nagle w naszą stronę zaczął iść Kamienny wojownik. Mnie od razu sparaliżowało ze strachu. – O, masz swój pierwszy cel Matt. Rozwal go. – oznajmiła. Ja zaś, dygocząc, szybko załadowałem Rogacza i wystrzeliłem w wojownika. Jedno uderzenie sprowadziło zdrowie potwora na czerwony poziom. To osiągnięcie wyzbyło ze mnie lęk, dzięki czemu ruszyłem z szarżą i staranowałem wojownika, niszcząc go. – Nieźle. - Dzięki. – odpowiedziałem. W tym momencie wyzbyłem się lęku do walki, choć teraz będę ostrożniejszy niż za pierwszym razem. - Teraz czas zagłębić się dalej. Więc przygotuj się, że mogą być tam potwory silniejsze niż 3 lvl. – odpowiedziała, po czym ruszyła dalej w stronę terytorium, a ja za nią. Po wjeździe na nie przed nami pojawił się napis „TERYTORIUM KAMIENNYCH WOJOWNIKÓW”. Zagłębialiśmy się coraz bardziej, przemierzając kamienną pustynię i pokonując kamienne wilki. Ani razu nie natrafiliśmy na wojownika. Mimo tego, dalej trzymaliśmy blastery w gotowości. - Dziwne… terytorium kamiennych wojowników, a żadnego nie ma. – stwierdziłem. Nagle, usłyszeliśmy dobiegające z oddali kroki. Wiele kroków. W mgnieniu oka, na horyzoncie dostrzegliśmy grupę złożoną, no, z co najmniej dwudziestu istot. Nie widzieliśmy jednak, kim one są. Dopiero gdy od nas dzieliło ich około pół kilometra, zauważyliśmy… że są to kamienni wojownicy. I że jest ich nie 20, a co najmniej 50! - Kur*a! – krzyknęła wkurzona Minene, ładując Semtex i strzelając w grupę. Śluzaczka wyrzuciła bomby prosto na wojowników, chwilę potem detonując. Wybuch rozwalił prawie połowę wojowników, dostarczając Minene punkty, które przeniosły ją na 42 lvl. Reszta wojowników zaczęła zaś biec na nas. - Może lepiej uciekajmy. – oznajmiłem, chcąc się wycofać. Jednak tuż po zawróceniu mechem ziemia za nami rozstąpiła się! Wyrwa była szeroka na jakieś 10 metrów, a rozciągała się tak daleko, że nawet nie widzieliśmy jej krańców. Nie była jednak aż tak głęboka, bo widziałem jej dno… powybijane ostrymi kolcami. Ucieczka nie wchodziła w grę. - Trudno, jak nie uciekamy, to napier*alamy! – krzyknęła do mnie Minene, ładując teraz War’a i strzelając nim. Śluzak uderzył w ziemię z całej siły, posyłając na zbliżających się wojowników małą lawinę kamieni. Zniszczyła ona ze trzech wojowników, następnych sześciu zraniła, a pozostali pobiegli na bok i uniknęli. Gdy wojownicy byli jakieś sto metrów od nas, zauważyłem, że każdy z nich ma 4 lvl. Odpaliłem w nich Rogacza, który rozbił zaledwie dwóch wojowników. - Minene, po lewej! – krzyknąłem, bowiem od lewej strony, tuż przy wyrwie, biegł oddział wojowników złożony z co najmniej 40. Każdy też z 4 levelem. Minene, zajęta strzelaniem w tamten oddział, nie zauważyła tego. Nim załadowała Semtex, wojownicy staranowali jej mecha i „zalali ją”. Widziałem, jak z całej siły okładali ją maczugami. Mimo jej bardzo wysokiego HP, i mimo wręcz minimalnych ciosów zadawanych przez maczugi, zmasowany atak wszystkich wojowników szybko wykańczał jej zdrowie. Na mnie zaś biegli kolejni wojownicy. Ignorując ich, strzeliłem Rogaczem w jednego z nich, rozbijając. Dzięki temu widziałem Minene, której życie było już dawno na żółtej strefie. Szybko załadowałem Protektora i wystrzeliłem. Jednak, moje umiejętności strzeleckie nie były dość dobre, i nie trafiłem przez tak małą lukę. Zdrowie Minene zeszło już do czerwonej strefy. Nie patrząc na konsekwencje, ruszyłem na pełnej prędkości, rozbiłem kilku wojowników i znajdując się blisko Minene, wystrzeliłem Protektora. On, używając pełni swoich mocy, odnowił jej życie do zaledwie jednej trzeciej żółtego paska. Zaś wojownicy obrali za cel mnie. Wystarczyło pięć ciosów, by moje życie zeszło do czerwonej strefy. - Matt! – Minene, podnosząc się, wystrzeliła Semtex w górę. Ta wykonała obrót i precyzyjnie rzuciła bomby na ostatnie „rzędy” koła wojowników, jakie nas otoczyło. Wyzwolone wybuchy rozwaliły większość z nich, zostawiając tylko zaledwie dziesięciu, oddalonych od nas. Ja upadłem, ledwo co ładując i strzelając w siebie Protektorem, który odnowił moje HP prawie całkowicie. Minene zaś odpaliła w pozostałych War’a i Fugasa. Wojownicy zostali zmiecieni w pył. - Musimy uciekać! Gdzieś dalej na pewno jest ich mniej! – krzyknąłem ,wstając, i strzelając ponownie w Minene Protektorem. Ten odnowił jej zdrowie do dwóch trzecich całego paska. - Czekaj! Z rozwalenia tych chu*ów przyszło mi punktów wystarczająco na 3 levele. Powinieneś nabijać levele sam, ale to wyjątkowa sytuacja. Dam ci punkty, a ty wzmocnij Protektora! – powiedziała, panelem rozstawiając przed sobą ekran i wysyłają mi punkty. Wbiłem na 10 lvl, a moje HP wzrosło prawie dwukrotnie. Od razu za jej zaleceniem, nadałem Protektorowi punkty, przenosząc go na 6 lvl. Strzeliłem ponownie w Minene oraz w siebie, odnawiając nasze paski całkowicie. - Gdzie teraz? Nie przeskoczymy wyrwy, musimy jechać chyba wzdłuż niej, może znajdziemy wyjście. – zaproponowałem. Tymczasem z oddali biegł na nas kolejny oddział, tym razem jeszcze większy. - A jak ta wyrwa ciągnie się aż do końca jaskini? Pojedźmy przed siebie, na pewno w głębi terytorium jest jakichś wyłącznik lub coś w tym stylu. – powiedziała Minene, przyzywając mecha i wsiadając na niego. Ja zrobiłem to samo. Od razu ruszyliśmy przed siebie, prosto na oddział. Minene wystrzeliła Semtex, która cisnęła bombami w wojowników, ledwo rozbijając połowę. My zaś nieuchronnie zbliżaliśmy się do sunącej na nas „ściany” paru rzędów wojowników, bez żadnej luki. Teraz to się dopiero wkopaliśmy… Minene strzeliła w falę Semtex, ponownie ją rozbijając, jednak wojownicy z innych rzędów uzupełnili sobą lukę w fali. Minene odpaliła teraz Fugasa, który rozwalił około sześciu z nich, tworząc powoli kolejną lukę. Nim jednak inni wojownicy ją uzupełnili, Minene strzeliła w puste miejsce War’em, któremu level podładowała przed chwilą do 12. Śluzak przy uderzeniu w grunt pchnął lawinę kamieni na nadbiegających wojowników, dając dość sporą lukę oraz rozbijając bardziej oddział potworów. Ruszyliśmy oboje prosto w lukę, Minene przodem. Zauważyłem, że wojownicy teraz „zlewają” się ze sobą, chcąc nas zgnieść. Udało się nam jednak bezpiecznie uciec. Zaraz po tym, oboje się obróciliśmy i zaczęliśmy strzelać do wojowników, niszcząc ich. Mnie udało się nabić dodatkowy level dla Rogacza, a Minene zaś zdobyła 2 levele. Dobrowolnie jednak oddała je mnie, mówiąc, że potrzebuję silniejszego ataku. Więc doładowałem punktami Rogacza, dając mu 7 lvl, a sobie 13. Ja i Minene zaś ruszyliśmy przed siebie, zjeżdżając z górki w rozpadlinę w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki. Rozdział VI - Zerwana nocka Ruszyliśmy przed siebie w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co nam pomoże w ucieczce. Co jakichś czas musieliśmy zjeżdżać na boki, by nie dopadły nas kolejne oddziały kamiennych wojowników, równie liczebne jak trzy poprzednie. W wyniku ciągłych uników na boki żadne z nas nie miało pojęcia, w którą stronę w linii prostej dotarlibyśmy do Skalniaka. Na przejechanie paru kilometrów zeszło nam wiele godzin. Już zapadała noc, a przed nami cały czas tylko bezkresne, kamienne równiny. Zarówno ja, jak i Minene, zaczęliśmy odczuwać zmęczenie. - Ej, widzisz gdzieś cokolwiek? Bo mnie oczy się kleją… - wymamrotała Minene, ziewając. - Tylko skały, skały, i jeszcze raz pieprzone skały… - odpowiedziałem, też powoli przysypiając. – W Skalniaku mówiłaś coś o nocowaniu w plenerze. - Ta, ale nie wiem, czy tu możemy nocować. Po pierwsze, jak zaśniemy, horda wojowników nam wpier*oli, a po drugie, nawet gdybyśmy się chcieli przed nimi ukryć, by mieć bezpieczny sen, nie ma tu żadnej skały, krzaka albo budynku. Choć, jestem tak zmęczona i obolała, że chyba wszystko mi jedno. – wymamrotała ostatkiem sił, kładąc się (a raczej padając) na brzuch, na grzbiecie mecha. Zaniepokojony zerknąłem na jej HP. Na szczęście wszystko gra, po prostu jest zmęczona. Po paru minutach jazdy, w trakcie których starałem się podtrzymywać Minene na duchu (a raczej ciągłym gadaniem podtrzymywać to, by nie zasnęła), ujrzałem wystające z ziemi żebra, ułożone w coś na wzór kopuły/dachu. - Patrzy, tu chyba możemy zanocować. – powiedziałem, podjeżdżając do niej i lekko stukając ją w ramię. Minene podniosła głowę i obejrzała „domek”. - Może być, tylko musimy to czymś przykryć. – odpowiedziała, podnosząc dłoń i otwierając Panel. W wyposażeniu wyszukała przedmiot oznaczony jako „Płótno”, potem klikając na nie. Nagle w jej ręku pojawiło się grube płótno, złożone na kształt walca. Minene podniosła się i strzepnęła je, rozwijając. Płótno było strasznie duże, na tyle, by spokojnie okryć cały szkielet. Minene zeszła z mecha i zaczynała się wspinać po jednym z żeber, cały czas trzymając w ręku to płótno. Gdy wspięła się na szczyt, zarzuciła je na drugą stronę szkieletu, okrywając go całkowicie. Potem zeszła, oboje schowaliśmy mechy do wyposażeń i weszliśmy do środka, siadając na ziemi. Na zegarkach paneli widniała godzina 23.00. - To, co teraz? – spytałem. - Musimy iść spać. – odpowiedziała, włączając panel i wyjmując z niego granatowy, zrolowany śpiwór, który potem rzuciła mi pod nogi. – Masz. Możesz dziś spać w śpiworze, a ja prześpię się na ziemi. Tylko, jeśli jutro stąd nie wyjdziemy, to ja śpię w śpiworze, a ty na glebie. A kolejnego dnia na odwrót. – powiedziała, po czym ułożyła się do snu na ziemi. - Em, dzięki Minene, za wszystko. Dobranoc. – powiedziałem, rozwijając śpiwór, wchodząc do niego, zapinając i momentalnie zasypiając. Spałem tak, aż do 2 w nocy. Gra obudziła mnie automatycznie, podając mi przed oczy komunikat „WRÓG CIĘ ZAATAKOWAŁ”. Przerażony, zerknąłem na pasek zdrowia. Straciłem HP prawie do żółtej strefy. W śnie zadane obrażenia są większe niż gdy jesteśmy przytomni. Szybko odpiąłem śpiwór, a przed sobą zobaczyłem kamiennego wojownika, zamachującego się maczugą. Wykonałem szybko przewrót w bok, wyjmując blaster i ładując Rogacza. Wychyliłem się i strzeliłem w wojownika. Cios Rogacza rozwalił go na kawałki. Wyszedłem ze śpiwora, zerkając na pasek zdrowia Minene. Nie dość, że nie było jej w „namiocie”, to jeszcze traciła powoli HP. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, widząc, że płótno było pozrywane. Szybko wybiegłem na zewnątrz, widząc walczącą Minene, oraz coś, co mnie wręcz przeraziło – jakieś 60 wojowników, otaczających nas z każdej strony! Jak jeden, wielki mur w kształcie obręczy. Minene ledwo co odpierała ich ataki. Szybko załadowałem Rogacza, strzelając w wojowników. Oboje byliśmy zajęci eliminacją tych przed nami, zapominając o tych, którzy byli za namiotem. Bezszelestnie zakradli się oni do nas i na wstępie uderzyli maczugami w plecy. Przyjąłem na siebie blisko 11 ciosów, po których zdrowie dopiero spadło mi do czerwonej strefy. U Minene zaś było na strefie żółtej, powoli spadając. Ja zaś leżałem na ziemi, ładując Protektora. Jednak, jeden z wojowników machnięciem maczugą wybił mi blaster tuż pod nogi wojowników tworzących mur. Teraz byłem bez szans… Nadzieją dla mnie okazał się Ramer, który nadleciał niewiadomo skąd i rozbił wojownika. Nie był to War Minene, gdyż nie pokazywało jego nazwy ani paska rozwoju. Był widoczny tylko jego level – 10. Chwilę potem ktoś będący poza pułapką wojowników strzelił w mur wybuchającym śluzakiem, jak się potem okazało, Skałowcem o 10 levelu. Stworzyło to lukę w ich murze, dając Minene szansę na rozwalenie wojowników z użyciem Semtex. Gdy zaś na mnie biegli kolejni wojownicy, w ich stronę został wystrzelony mały, wirujący śluzak o srebrzystym pancerzu. Poodbijał się on bardzo szybko kilkakrotnie od każdego wojownika, niszcząc ich. Śluzak nazywał się Szybkolot i miał 8 lvl. Potem podeszła do mnie osoba, która wystrzeliła wszystkie te trzy śluzaki. Była to dziewczyna, o krótkich, różowych, zawiązanych w dwa nietypowe kucyki włosach, i czerwonych oczach. Ubrana była w uniform złożony z białej koszulki bez rękawów, czerwonej spódniczki, białych podkolanówek i butów, oraz białej „peleryny” ciągnącej się z tyłu, od pasa do kostek. Uśmiechała się. Jej Nick to Bella Wolf, a level wynosił 28. - Nic ci nie jest? – spytała, wyciągając w moją stronę rękę. Byłem jednak zbyt ranny, by wyciągnąć swoją. - Oberwałem, i nie mogę się podnieść. Proszę, strzel we mnie z mojego blastera. – odpowiedziałem. Ona popatrzyła na mnie zdziwiona, i to bardzo. – Jest tam śluzak leczący rany. On mi pomoże. – wyjaśniłem. - No dobrze. – odpowiedziała i wystrzeliła we mnie Protektora. Śluzak odnowił mi HP do środka zielonego paska. Wtedy przyjąłem rękę, a Bella pomogła mi wstać. – Dzięki. – odpowiedziałem, uśmiechając się. - Proszę cię bardzo. – odpowiedziała, też się uśmiechając. Minene tymczasem rozwaliła wszystkich z tej części murku. Zostali jeszcze ci z tyłu. Bella nagle załadowała do blastera Skałowca i wycelowała blaster w moją stronę. – Padnij! – krzyknęła. Szybko skuliłem się, a ona wystrzeliła śluzaka. Obejrzałem się, i zauważyłem, że jej śluzak trafił i rozwalił pięciu wojowników. Jednak na Bellę szarżował szósty. Ona jednak szybko uniknęła jego zamachu maczugą, odskakując na bok, jeszcze szybciej podbiegła do niego, uderzyła w twarz pięścią (zabrało mu to niewiele HP, ale więcej, niż bym przypuszczał), potem uniknęła jego drugiego ciosu, załadowała Ramera i wystrzeliła mu w głowę, niszcząc go. Szybko się poderwałem, po czym we trójkę rozbiliśmy resztę wojowników. Minene osiągnęła 44 lvl, Bella 30 lvl, ja zaś 14 lvl. Punkty dałem Protektorowi, potem strzelając nim najpierw w Minene, a potem w Bellę. Obie miały bowiem HP na żółtej strefie, a Minene to prawie na czerwonej. Po uleczeniu, oboje podeszliśmy do Belli. - Jeszcze raz dziękujemy za ratunek. – powiedziałem. - Nie ma za co. Zgubiliście się? – spytała. - Tak. Zaraz po wejściu na to terytorium, wyrwa pełna kolców odcięła nas od reszty jaskini. Ruszyliśmy przed siebie, szukając noclegu w tym prowizorycznym namiocie. – wyjaśniła Minene, wskazując na lekko zniszczony szkielet z postrzępionym płótnem. - Aha, soka… Czyli was też to spotkało… - skomentowała Bella. – Ja też weszłam na ten teren, tyle że od strony Skałopłótna, miasta, które odblokowałam. Też natrafiłam na tę wyrwę, i ledwo co wybroniłam się przed tymi falami wojowników. Tak jak i wy, po jakimś czasie zgubiłam drogę i ruszyłam przed siebie. I tak, znalazłam was. – wyjaśniła swoją historię Bellą. - Wiesz może, jak opuścić to terytorium? – spytałem. - Iie. – odpowiedziała, kręcąc głową na nie. – A wy? – spytała. My też pokręciliśmy głowami na nie. – A może, stworzymy drużynę? Lub raczej dołączę do waszej, bo widzę, że już macie. Oczywiście, jeśli się zgodzicie. Razem na pewno uda nam się stąd uciec. – spytała Bella, z uśmiechem na ustach. My kiwnęliśmy głowami na tak, a Minene wysłała do Belli zaproszenie, które ona przyjęła. Rozdział VII - Przełom w podróży Jako że do drużyny dołączyła Bella, jej statystyki pojawiły się w moim polu widzenia, na samej górze, między moimi a statystykami Minene. Bella zaczęła wbijać 30 lvl. Posiadała trzy śluzaki – mającego 10 lvl Ramera o imieniu Powerful, mającego 10 lvl Skałowca o imieniu Unicron, tego Szybkolota, którego statystyki prezentowały się w ten sposób: Gatunek: Szybkolot, Typ: Metal, Występowanie: Niepospolicie, Specjalność: odbijanie się, Level: 7, Imię: Hiro, Płeć: Samiec, oraz Armashelta z takimi statystykami: Gatunek: Armashelt, Typ: Metal, Występowanie: Pospolicie, Specjalność: twarda skorupa i szybkość, Level: 1, Imię: Shelly, Płeć: Samiec. Chwilę potem Bella rozdzieliła zdobyte levele, podładowując Shelly’ego do levelu trzeciego. - Masz dużo śluzaków. – skomentowałem, oglądając swój arsenał. Nie dość że z całej drużyny miałem najmniejszy lvl, to jeszcze najmniej śluzaków. - Heh, dzięki. Wiesz, Skałopłótno było trochę ciężkim miastem do zdobycia, więc większa liczba śluzaków naprawdę mi się przydała. – wyjaśniła, potem przyglądając się nam. – Um, jesteście może głodni? Wyglądacie trochę mizernie. – spytała. - Tak, jesteśmy, i to cholernie… - odpowiedziała Minene, a ja zaś złapałem się za brzuch. Nic nie jadłem od paru godzin. - Hm, poczekajcie chwilę, coś się znajdzie… - powiedziała, otwierając Panel i szukając czegoś w wyposażeniu. Wyjęła z niego dwie duże kanapki, wypchane praktycznie wszystkim – pomidory, ogórki, sałata, sos, kotlet, ogólnie wszystko. Były także zawinięte w folię. – Proszę, jedzcie. – powiedziała, podając nam kanapki. Nam zaś szeroko otworzyły się gały na sam widok. Oboje byliśmy wręcz łapczywi na jedzenie (zwłaszcza ja). Ku jej zaskoczeniu, zamiast normalnie wziąć, wręcz rzuciliśmy się po nie, zerwaliśmy folie i zaczęliśmy je wpieprzać (tego, jak jedliśmy, jedzeniem nie można było nazwać). – Em, p-proszę. – powiedziała Bella, wyciągając z wyposażenia chusteczki i podając je nam. - Dzięki. – odpowiedzieliśmy, biorąc po chusteczce i dalej jedząc. Kanapki zaś… były przepyszne! Wspaniałe! Nigdy nie jadłem czegoś tak pysznego. – Bella, to, to jest wspaniałe! Przepyszne! – skomentowałem. - Nigdy nie miałam w gębie czegoś tak zaje*istego. – pochwaliła Minene, po czym wpatrywała się w kanapkę jak w obrazek. - Heh, przesadzacie… - powiedziała Bella, po czym wyjęła z wyposażenia trzecią kanapkę. Ja zaś patrzyłem na nią proszącym wzrokiem. Przy moim apetycie, jedna taka kanapka to za mało. Ona zaś zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem, wzdychając. – Ech, no masz. – powiedziała i rzuciła mi kanapkę. Złapałem i zacząłem jeść. Ona zaś wyjęła z wyposażenia czwartą kanapkę, śledząc mnie wzrokiem. Pewnie „bała się”, że będę chciał kolejną. Ale nie, nwm ile ich ma, więc przeboleję rozstanie z czymś tak pysznym. Widząc, że nie sępię kolejnej kanapki, uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła jeść swoją. - To, co teraz? – spytałem. - Nie mam pojęcia, dotarłam tak daleko jak wy. – odpowiedziała Bella. Minene zaś uderzyła mnie w ramię. - Ej, Minene! A to znowu za co? – krzyknąłem w jej stronę. Ona patrzyła na mnie z ponurą miną. - Zeżarłeś dwie kanapki Matt, a ja tylko jedną… - wyjaśniła, ponurym tonem. W wyniku tego między nami wywiązała się godna pożałowania sprzeczka, jednak jednocześnie dla osoby trzeciej komiczna. Bella podeszła do nas, klepiąc nas po ramionach, żebyśmy zwrócili uwagę na nią. Miała nieco zirytowaną minę, a w ręce trzymała kanapkę. - Ech, jak dzieci… co wy macie pięć lat? – powiedziała cicho, zirytowanym głosem, sprowadzając nas do parteru, a Minene podając kanapkę. Ja zaś patrzyłem smutnym wzrokiem na pyszną kanapkę wędrującą do ust Minene, a ta tylko pokazała mi środkowy palec i zaczęła jeść. – I, czemu mówicie do siebie Matt i Minene? – spytała, zakładając ręce. - Oboje znamy się z reala. – wyjaśniłem. – A, skoro jesteśmy drużyną, może, ty powiesz jakie masz imię? – zaproponowałem, uśmiechając się. Bella nieco się speszyła. Zapewne zaskoczyła ją moja propozycja. - Em, no dobrze… Victoria, ale mówcie mi Vicky. – powiedziała Vicky. - Ładne masz imię. – skomentowałem. - Ta… - odpowiedziała, zerkając w bok. Minene zaś zjadła pyszną kanapkę, pokazując mi język. Vicky popatrzyła na nas ponuro, zapewne byśmy się znowu nie kłócili. Przyznam szczerze, jej spojrzenie przerażało bardziej niż jakiekolwiek spojrzenie Minene. Oboje od razu ustąpiliśmy, podając sobie ręce na zgodę. Vicky zaś uśmiechnęła się. – Może, pojedziemy naprzód. Tam dalej są takie same szkielety. Może doprowadzą nas gdzieś. – zaproponowała Vicky. Przytaknęliśmy na to, po czym wszyscy wyjęliśmy z wyposażeń mecha-bestie. Mecha-bestią Vicky był wilk, taki jak u Minene, tylko że w kolorach czarnym, białym i czerwonym. Zauważyłem, że jej mech miał nadaną nazwę – Kelly. Ja jednak na razie nie myślałem o tym, by nazywać mecha. Ruszyliśmy przed siebie, po drodze napotykając kolejne oddziały kamiennych wojowników. Jako że była nas trójka, ich eliminacja przebiegała bez przeszkód. Rozbijając kolejne rozdziały, oraz nabijając punkty, po paru kilometrach dojechaliśmy do… mauzoleum. Małego, kwadratowego mauzoleum. Wejścia strzegł jednak mini-boss – potwór przypominający kształtem kamiennego smoka, z „kościanymi” skrzydłami. Był on równie wielki jak samo mauzoleum. Nazywał się Kamienny Stróż, oraz posiadał aż 25 lvl! Od razu rzuciliśmy się do walki, zasypując go gradem śluzaków, jednocześnie unikając ostrych, kamiennych grotów, które wystrzeliwał z paszczy. Biorąc pod uwagę jego level, jeden grot mógłby mnie zabić. Dlatego ja zająłem się rozbijaniem pomniejszych oddziałów wojowników, złożonych z zaledwie 15 potworów, a dziewczyny atakowały Strażnika, który okazał się bardzo wytrzymały. Podczas walki z wojownikami rozwaliłem jednego Rogaczem i przypadkiem kliknąłem na maczugę, którą upuścił. Zaraz po tym pojawił się przede mną komunikat „ZDOBYŁEŚ BROŃ BIAŁĄ. ZNAJDZIESZ JĄ W WYPOSAŻENIU”. Szybko otworzyłem wyposażenie i wyjąłem z niego maczugę, która pojawiła się w mojej ręce. Ze wsparciem broni białej, jeszcze szybciej eliminowałem oddziały wojowników. Mini-boss tracił szybko zdrowie, trafiając na żółtą strefę. Stróż zaś zaczął teraz wzbijać się w powietrze. Wzleciał prawie do sufitu i dmuchnął na nas deszczem kamiennych grotów. Staraliśmy się ich unikać. Mnie się udało, gdyz byłem bardzo daleko od niego, gorzej miały dziewczyny, które walczyły blisko niego. Trafiona grotem Vicky straciła zdrowie na czerwoną strefę, a Minene do żółtej. I to od jednego grotu. Nie ma się co dziwić. Najsilniejszy śluzak w naszej drużynie ma niecały 24 lvl, a każdy atak Stróża moc jak z 25 levelu. Szybko zawróciłem, strzelając w obydwie Protektorem, a potem w Stróża Rogaczem. Trafiłem w szczękę, co prawda nie zadając mu wielu obrażeń, ale jakby sprawiając, że udławił się własnymi grotami. Zaraz po tym Vicky i Minene załadowały swoje najmocniejsze śluzaki i wystrzeliły w potwora. Po paru wystrzałach, potwór był bliski śmierci. Opadł na ziemię, uderzając przednimi łapami w podłoże. Wznieciło to ogromną lawinę kamieni, sunącą na nas. Zaczęliśmy uciekać na boki, omal nie obrywając lawiną. Stróż dmuchnął znowu kamiennymi grotami. Vicky wystrzeliła w odpowiedzi mającego już 5 lvl Shelly’ego, ten jednak nawet nie zadrapał grotów. Zeskoczyła z mecha, cudem unikając grotów. Przeturlała się po ziemi, unikając kolejnych, Minene zaś wystrzeliła Semtex. Stróż odbił śluzaka kamiennym ogonem, sprowadzając do protoformy. Jednak, skupiając się na Semtex, przerwał atak. Ja i Vicky, korzystając z okazji, rozwaliliśmy go wystrzeliwując nasze Ramery. Mini boss rozpadł się, a jego levele rozeszły się po nas. Najwięcej atakowały dziewczyny, więc każda z nich dostała po 12 leveli, a ja 3. Postanowiły jednak wysłać mi parę punktów. Ostatecznie, Minene osiągnęła 56 level, Vicky 42 lvl, a ja zaś 27 lvl. Rogaczowi nadałem 13 lvl, a Protektorowi 14 lvl. Po pokonaniu bossa, Vicky rozwaliła drzwi do mauzoleum Unicronem, a my weszliśmy do środka. Rozdział VIII - Pajęczyny i życie Weszliśmy do środka mauzoleum, idąc ciasnym korytarzem przed siebie. Już słyszeliśmy, że z oddali nadbiegają kolejne oddziały wojowników. Przyspieszyliśmy, wreszcie skręcając korytarzem w lewo. Wtedy też drogę za nami zablokowały kamienne drzwi. Nawet nie myśleliśmy, by usiłować je niszczyć, skoro już nadbiegali kolejni wojownicy. Mam jednak nadzieję, że teraz nie rzuci się na nas horda kolejnych wojowników. Już bez pośpiechu, szliśmy krętymi korytarzami, nie natrafiając na żadnych przeciwników. Korytarze doprowadziły nas do gigantycznego pomieszczenia, oświetlonego pochodniami. Było ono w wielu miejscach osnute pajęczynami. Mam nadzieję, że nie pojawi się tu jakichś pajęczy boss. Od razu po wejście zaczęliśmy szukać jakiejś drogi wyjścia. Niestety, nie było nic, poza małą wyrwą na środku podłogi, zaś naszą uwagę przykuły fioletowe śluzaki biegające po pomieszczeniu. Były to Arachnety. Ruszyłem w stronę małego stadka Arachnetów, wyciągając rękę po jednego z nich. Stadko jednak się speszyło i uciekło, a ja zostałem przez śluzaki „ostrzelany” siecią. - Heh, widzę, że nie masz doświadczenia w łapaniu śluzaków. – skomentowała Vicky, podchodząc do mnie i pomagając mi zdjąć pajęczynę z twarzy. – Chyba nie sądziłeś, że dotkniesz śluzaka i od razu go złapiesz. – powiedziała rozbawiona. - Wiesz, właśnie w ten sposób złapałem Protektora. – odpowiedziałem, wskazując na niego. - Honto ni? Jeden dotyk i już? – zdziwiła się Vicky. – Dziwne… tak samo jak obecność tak rzadkiego śluzaka. Gdzie go znalazłeś? - Tuż przed Terytorium Kamiennych Wojowników. A raczej on mnie znalazł i mi pomógł. – odpowiedziałem. Wtedy Vicky jeszcze bardziej się zdziwiła. - Em, okeej… mniejsza. Pokazać ci, jak łapać śluzaki? – zaproponowała. - Poproszę. – odpowiedziałem. - Więc tak… śluzaki uznają cię za obcego, dlatego nie możesz ich złapać. Może to głupio brzmi, ale, musisz się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić i pokazać, że masz dobre zamiary. Oswojone śluzaki same zechcą do cb dołączyć. – wyjaśniła Vicky. - Tylko, jak mam pokazać im, że mogą mi ufać? – spytałem. - Oj nie wiem no. Ech, czekaj. Pokażę ci pewną technikę. – odpowiedziała, sama podchodząc do jednego Arachneta, klękając metr przed nim i wyciągając ku niemu dłoń. Śluzak przyglądał się dłoni Vicky, potem patrząc na nią. – Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobię. – powiedziała do śluzaka, uśmiechając się. Arachnet spojrzał na jej śluzaki, potem znowu na dłoń, i znowu na Vicky. Wreszcie, uśmiechnął się i podał jej łapkę, łapiąc jej palec. Widać, że się zaprzyjaźnili. Przed Vicky zaś wyświetlił się komunikat, czy go chce. Vicky zatwierdziła, wpisując imię Spider. Zerkając na Spider’a, pokazało jego statystyki: Gatunek: Arachnet, Typ: Ziemia, Występowanie: Niepospolicie, Specjalność: tkanie pajęczyny, Level: 5, Imię: Spider, Płeć: Samiec. – Widzisz? To proste. – powiedziała Vicky, wstając i podchodząc do mnie. - Ech, no dobrze, spróbuję. – powiedziałem, klękając przy stadku Arachnetów, i wyciągając dłoń. Cóż, moje próby łapania Arachnetów kończyły się tylko oblepioną siecią twarzą. Vicky była tym nieco rozbawiona, lecz nie tak jak Minene, która prawie tarzała się ze śmiechu. Vicky zaś zmierzyła ją ponurym spojrzeniem, by się ogarnęła. – Mam dość, one mnie po prostu nie znoszą. – odpowiedziałem, siadając zrezygnowany na ziemi. Wtedy, wszystkie Arachnety popatrzyły na mnie. Jeden z nich podskoczył do mnie, oglądając mnie uważnie. Wyciągnąłem do niego rękę, lekko się uśmiechając. Arachnet się przekonał do mnie, i wskoczył na dłoń. Zaakceptowałem złapanie i nadałem mu imię Sieciarz. Miał on 5 lvl, dając mi łącznie 32 lvl. Byłem szczęśliwy, że udało mi się przekonać do siebie śluzaki. - Heh, gratulacje. – powiedziała Vicky. – Jednak, powinieneś poćwiczyć łapanie na śluzakach o niższych levelach. Bo z tymi miałeś farta podobnie jak z Medykiem. – doradziła, nieco chłodząc mój entuzjazm. - Już ja go przycisnę, by coś złapał. – powiedziała Minene, mrugając okiem do Vicky. - No ja myślę. – odpowiedziała Vicky, uśmiechając się. – A teraz, musimy wiedzieć, jak wydostać się stąd. – zamyśliła się, przykładając palce do brody i chodząc po pokoju, rozglądając się. - Może Arachnety są tu celowo, by je złapać i użyć do przejścia dalej. – zaproponowałem. - Hm, dobry pomysł. Może, muszą one stworzyć sieć, żebyśmy zeszli tam na dół. – odpowiedziała, wskazując na wyrwę. Podeszliśmy do niej, zerkając w dół. Była głęboka, i to bardzo, lecz dało się zauważyć dno… z kolcami. Vicky wyjęła blaster i załadowała do niego Spider’a. – Sprawdzę, czy się uda. – powiedziała, strzelając Spider’em w wyrwę. Transformował w fioletowego pająka, mającego jednak nie osiem, ale sześć odnóży. Ten jednak zamiast uderzyć o nią, zmienił kierunek lotu i zawiesił się na suficie, wystrzeliwując z odwłoka siec, która przykleiła się do blastera Vicky. - A jednak nie sieć, tylko spuścić się na linie pajęczyny. – skomentowała Minene. Vicky zaś zeskoczyła w dół, a Spider opuścił ją na dół. Będąc bardzo głęboko w wyrwie, Vicky rozbujała się na linie i wskoczyła gdzieś. Spider zaś wrócił do protoformy i „pociągnął” się po linie za właścicielką. Chwilę potem Vicky wysłała nam na panele wiadomość: „OPUSĆCIE SIĘ, TAM NIŻEJ MACIE KORYTARZ”. Wystrzeliłem Sieciarza w sufit, a Minene zawiesiła się na mnie, i Sieciarz zaczął nas opuścić. Ze względu na nas ciężar, ciężko było nam się rozbujać. Dlatego Vicky strzeliła Spiderem w Minene. Śluzak złapał Minene, wystrzelił sieć do blastera Vicky i przyciągnął się do niego, przenosząc Minene do korytarza. Ja zaś rozbujałem się na linie i wskoczyłem do korytarza. Gdy byliśmy w komplecie, ruszyliśmy przed siebie, przez rozwalone drzwi (Unicron je zapewne rozwalił). Weszliśmy do wielkiego, owalnego pomieszczenia. Na jego środku znajdował się, wbity w ziemię, kamienny olbrzym, od pasa w górę. Miał on masywne, kamienne ciało, wielkie łapy, kamienny garb, oraz niewielką, kamienna głowę, z wysuniętą i uwydatnioną szczęką. Nazywał się Wartownik, i miał aż 200 lvl! Mam nadzieję, że nie musimy z nim walczyć. Dziewczyny jednak wyjęły blastery i wycelowały o Wartownika. On popatrzył na nas. Miał trochę flegmatyczne ruchy. - Kim jesteś? Nie możesz być bossem, po nie pokazano nam informacji o rozpoczęciu walki, ani nie odcięto tego pokoju od reszty świata. A nie możesz być NPC, ponieważ oni nie mają leveli. Więc gadaj, kim jesteś. – powiedziała stanowczo Vicky, celując Powerful’em. - Masz rację, Bello Wolf. Jestem Wartownikiem, oraz jednym z Żywych. Czyli istot, takich jak wy, gracze, tylko że zostałem stworzony wraz ze światem gry. – wyjaśnił. Cała nasza trójka się zdziwiła, i to bardzo. Cyfrowe życie? Kto by pomyślał, że może istnieć coś takiego. – W początkowej fazie gry, miałem być bossem, po którego pokonaniu wyrwa otaczająca Terytorium zniknie. Ale, jakimś cudem zyskałem wolność, życie oraz osobowość. – wyjaśnił. - Oł, rozumiem… a, wiesz może Wartowniku, jak stąd się wydostać? – spytała Vicky, chowając blaster. - Wiem. Możecie zejść niżej i wyłączyć wyrwę, dzięki czemu ona zniknie. Nagrodą za to wyzwanie będzie niezwykle rzadki śluzak. – wyjaśnił Wartownik. Nie dość, że możemy stąd uciec, to jeszcze ten niezwykle rzadki śluzak. Super. - Wskażesz nam wejście do tych podziemi? – spytała Vicky. Wartownik położył dłoń na jednej ze ścian. Ściana się rozstąpiła, ukazując schody prowadzące na dół. - Tylko proszę, pospieszcie się. Wielu graczy traciło życie, wpadając w pułapkę zastawioną na Terytorium. Nie chcę, by zginęło ich więcej. Błagam. – dodał Wartownik. - Obiecujemy, że zapobiegniemy kolejnym zgonom. – odpowiedziała Vicky, uśmiechając się do Wartownika. Całą trójką zeszliśmy po schodach na dół. Rozdział IX - Opuszczenie lochu Zeszliśmy po schodach prosto do szerokiego i długiego korytarza, na którego końcu znajdowała się zamknięta brama, a obok niej dwie mniejsze. Po nastąpnięciu nogą na podłogę, sam środek podłogi rozsunął się, tworząc szeroką wyrwę. Podeszliśmy i zerknęliśmy w nią. Znowu to samo – średnio głęboka, i kolce. Używając Arachnetów, Vicky i ja przeskoczyliśmy nad wyrwą, Minene zaś przerzucając z pomocą Sieciarza. Problem był z dużą bramą. Nie dało się jej otworzyć. Ani Unicron, ani nawet Semtex jej nie rozwaliły. Przyglądaliśmy się bramie, rozmyślając, co dalej. - Ej, a może musimy czegoś poszukać w tych dwóch bramach by otworzyć tę? – zaproponowałem, wskazując na bramy. - Dobry pomysł. Tylko, od której bramy zaczniemy? – spytała Vicky, przerzucając wzrok z jednej bramy na drugą. - Je*ać to, pierwsza lepsza. – powiedziała Minene, wchodząc w bramę po lewej. My, nie zastanawiając się, poszliśmy za nią. Jednak, nim doszliśmy, drogę zablokowały nam kraty. – Co do kur*y? – krzyknęła Minene, obracając się. - Pewnie tylko jedna osoba naraz może wejść w jedną bramę. – zastanowiła się Vicky. – My postaramy się wejść razem do jednej bramy, a ty poszukaj włącznika czy czegoś. Jesteśmy w stałym kontakcie, gambatte. – dokończyła Vicky, łapiąc mnie za rękę i biegnąc ze mną do drugiej bramy. Dzięki jej szybkości, udało się wbiec razem, nim krata opadła. – Chodź, i miej w gotowości Protektora. – dodała Vicky, idąc przodem. Szliśmy tak przez kręte korytarze, po drodze natykając się na kilku kamiennych wojowników o aż 10 levelach. Pokonywaliśmy ich z łatwością. O ile za pokonanie mini bossa było równo 25 leveli, tak za mobów nawet nie 1 lvl. Chyba za pokonanie jednego moba nie można było nabić pełnego levelu. Idąc korytarzem, natknęliśmy się potem na szeroki i długi padół pełen kamiennych kolców w środku. Z sufitu wystawało kilka ostrych grotów, z bardzo szeroką podstawą. - Mam pewien plan. – powiedziała Vicky, strzelając w jeden grot Spiderem. Śluzak złapał podstawę i owinął siecią, dostarczając Vicky linę. – Matt, pomóż mi przeciągnąć linę. – powiedziała Vicky, zdejmując sieć z blastera i trzymając ją. Podszedłem, złapałem sieć, i razem zaczęliśmy ciągnąć linę, wreszcie zrzucając grot i podstawę. Wskoczyliśmy na nią, podobnie robiąc z innymi grotami. Torując sobie w ten sposób trasę, dotarliśmy do małego korytarzyka, na którego końcu znajdowała się kryształowa kula wbita w ścianę. Vicky strzeliła w nią Powerful’em, niszcząc. Usłyszeliśmy wtedy dźwięk otwieranej kraty. Skacząc ponownie po podstawach, wróciliśmy pod bramę. Czekała przy niej Minene, zaś sama brama była otwarta. Przeszliśmy przez nią. Naszym oczom ukazało się wielkie, owalne pomieszczenie. Na jego środku znajdowały się wielkie, zdeformowane, zbite ze sobą skały, na nich zaś dźwignia. Zapewne, przeciągnięcie jej wyłączy wyrwę. Już szedłem do dźwigni, gdy nagle skały zaczęły się trząść. Z podłogi wyszedł kamienny pająk, którego plecami okazały się skały. Drzwi za nami zatrzasnęły się. Mini boss nazywał się Kamienny pająk, oraz posiadał 40 lvl. Na wstępie zamachnął się na mnie odnóżem. Vicky w porę mnie odratowała, przyciągając Spider’em. Od razu zaczęliśmy strzelać w boss’a. Był on jednak bardzo szybki, skacząc po ścianach i unikając większości naszych śluzaków. Parę razy omal nas nie trafił. - Niech ktoś odwróci jego uwagę! – krzyknęła Vicky. Gdy szarżował na Minene, ja pobiegłem na drugi koniec pomieszczenia i strzeliłem w niego Rogaczem. Uderzenie niewiele mu zabrało, ale zwróciło na mnie jego uwagę. - Już. – krzyknąłem, licząc, że dziewczyny mają w zanadrzu jakichś plan. Te zaczęły strzelać w niego ponownie, nadal zadając mu niewielkie obrażenia. Wtedy ja zdecydowałem się na swój własny plan. Gdy pająk, skupiając się na dziewczynach, odwrócił się do mnie tyłem, wystrzeliłem w sufit Arachneta. Podciągając się do góry, wskoczyłem na grzbiet potwora, łapiąc się jednej ze skał. - Dobrze Matt! Złap za dźwignię! – krzyknęła Minene. Ja zaś wspinałem się po skałach, wreszcie znajdując się na samej górze. Jednak, nim złapałem za dźwignię, pająk wykrzywił jedno z odnóży i… przebił mnie nim na wylot, potem zrzucając przebitego na ziemię. Moje HP strasznie szybko spadało, w mgnieniu oka kończąc czerwoną strefę! My gracze zadajemy tak mocne obrażenia, jak wysoki jest lvl śluzaka, a nie nasz. Natomiast potwory, z racji tego że nie używają śluzaków, zadają ciosy równe swojemu levelowi. A jako że ja miałem 32, a potwór 40, cios był śmiertelny. Już zaczynałem świecić na biało. - MATTTT!!! – krzyknęła Vicky, biegnąc do mojego blastera, w którym siedział Protektor (załadowałem go zaraz po Sieciarzu, by uleczyć dziewczyny, jakby oberwały). Minene odciągała sobą uwagę potwora, przyjmując na siebie ze trzy ciosy, i kończąc na czerwonej strefie, potworowi życie zrzucając zaledwie do połowy, czyli dalej do zielonej strefy. W tym czasie Vicky zdążyła podbiec, złapać mój blaster i dosłownie w Ostatniej chwili strzelić we mnie Protektorem, ratując od śmierci. Jako że Protektor odnawiał zerowy pasek, odnowił go do zaledwie końca czerwonej strefy. Teraz nadzieja tylko w Vicky. Vicky, popatrzyła na potwora wkurzonym wzrokiem, ładując Unicrona. Teraz sama kontynuowała walkę, usiłując zabić potwora i przeciągnąć dźwignię. Mimo jej wielkiej szybkości i silnych śluzaków, zdołała potworowi zbić zdrowie do zaledwie końcówki żółtej strefy, sama spadając do czerwonej. Boss szykował się by uderzyć w nią jednym z odnóży. Vicky szybko chwyciła blaster i wystrzeliła Powerful’a, rozbijając odnóże pająka. Gdy schylił się z bólu, strzeliła Spiderem w dźwignię, przyciągając się do niej. Nie mogła jej jednak przeciągnąć, była zbyt obolała. Ledwo co, udało mi się złapać blaster i wystrzelić w jej kierunku Protektora, odnawiając zdrowie do końca strefy żółtej. Dzięki temu Vicky odzyskała siłę i przeciągnęła dźwignię. Zdrowie potwora zaczęło spadać aż do zera, wreszcie pokonując go. Za ten wyczyn jego levele porozchodziły się po nas. Ja osiągnąłem 42 lvl, Minene 66 lvl, zaś Vicky osiągnęła 62 lvl. Wyświetlił się przed nią komunikat „UKOŃCZYŁAŚ WYZWANIE TERYTORIUM KAMIENNYCH WOJOWNIKÓW! W NAGRODĘ OTRZYMUJESZ 20 LEVELI”. Dzięki temu, osiągnęła teraz 82 lvl! Nagle, coś teleportowało nas z areny. Zapewne był to Wartownik, gdyż znaleźliśmy się w jego pomieszczeniu. Dodatkowo, w ramach wygranej, odnowiło się nam wszystkim HP. - Gratuluję, Bello Wolf. Ukończyłaś wyzwanie, cofając wyrwę. Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny za to. Oto twoja nagroda. – powiedział Wartownik, podając Vicky pomarańczowego śluzaka o niebieskim pancerzu. Jego statystyki: Gatunek: Kryształek, Typ: Ziemia, Występowanie: Niezwykle rzadko, Specjalność: wiercenie tuneli, Level: 1, Płeć: Samiec. - Arigato. – odpowiedziała Vicky, biorąc Kryształka i oglądając. Zerknęła na mnie i Minene, a potem znowu na Wartownika. – Panie Wartowniku, mogę komuś oddać tego śluzaka? Mam wystarczająco duży lvl, komuś innemu przyda się ten śluzak. – spytała, przy „komuś innemu” zerkając na nas. - Możesz, ale, ten śluzak chyba cię polubił, i to bardzo. – odpowiedział Wartownik, wskazując na ucieszonego Kryształka. - Heh, no dobrze, mały. Nazwę cię… - zaczęła, otwierając okno z nazwą i zastanawiając się. - …Optimus! – dokończyła. Śluzak ucieszył się, a Vicky wpisała jego imię i zaakceptowała, zyskując 83 lvl. Teraz dopiero porozdzielała zdobyte punkty, prezentując swój arsenał w ten sposób: Powerful 15 lvl, Unicron 15 lvl, Hiro 15 lvl, Shelly 15 lvl, Spider 15 lvl, i Optimus 8 lvl. - Byście nie musieli się martwić o powrót, mogę was teleportować w dowolne, odblokowane miejsce. Gdzie chcecie się udać? – spytał Wartownik. - Em, do Skałopłótna proszę. – odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta Vicky. Jako, że odchodziła w swoją stronę, opuściła naszą drużynę. – Jak coś, jesteśmy w kontakcie. – powiedziała, obracając się do nas i machając nam na pożegnanie. Odmachaliśmy jej, a ona została teleportowana. - A wy? – zwrócił się do nas Wartownik. - Do Kamieńca, obydwoje. – powiedziała Minene, a ja przytaknąłem. Wartownik machnął ręką, teleportując nas stąd. Rozdział X - Czas zdobyć miasto Minęły trzy dni. Po teleportacji do Kamieńca, udałem się z Minene do zarezerwowanego dla niej domu. Był on jednym z lepszych. Jednopiętrowy co prawda, ale zawierający nawet trzy pokoje z łóżkami, dwie łazienki, kuchnię, obszerny salon, pokoik dla śluzaków, oraz nawet mały, podziemny schron. Chcąc odpocząć od akcji, skupiliśmy się tylko na zwiedzaniu Kamieńca, oraz wycieczkach do kolejnych dwóch miast – zdobytego przez Seriousa Twardogłazu oraz Skałopłótna. Wizyta w każdym z nich wyszła na moją korzyść. W słynącym ze strzelnic Kamieńca podszkoliłem umiejętności strzeleckie do wymaganych dla mojego poziomu, oraz nieco podniosłem levele śluzakom. W słynącym z opancerzeń Twardogłazie kupiłem lekki pancerz możliwy do naszycia na ubranie oraz wzmocniłem kamienną maczugę odrobiną lżejszego metalu, zaś w słynącym z szycia Skałopłótnie zamówiłem i kupiłem swój nowy strój – czarne buty, czarne spodnie, oraz granatowa koszulka na długi rękaw (rękawy podwinięte. Podwinięta cześć biała, z granatowym paskiem w środku), do którego doszyto mi pancerz z Twardogłazu. Po drodze do miast polowaliśmy także na śluzaki. Udało mi się złapać Skałowca, którego nazwałem Szrapnel. Odwiedzając Skałopłótno, zatrzymaliśmy się u Vicky. Spędziliśmy we trójkę wspólnie czas, zwiedzając Skałopłótno i jeszcze bardziej się zaprzyjaźniając. Vicky pozwoliła nam zostać na noc w swoim kilkupokojowym domu, o wiele lepszym niż dom Minene. Rano ugościła nas śniadaniem, które sama przygotowała. Zrobiła na nie… przepyszne kanapki! Ja i Minene znowu się o nie prawie zabijaliśmy. - Ech, naprawdę aż tak wam smakują, by wręcz walczyć o nie jak małe dzieci…? – spytała Vicky, kończąc kanapkę. Zjadła zaledwie jedną, a widać było, że jest już najedzona. - One są po prostu przepyszne! – odpowiedziałem, usiłując ode pchać twarz Minene od talerza z kanapką. Ona w odpowiedzi podduszała mnie. Vicky zaś patrzyła na nas jak na dwójkę debili. - Ech, jak dzieci… - powiedziała do siebie, kręcąc głową. – Mniejsza. Co dziś robimy? -zapytała z uśmiechem na ustach. Popatrzyliśmy na nią, obydwoje. I, właśnie w tym momencie Minene capnęła mi kanapkę z talerza i zaczęła jeść. – PO PROSTU JĄ PRZEŁAMCIE! – krzyknęła. Wściekła się naszym zachowaniem, nie dziwię się jej. Choć, nie ma też co się dziwić naszym zachowaniem. One są takie pyszne! - Okej… - odpowiedziała Minene, przełamując kanapkę na pół i z nieco ponurą miną podając mi nienadgryzioną połowę. Uśmiechnięty, zacząłem jeść. – Wiesz, sama nwm. Skałopłótno już zwiedziliśmy, szukać śluzaków nam się nie chce, a jechać gdzieś na krańce mapy w poszukiwaniu kolejnego ryzykowanego wyzwania odpada, mam dość po ostatnim. – wyjaśniła, kończąc kanapkę i łapiąc za kubek z herbatą. Vicky zaś zamyśliła się. - Wiecie… słyszałam, że odnalezione zostało pierwsze, naprawdę spore miasto. O wiele większe nawet od Skałopłótna, Trójskale. Podobno dzieli się na trzy strefy wielkości jednego miasta. I kilkoro graczy szykuje się na zdobycie go. Możecie dołączyć do ich grupy uderzeniowej, bo mnie się co najmniej nie chce. – zaproponowała Vicky. Nie powiem, zaciekawiła mnie propozycja stania się Zdobywcą. - Świetny pomysł Vicky. Jak daleko jest Trójskale? – spytałem. - Hm, jakieś 2 godziny drogi na północny wschód od Skałopłótna. – odpowiedziała. Po dokończeniu śniadania, poszliśmy do swoich pokoi i przyszykowaliśmy się do odjazdu. – Tylko wróćcie żywi. – dodała Vicky, machając nam na pożegnanie. - Masz to jak w banku. – dodałem, odmachując. Przywołaliśmy mechy i ruszyliśmy ulicą, wyjeżdżając z miasta. Po drodze napotkaliśmy parę kamiennych wilków. Im dalej jaskini, tym moby są mocniejsze. Te tutejsze miały już 6 lvl, jednak z naszymi śluzakami rozwalaliśmy je z łatwością. Wreszcie, dotarliśmy do Trójskala. Było to bardzo duże miasto, całkowicie otoczone murami. Co dziwne, bramę wejściową okrywała tarcza z niebieskiej poświaty. Rozglądając się dookoła, spostrzegliśmy, że nieopodal miasta jest rozbity obóz z kilkoma graczami. Podjechaliśmy do niego. Widząc nas, naprzód wyszedł Zdobywca Twardogłazu, Serious Granade. Miał czarne, lekko roztrzepane włosy, oraz jedno oko niebieskie, drugie czerwone. Ubrany był w czarne, sportowe buty, ciasne spodnie, brązowe rękawiczki oraz niebieską koszulkę z wymalowanym na niej logo przedstawiającym wrednie uśmiechniętą czarną bombę (klasyczną, z lontem), otoczoną żółtym wybuchem z czarno-czerwonymi krawędziami. Posiadał on 50 lvl. W obozie były jeszcze dwie osoby. Pierwszą z nich był chłopak, o nicku Slugling. Był on chudym i wysokim blondynem, ubranym w startowy strój. Posiadał 38 lvl. Drugą osobą była dziewczyna, o nicku Narumi Yuuki. Miała długie do pleców brązowe włosy, bladą cerę oraz czerwone oczy. Ubrana była w czarne jeansy, brązowe kozaki na obcasie oraz czarną bluzkę z rękawami do łokci i odkrytymi ramionami. Miała tak jak Slugling 38 lvl. - Witajcie. Zgaduję, że przybyliście w sprawie zdobycia Trójskala. – powitał nas Serious, uśmiechając się. Zeszliśmy z mechów, chowając je do wyposażenia i przytaknęliśmy. – O, widzę, że jesteś Zdobywczynią Kamieńca. Miło mi będzie pracować z „koleżanką po fachu”. – powiedział do Minene. - Em, tak, tak. Obydwoje przeżyliśmy wyzwanie na Terytorium Kamiennych Wojowników, no, wraz ze zdobywczynią Skałopłótna, Bellą. – dodała Minene. Oni całą trójką popatrzyli na nas, zdumieni. - Le wut?! Uciekliście z tego miejsca? Jak? – zaczął dopytywać się Slugling. - Trzeba było rozwalić mini-bossa, wejść do mauzoleum, zejść do podziemia, rozwalić kolejnego bossa i gotowe. Uciekliśmy tylko dzięki Belli. – wyjaśniłem. – Em, mniejsza. Kiedy indziej wam opowiemy. Teraz fajnie by było zająć się tym miastem. Jak przebiega odbijanie miasta? – spytałem. - Cóż, widzisz tę barierę? – spytała Narumi, wstając i palcem wskazując na niebieską barierę. Przytaknąłem. – Jeśli przejdziemy przez to coś, bariera zrobi się od wewnątrz czerwona, i nie będzie można przez nią wrócić, póki nie zdobędzie się miasta. Chodź, w tym wypadku zdobycie jednej części powinno odblokować wyjście, a przynajmniej tak słyszałam od Seriousa. – wyjaśniła Narumi. - Tak, to prawda. No, skoro jest nas już piątka, nie ma co czekać. Grom, Dark Angel, wejdźcie do naszej drużyny, oczywiście, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko. – powiedział Serious, wysyłając nam komunikaty. Przyjęliśmy, wchodząc do drużyny. Będąc w Skałopłótnie, Vicky pokazała mi, jak zredukować ilość informacji wyświetlanych na polu widzenia. Tak więc, od teraz, po prawej stronie mam pionowo i alfabetycznie ułożonych członków drużyny, z widocznymi tylko ich paskami zdrowia oraz paskami leveli, bez spisu śluzaków. Zerkając na ich pasy z amunicją, widziałem statystyki śluzaków. Serious posiadał Ramera o imieniu Breakdown, Skałowca o imieniu Obuch, drugiego Skałowca o imieniu Silux, Armashelta o imieniu Bulkhead oraz Szybkolota o imieniu Trichster. Każdy śluzak miał 10 lvl. Arsenał Sluglinga wyglądał następująco – Ramer o 11 levelu i imieniu Bokser, Skałowiec o imieniu Bombka i 8 lvl, Szybkolot o imieniu Szybcior i 8 lvl, Armashelt o imieniu Krabik i 8 lvl, oraz kremowy śluzak z zielonym „hełmem” o następujących statystykach: Gatunek: Granatnik, Typ: Ogień, Występowanie: Pospolicie, Specjalność: czasowe wybuchy, Level: 3, Imię: Private, Płeć: Samiec. Zaś arsenał Narumi wyglądał następująco: Ramer o imieniu Bokser i 9 lvl, Skałowiec o imieniu złotogłowy i 9 lvl, Armashelt o imieniu Kopach i 9 lvl, oraz pomarańczowy śluzak z rogami o statystykach: Gatunek: Tormato, Typ: Powietrze, Występowanie: Pospolicie, Specjalność: tornada, Level: 11, Imię: Luka, Płeć: Samica. - Dobra ludzie, czas ruszać do walki. Nie ma odwrotu. Z tarczą lub na tarczy. – powiedział Serious, przywołując swojego mecha. Był to mecha-wilk o nazwie „Haste”. Podobnie zrobili Slugling i Narumi. Mechem Sluglinga był mecha-raptor, a mechem Narumi czarny mecha-tygrys szablozębny. My przywołaliśmy swoje mechy i przejechaliśmy wszyscy przez barierę. Rozdział XI - Sześć Zdobywców Wjechaliśmy do pierwszej części Trójskala. Było to bardzo duże miasto, pełne straganów, budynków mieszkalnych, miało nawet fontannę. Tak poza tym, było jednak puste. - Serious… gdzie są te potwory? – spytałem, rozglądając się dookoła, z załadowanym w blasterze Rogaczem. - Poczekaj chwilę Grom. Zaraz powinny się pojawić pierwsze moby. Ostrzegam, są mocniejsze niż moby spotykane na drodze do miasta. – odpowiedział Serious. I miał rację. Po chwili z ziemi zaczęły wyłaniać się skały, kształtując się w coś na wzór kamiennego ciała, przypominającego nieumartego. Moby były oznaczone jako Kamienny zombie, a każdy z nich posiadał 19 lvl. Było ich wszystkich cholernie dużo. Zaczęliśmy strzelać do zombie, których ciągle przybywało. Każdy z nas obierał inny styl walki. Serious na taktykę, zręcznie eliminując kolejne moby dzięki trzymaniu dystansu i, zdawać by się mogło, także rozplanowywaniu kolejnych strzałów. Slugling bardziej rzucał się wprost na hordy zombie, z łatwością je rozwalając. Narumi tak samo. W przeciągu kilku minut udało nas się rozwalić jakieś 100 mobów. - Tu czysto, ludzie. Jedziemy dalej. – krzyknął Serious, ruszając dalej w kolejne uliczki miasta. Muszę przyznać, że jak na zaledwie jedną trzecią miasta, była ona naprawdę spora. Na drodze ciągle napotykaliśmy te same moby, choć coraz częściej pojawiały się Kamienne Tyrany – masywne, kamienne potwory o szerokich, zakończonych pazurami łapach, ogonie z kolczastą koroną oraz ostrą szczęką. Miały one 23 lvl. Walki przebiegały nam praktycznie bez szwanku, choć, HP czasem wszyscy traciliśmy w walkach z Tyranami, dlatego przy walce z Tyranem braliśmy go w ogień krzyżowy. Wreszcie, udało nam się przebić przez praktycznie całe miasto. Wtedy zauważyliśmy… gracza. Innego niż my. Była to dziewczyna, o nicku Liliana Auditore da Firenze (wow, to się nazywa długi nick). Miała 40 level. Miała rozpuszczone, krótkie, brązowe włosy, i ubrana w krwistoczerwony strój złożony z bluzki z krótkim rękawem, obcisłych spodni oraz butów wysokich do kostek. Jej HP było na żółtej strefie, a ją gonił Tyran, prawie doganiając. Wiedząc, że z tak niskim zdrowiem nie rozwali mającego pełne HP Tyrana, zdecydowaliśmy się jej pomóc. Wystrzeliłem w nią Protektora, który odnowił jej zdrowie o jedną drugą całego paska, po czym w Tyrana strzeliłem Rogaczem. Minene oraz reszta też pomogli, w mgnieniu oka rozwalając Tyrana. Podeszliśmy do niej, pomagając jej wstać. - Hej, dzięki za pomoc. – powiedziała Liliana, przyglądając się Protektorowi. – Czyli ty też masz niewystępującego tutaj śluzaka. – zamyśliła się. - Co masz na myśli? – spytał Serious. - Chyba wiem o co chodzi. Zarówno Matt, jak i ja mamy śluzaki niemogące żyć w tej kamienistej jaskini. Medyk Matt’a podobno żyje w dżunglach, a na tym gównianym pustkowiu nie ma nawet przeklętego chwastu. – dodała Minene, wyjmując z wnyki Semtex i pokazując ją nam. – Widzicie? Blastipede żyją tylko na plażach, a tu przecież nie ma plaży. Tu nawet nie ma ku*wa morza, do dupy… - wyjaśniła, zamyślając się. - Rozumiem. – odpowiedział Serious. - A, jakiego ty masz niespotykanego tutaj śluzaka? – spytałem. Liliana wyjęła wtedy z wnyku błękitnego śluzaka o jednym oku. Nazywał się Zamrażacz, i miał 12 lvl. - Oto Zamrażacz. No, śluzak zamrażający. – odpowiedziała Liliana, uśmiechając się. Jej Zamrażacz uśmiechnął się do nas i pomachał nam. - Fajnie. – odpowiedziałem, przyglądając się Zamrażaczowi. Cóż, fajnie byłoby mieć takiego śluzaka. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce natrafimy na jaskinię pełną tych Zamrażaczy. - Liliana. Czy, stało się coś poważnego? Nie żeby coś, ale, widać było po tobie, oraz po paru innych czynnikach, że tyle HP nie straciłaś od Tyrana. – spytał Serious. - Dobrze gada, też to zauważyłam. – dodała Minene. - Wiecie, jakieś kilka godzin przed wami wbiłam do miasta, próbując je odblokować. Zagłębiając się coraz bardziej, natrafiłam na bossa. – wyjaśniła Liliana. Nam wszystkim oczy otworzyły się ze zdumienia. Zgaduję, że w poprzednich miastach nie było bossów, bowiem nawet Minene i Serious byli zaskoczeni. - Oł, tego jeszcze nie było… a, mocny jest? Opowiedz mi jak najwięcej o nim. – spytał Serious. Widac, że chciał wiedzieć jak najwięcej o przeciwniku. Ciekawa taktyka. - Cóż, jest to Kamienny gigant. Jest to duży, kamienny potwór, z wielkimi pięściami. Na jednej ma dużą tarczę z kolcami, a na drugiej wielką maczugę. Ma 36 level, jednak jest bardzo szybki, nawet nie mogłam go trafić. On zaś mnie trafił ze dwa razy, plus zbliżał się do mnie Tyran. Więc uciekłam, licząc, że znajdę coś lub kogoś, kto mi pomoże. – wyjaśniła Liliana. - Szkoda że nie ma z nami Vicky. Na pewno zrównała by prędkością z tym potworem. – pomyślałem. - Chcesz wstąpić do naszej drużyny? – zaproponował Serious, wysyłając do niej propozycję. – Razem na pewno uda nam się pokonać bossa. - Hm, no pewnie. – odpowiedziała, przyjmując propozycję. Wtedy też zobaczyliśmy wszystkie jej śluzaki: Ramer Erak o 4 levelu, Ramer samica Evanlyn o 12 levelu, Skałowiec Boom o 6 levelu, Szybkolot Lotnik o 6 levelu, oraz Zamrażacz o statystykach: Gatunek: Zamrażacz, Typ: Lód, Występowanie: Pospolicie, Specjalność: zamrażanie, Level: 12, Imię: Elisa, Płeć: Samica. - Jak daleko do tego bossa? – spytał Slugling. - Parę krętych uliczek. Chodźcie, zaprowadzę was. – odpowiedziała Liliana, przywołując mecha-bestię, mecha-tygrysa, po czym ruszyła, a my za nią. Jechaliśmy najpierw prosto, potem w lewo, potem prosto, potem prawo, potem lewo, prawo, prawo, lewo, lewo, na ukos, prosto, i wreszcie w prawo. Dojechaliśmy, po drodze eliminując moby. Na końcu trasy znajdował się wielki plac, a na jego środku boss. Był dokładnie taki, jakim opisała go Liliana. Rozmiarami nawet nie przewyższał budynku. Widząc go, od razu wszyscy strzeliliśmy w niego serią najlepszych śluzaków. Potwór jednak wyskoczył w górę, unikając. Robiąc salto w powietrzu, zbliżył się do nas i cisnął w naszą stronę maczugą. W ostatniej chwili uniknęliśmy jej, rozpraszając się po całym placu, na który zaczęły wbiegać Tyrany. Za radą Minene, ona i Serious zajmą się bossem, Slugling, Narumi i Liliana Tyranami, a ja mam robić za wsparcie, głównie medyczne. Pokonywanie Tyranów szło bardzo łatwo. Gorzej mieli Serious i Minene. Kątem oka widziałem, że boss prawie nie dał się trafić. Oni zaś zaczęli dostawać poważny łomot. Po rozwaleniu Tyranów, zasugerowałem, byśmy wszyscy ruszyli na niego, atakując go z różnych stron. Porozrzucaliśmy się po placu. Gdy boss uniknął skokiem któregoś ataku i lądował, co najmniej jedno z nas mogło go trafić. Unikając ciosów, oraz czekając na dogodną okazję do strzału, prowadziliśmy walkę przez dobre kilka minut. Wreszcie, gdy jego HP spadło na czerwoną strefę, wszyscy wystrzeliliśmy swojego najsilniejsze śluzaki w niego, równocześnie go dobijając. Ponieważ walczyliśmy równo, każde z nas otrzymało 6 leveli, dając łącznie: Minene 73 lvl, Serious 57 lvl, Slugling 45 lvl, Narumi 45 lvl, Liliana 47 lvl, a ja 49 lvl. Wyrżnęliśmy potem resztę mobów, a nasze oczy uraczył komunikat: „GRATULACJE, WASZA SZÓSTKA ZDOBYŁA PIERWSZĄ CZĘŚĆ TRÓJSKALA!”. Usłyszeliśmy, że brama została otwarta, a z czerwonych błysków w budynkach wyłaniali się NPC. Potem ,pojawił się komunikat, który nas nieco przygnębił: „NIESTETY, TO WASZA CAŁA DRUŻYNA ZDOBYŁA MIASTO, WIĘC JEST WAS ZA DUŻO, BY CIESZYĆ SIĘ DARMOWYMI PRZYWILEJAMI ZDOBYWCY. NIEMNIEJ JEDNAK, MACIE PRAWO DO KUPNA PIERWSZEGO, DOWOLNEGO TOWARU ZA DARMO. KAŻDE Z WAS”. Cóż, dobrze, że mamy chociaż darmowy pierwszy zakup. Rozdział XII - Czas wyrwać się z jaskini Po odblokowaniu części Trójskala, wszyscy udaliśmy się do jednego z barów. Serious postawił nam wszystkim napoje oraz jakieś przekąski, by uczcić zdobycz. Posiedzieliśmy chwilę w barze, potem nasze drogi się rozeszły. Oni wszyscy poszli szukać dla siebie jakiejś kwatery. Dokładnie tak samo zrobiliśmy ja i Minene. Korzystając z darmowego przywileju pierwszego zakupu, kupiliśmy sobie jeden z domów otaczających plac, na którym stoczyliśmy walkę z bossem. Domek był dwupiętrowy i miał więcej pokoi. Następnego dnia odwiedziła nas Vicky, gratulując odblokowania Trójskala. Spędziliśmy z nią prawie cały dzień na zwiedzaniu miasta. I tak zleciały cztery dni. Przez ten czas reszta Trójskala została odblokowana przez innych graczy. Ja i Minene spędziliśmy ten czas podszkalając śluzaki i własne umiejętności na strzelnicy, oraz łapiąc nowe śluzaki. Minene zdobyła Granatnika, a ja Tormato. Oba śluzaki to były samice. Ona nazwała swojego śluzaka Millsa (nazwa serii brytyjskich granatów obronnych), a ja swojego Tormato Aera. Siedzieliśmy po tym wszystkim w domu, około godziny 9.00. W ciągu tych wszystkich dni udało nam obojgu zaopatrzyć się w przenośne, podłączone do Slugnetu (odpowiednik Internetu w Slugterze) jakby tablety. Niestety, był to model dostępny w pierwszej jaskini, więc nie był idealny – w niektórych zamkniętych miejscach traci zasięg, często trzeba ładować, oraz… lagi! Jak będzie lepszy model do kupienia, pier*ole, wyrzucam ten i kupuje nowy. Wracając, do Slugnetu za pośrednictwem tabletu można wrzucać informacje pomagające innym graczom, którzy to czytają. Przeglądając to, natrafiłem na bardzo istotną informację. - Minene, chodź tu na chwilę. – zawołałem. Minene przyszła, cały czas będąc w piżamie. - Czego… - spytała, zerkając mi przez ramię. Zdziwiła się, a po chwili lekko uśmiechnęła. – No nareszcie, czekaliśmy na to od startu SAO. - Tak, wreszcie, po tych ponad dwóch tygodniach, komuś się udało. Dotarł do końca Jaskini Skalnej, i odkrył Siedzibę Bossa. – dodałem. Nareszcie dotarto tam. Jeśli pokonamy bossa, nasze szanse na powrót do realnego świata wzrosną. – Ten ktoś pisze, że nie ma co ryzykować życie tylko dla większej ilości leveli, dlatego na bossa ma ruszyć drużyna złożona z kilku graczy. O, patrz! Można się jeszcze zapisać! – dodałem, uśmiechając się szeroko. - To wklep siebie, a potem daj mi tego tableta. – dodała Minene. Tablet był dotykowy, więc ruchami palców wpisywałem swój nick. Jednak, nie mogłem zatwierdzić. Lagi… - NO RUSZ SIĘ TY PIZ*O ZASRANA!!!! – wydarła się Minene na tablet… tuż przy moim uchu! Na szczęście, po jej krzyku zatwierdziło się. Ona wzięła urządzenie do ręki, a ja poszedłem sprawdzić, czy mi ucho nie krwawi… Od razu po zjedzeniu na szybko śniadania ruszyliśmy prosto w kierunku Siedziby Bossa. Atak miał zostać przeprowadzony o 12.00, a przed nami było trochę drogi, dlatego goniliśmy na złamanie karku. Wreszcie, udało nam się dojechać. Siedziba wyglądała jak wielki grobowiec, na którym widniały wizerunki wielu kamiennych wojowników, około stu. Na starcie zgromadziło się już wielu graczy, i w większości byli to nasi znajomi. Drużynę, wraz z nami, stanowiło aż 10 graczy! Byli tam Vicky, Serious, Slugling, Narumi i Liliana, oraz niespotkani wcześniej przeze mnie Śluzakomaniak i Daria24. Liderem drużyny był niejaki Diavel. Śluzakomaniak miał brązowe włosy, brązowe oczy i kremową skórę. Ubrany był w brązowe, ciasne spodnie, czarne buty, fioletową koszulkę i zielone rękawiczki. Daria miała blond włosy, z długim kucykiem na czubku głowy związanym zieloną wstążką, oraz niebieskie oczy. Ubrana była w czarne jenasy, turkusową bluzę z kapturem i szare trampki. Diavel zaś miał długie, niebieskie włosy oraz niebieskie oczy. Ubrany był w brązową zbroję, spod której widać było niebieski strój. Każdy posiadał dość wysoki level – Serious 70 lvl, Slugling 65 lvl, Narumi 60 lvl, Liliana 60 lvl, Śluzakomaniak 60 lvl, Daria 60 lvl, a Vicky… to mnie zaskoczyła. Miała Aż 115 lvl! W trakcie tych trzech dni, ja osiągnąłem 65 lvl, a Minene 85 lvl. - O, witajcie, Grom, i Dark Angel. Jestem Diavel, zdobywca ostatniej części Trójskala. – powitał nas Diavel. Wow, rzeczywiście. W Slugnecie była informacja, że trzecią część Trójskala samodzielnie zdobył jeden gracz. W końcu, miał 98 lvl, wiec nie było się co dziwić. Chwilę potem przywitaliśmy się z dawnymi znajomymi, oraz ze Śluzakomaniakiem i Darią. Diavel wysłał do nas komunikat w sprawie wejścia do drużyny. Wtedy też ujrzeliśmy śluzaki wszystkich osób z drużyny. Vicky: Powerful 20 lvl, Unicron 20 lvl, Shelly 20 lvl, Hiro 20 lvl, Spider 20 lvl, i Optimus 15 lvl. Serious: Breakdown – 14 lvl, Obuch 14 lvl, Bulkhead 14 lvl, Trickster 14 lvl i Silux 14 lv. Slugling: Bokser 21 lvl, Bombka 10 lvl, Szybcior 8 lvl, Krabik 13 lvl, i Private 13 lvl. Narumi: Bokser 16 lvl, Luka 22 lvl, Młotogłowy 11 lvl, i Kopach 16 lvl. Liliana: Erak 6 lvl, Evanlyn 17 lvl, Boom 10 lvl, Lotnik 10 lvl, i Elisa 17 lvl. Natomiast arsenał nowo poznanych prezentował się tak – Śluzakomaniak: Ramer Gronkiel 12 lvl, Granatnik Skiper 12 lvl, Skałowiec Hans 12 lvl, Tormato Marlenka 12 lvl, i Szybkolot Szybki Szpic 12 lvl. Daria: Ramer Bokser 15 lvl, Skałowiec Roca 15 lvl, Granatnik Bumi 15 lvl, i Tormato Wirek 15 lvl. Diavel: Ramer 22 lvl, Skałowiec 22 lvl, Armashelt 22 lvl, oraz niebieski śluzak z grzebieniem, o statystykach: Gatunek: Zębacz, Typ: Metal, Występowanie: Pospolicie, Specjalność: przecinanie i siekanie obiektów, Level: 32, Imię: brak, Płeć: Samiec. - Dobrze więc, drużyna w komplecie. Nie wiemy, jak mocny jest boss, ale na pewno nasza dziesiątka da radę pokonać go. Ruszajmy. – oznajmił Diavel, idąc w stronę drzwi. Ruszyliśmy za nim, próbując przesunąć drzwi. Nie dało się ich ani przesunąć, ani nawet rozwalić Ramerami bądź Skałowcami. Nagle, naokoło wejścia do Siedziby pojawiło się niebieskie pole siłowe, obejmujące obszar co najmniej stu metrów. Wtedy też, wizerunki kamiennych wojowników na drzwiach okazały się prawdziwymi wojownikami, którzy wyskoczyli ze ścian i ruszyli do ataku. Każdy z nich miał 25 lvl, a jako broń większą i mocniejszą maczugę z ostrzejszymi kolcami. Horda potworów rzuciła się na nas. Od razu zaczęliśmy się bronić, rozwalając z łatwością przeciwników. Po rozwaleniu setki, pole zniknęło, a drzwi się otworzyły. Weszliśmy do środka, biegnąc szerokim korytarzem. Drogę zastąpiło nam około dwieście kamiennych wojowników, wyposażonych dodatkowo w tarcze. Diavel podzielił nas na oddziały. Ja, Minene i Vicky stanowiliśmy pierwszy z nich. Drugi Serious, Slugling i Śluzakomaniak, trzeci zaś Narumi, Liliana i Daria. Diavel walczył sam. Dzięki rozproszeniu się, rozdzieliliśmy oddziały wojowników. Często gdy jeden oddział skupiał na sobie część wojowników, drugi mógł zakraść się za nich i rozwalić ich (tarcze były bardzo wytrzymałe, odbijając większość naszych śluzaków). Po paru minutach walki wszystkie oddziały wojowników padły. Od nas niektórzy otrzymali powierzchowne obrażenia, nawet nie schodząc na żółtą strefę. Protektorem uleczyłem ich rany, po czym ruszyliśmy dalej, napotykając kolejne pomieszczenia pełne oddziałów wojowników. Im dalsze pomieszczenie, tym nasz sposób walki „oddziałami” (czyli to że jeden odwraca uwagę, drugi dobija) był coraz lepszy, a ilość otrzymywanych ran malała. Wreszcie, po przebiciu się przez kilka pomieszczeń i podładowaniu każdego o co najmniej jeden level, przed nami rozpostarły się gigantyczne, kamienne drzwi. Do każdego z nas doszedł komunikat: „WCHODZĄC DO LEGOWISKA BOSSA, NIE BĘDZIESZ MÓGŁ WRÓCIĆ, DOPÓKI GO NIE POKONASZ. ZGADZASZ SIĘ NA TO?”. Diavel od razu zaakceptował komunikat, nawet nie pytając nas, czy ktoś chce zrezygnować. Choć, nikt nie sprawiał wrażenia chcącego uciec. Drzwi się rozstąpiły, a my weszliśmy prosto na bossa. Rozdział XIII - Boss-Kamienny Dozorca Znaleźliśmy się w bardzo dużym, okrągłym pomieszczeniu. Na podłodze, w paru miejscach, znajdowały się wypuklenia, jakby na kulę. Od razu po wejściu, drzwi za nami zatrzasnęły się, uniemożliwiając powrót. Tymczasem sterta kamieni leżących na środku pomieszczenia zaczęła lewitować i zbijać się w pewien kształt, tworząc… bossa. Był on dużych rozmiarów. Jego ciało składało się z kamiennego tułowia o szerokich ramionach, okrytych kamiennymi naramiennikami z kolcami. Ręce potwora były nieco chude, lecz tuż na nadgarstku rozszerzały się, tworząc wielkie pięści. Głowa przypominała kamienną czaszkę z rogami. Tym, co było nietypowe w jego wyglądzie, były „nogi”. Zamiast klasycznych nóg, posiadał sporych rozmiarów, gładką kulę, umożliwiającą mu szybsze poruszanie się. Boss nazywał się Kamienny Dozorca, i posiadał 75 lvl. Od razu wystrzeliliśmy w jego stronę śluzaki. Te jednak, uderzając w niego, nie zadały mu Żadnych obrażeń. Ani trochę. Zdziwiło nas to, i to bardzo. Wtedy, potwór ruszył przed siebie. Kamienna kula nadawała mu niezwykle wysoką prędkość, przez co ledwo co zdążyliśmy odskakiwać na boki, by nas nie rozgniótł. Ciężko było także unikać jego pięści, mających szeroki zasięg. Jednym ciosem zbił on pasek zdrowia Sluglinga do żółtej strefy, zdołałem jednak podładować mu zdrowie paroma strzałami Protektorem. Posiadający największą wytrzymałość gracze, czyli Vicky, Diavel i Minene, walczyli najbliżej niego, nam każąc się cofnąć i strzelać w bossa z odległości. Jednak, nic to nie dawało. Jakby był niezniszczalny. - Co to za kurestwo?! Nie da się mu wpier*olić. – krzyknęła wściekła Minene, z pomocą Semtex obkładając bombami całe ciało bossa. Niestety, nawet ich detonacja nie pomogła. - Może ma wrażliwy tylko jeden punkt ciała? Uwaga, celujcie w kulkę! – krzyknął Diaval, strzelając Zębaczem w kulę. Ten jednak odbił się od niej na bok. Zdawało się, że kulka jest jeszcze wytrzymalsza niż ciało. - Musi mieć jakieś słabe miejsce. Spróbujcie walić śluzakami w co popadnie. - zaproponował Slugling. Wszyscy oddawaliśmy strzały w rożne miejsca – głowa, ręce, tors, naramienniki. Dalej nic. A jakby tego było mało, ciężej było unikać jego ataków. Już ponad połowa nas była przy żółtej strefie, w tym ja. Nie mogłem strzelać w bossa, bo musiałem zająć się leczeniem rannych. Przy tym, rozglądałem się po arenie. Moją uwagę przykuły te otwory. - Ej! A może te doły dookoła pomogą? – krzyknąłem. Każdy rozejrzał się dookoła. No, nie da się ukryć, podczas walki boss jeszcze nie wpadł chyba w żaden dołek. - Pewnie tak, tylko jak? – spytała Narumi, ładując Boksera. - Może mamy w nie strzelić? – zaproponował Śluzakomaniak, wystrzeliwując Gronkiela w pięść bossa. Zbił on ją nieco na bok, tak, że nie dosięgła jednego z naszych. - Nie, to pewnie nie o to chodzi. – odpowiedziała mu Daria, strzelając Wirkiem, który dmuchnął tornadem w Narumi, odpychając ją od zgniecenia przez pięść (Narumi była wtedy zajęta odbiciem drugiej pięści na bok, która zagrażała Lilianie). - Może coś tam trzeba umieścić. Tylko co? – zamyślił się Serious, jednocześnie unikając pięści bossa. - Może, spróbujcie strzelać po ścianach, by coś wypadło. – zaproponował Diaval. Zaczęliśmy strzelać po ścianach. Niestety, były tylko niezniszczalnym elementem otoczenia, z którego nic nie wypada. - Jprdl… - wycedziła przez zęby Vicky, dalej unikając jego ataków. Po jednym uniku, strzeliła w ziemię Optimusem. Ten transformował w dużego, opancerzonego śluzaka z niebieski wiertłem. Wywiercił w podłodze długi wykop, licząc, że zbliżający się do niego boss wywróci się. Ten jednak, dzięki kulce, swobodnie stoczył się do fosy. Ciężko jednak było mu się wydostać. Wtedy, olśniło mnie. - Ludzie, mam pomysł! On musi tą kulką wlecieć do jednego z dołków! Wtedy coś się powinno stać. – zaproponowałem. Każdy zamyślił się chwilę. Mój plan brzmiał bardzo sensownie. Wcześniej na to nie wpadliśmy, zapewne dlatego, że jego kulka zdawała się być większa, niż dołki. Ale, zmieścił się w nieco mniejszym wykopie, więc i tutaj powinno się udać. - On ma rację, powinno się udać! – krzyknęła Minene, uciekając od bossa. To samo zrobiła Vicky i Diavel. Boss ruszył za Vicky. Ona biegła w stronę dołku, przeskakując nad nim. Boss jednak wpadł do środka, chwilowo utykając. Od dołka rozeszła się po nim błękitna poświata. - Spróbujmy teraz strzelić. – powiedział Serious, strzelając w bossa Breakdownem. Boss wreszcie otrzymał obrażenia. Wreszcie znalazł się sposób. - Mamy go! Napier*alać ile wlezie!! – krzyknęła Minene, odpalając w bossa Semtex. Wszyscy zaczęliśmy prowadzić ostrzał. Po chwili bossowi udało się wyjść z dołka, jednak ciągle oświetlała go poświata, przez jeszcze kilka sekund. Gdy był nią oświetlony, mogliśmy zadawać obrażenia, bo gdy znikła, nasze śluzaki znowu nie zadawały mu ciosów. Dlatego, musieliśmy go tak wprowadzać w te dołki jeszcze parę razy, by móc zadawać obrażenia, biorąc pod ogień krzyżowy. Jego HP spadło wreszcie do połowy, a kamień na ciele skruszył się, odsłaniając, co prawda, kamienne ciało, lecz nie pokryte pancerzem. Kamień na nim był czerwonawy, więc pewnie to jest coś w stylu „wnętrzności”, a pancerz skóry. Od teraz strzelanie w jego ciało zadawało mu obrażenia, przez co nie było potrzeby wprowadzania go w dołek. Nawet lepiej, by nie wpadał. Bo od momentu rozbicia pancerzu, gdy wjechał w dołek, fakt, okrywała go ta poświata, lecz zamiast czynić podatnym na obrażenia, czyniła niezniszczalnym. Dlatego, musieliśmy starać się trzymać go z dala od dołków, co bywało trudne. Po paru chwilach jego HP spadło na końcówkę żółtej strefy. - Dalej, dalej, rozwalić go! – krzyknął Diaval, szarżując na niego i prowadząc ostrzał. Jego HP było bliskie żółtej strefie, co było ryzykowne. - Ej, czekaj, jesteś ranny! – krzyknęła w jego stronę Narmui. Ten jednak nie słuchał. - I co z tego?! To Ja zasługuję na zwycięstwo, i ja go rozwalę! – krzyczał, nie zauważając, że boss przymierza się do szarży. Usiłowaliśmy go ostrzec, lecz ten to ignorował. Boss wybił się z rąk i ruszył, przejeżdżając po Diavalu i miażdżąc kulą. HP naszego lidera spadło do zera. Podbiegłem do niego, strzelając Protektorem. Ten jednak, nie wiedzieć czemu, zrobił unik przed nim, turlając się na bok. - Co ty robisz? To śluzak leczący, pomoże ci! – krzyknął do niego Śluzakomaniak. Podbiegłem, zgarniając Protektora i klękając przy Diavalu. - J-ja… jestem chciwy… nie dbałem o wasze bezpieczeństwo… z-zasługuję na to… - wymamrotał ostatkiem sił Diaval, a jego ciało zaczęło błyszczeć. Chciałem strzelić w niego Protektorem, lecz ten jednym machnięciem ręką wybił mi blaster z rąk. – T-ty nie jesteś taki, możesz go z-zniszczyć, możesz być kiedyś lepszym liderem niż ja, d-dokończ to… - wyszeptał do mnie swoje ostatnie słowa. Wielu z nas w tym momencie zaczęły lecieć łzy. Chwilę potem, ciało Diavala rozpadło się na kryształy. Jego śluzaki rozbiegły się gdzieś, prócz Zębacza. Podbiegł on do mnie, a przede mną pojawił się komunikat „GRACZ DIAVAL OFIAROWAŁ CI W TESTAMENCIE ŚLUZAKA ZĘBACZA”. Zębacz oficjalnie dołączył do mojego arsenału, podnosząc mój level aż do 98! Nazwałem śluzaka Kieł, po czym wstałem, i ruszyłem naprzeciwko bossa, strzelając Kłem. Na początku było ciężko, ale gdy jego HHP spadło do czerwonej strefy, było łatwiej. Wtedy też reszta pomogła mi, strzelając w niego. Ostateczny cios zadałem jednak ja. Strzeliłem Sieciarzem w sufit, podciągając się do góry, a gdy znalazłem się przy twarzy bossa, z furią wbiłem mu kamienną maczugę w twarz, sprowadzając jego HP do zera! Boss rozpadł się na kawałki i znikł, a przed nami pojawił się komunikat „KAMIENNY DOZORCA POKONANY! UDAŁO SIĘ ODBLOKOWAĆ JASKINIĘ LEŚNĄ!” Punkty z bossa porozchodziły się po reszcie, każdemu prócz Vicky i mnie fundując o 10 leveli więcej (my nie dostaliśmy pewnie dlatego, że aktualnie z całej drużyny mieliśmy najwyższe levele). Oprócz świadomości odblokowania kolejnej jaskini i zdobycia tak wysokiego levelu (choć zapanowanie nad tak silnym śluzakiem trochę mi zajmie), ucieszyło mnie coś jeszcze – mina Minene, która zrozumiała, że mam wyższy level od niej. Rozdział XIV - Początki w Jaskini Leśnej Nagle, zostaliśmy teleportowani na zewnątrz, tuż przed Siedzibę Bossa. Na naszych oczach budynek rozpadał się na kamienne wiórki, które rozrywały się, nim spadły na ziemię. Po rozbiciu odsłoniło się… gigantyczne przejście do Jaskini Leśnej. Wszyscy przywołaliśmy mechy i ruszyliśmy przez przejście. Jechaliśmy mającym zaledwie parę metrów, ciemnym korytarzem, raz skręcając w lewo, i już wjeżdżając do Jaskini Leśnej. W odróżnieniu od Skalnej, ziemię pokrywała trawa, a przed nami rozpościerały się krajobrazy lasów oraz strumyków. Naprawdę, piękny krajobraz. Wszyscy rozwiązaliśmy drużynę i rozdzieliliśmy się, chcąc zbadać lepiej jaskinię. Co ciekawe, oddziały, na które podzielił nas Diaval, spodobały się nam, w wyniku czego osoby z oddziałów założyły drużyny. Ja, Minene i Vicky jechaliśmy prosto, leśną polaną, obserwując znajdujące się naokoło śluzaki. Były one zupełnie inne niż te w Skalnej. Przede wszystkim, widzieliśmy wiele Arachnetów, oraz biegające dookoła zielone śluzaki, nazywane Pnączniaki. Zatrzymaliśmy się, schodząc z mechów i przeszukując krzaki w poszukiwaniu śluzaków. - Hm, gdzie one są… - zamyśliłem się, przeszukując krzaki. Nagle, z krzaków wyskoczył na mnie mały, fioletowawo-zielony pająk z kleszczami. Cofnąłem się gwałtownie, ładując Kła i celując w niego. Przeciwnik nazywał się Leśny pająk, i posiadał 35 lvl. To trochę dużo, zwłaszcza, że sprawiał wrażenie zaledwie moba. Strzeliłem, a Kieł okrążał go sobą, wirując jak piła. HP wroga spadło do zera, a ten wyparował. - Matt! Coś się stało? – przybiegła Vicky, a za nią Minene. Obie pomogły mi wstać. Zauważyłem, że Vicky udało się już złapać jednego Pnączniaka, o statystykach: Gatunek: Pnączniak, Typ: Roślina, Występowanie: Niepospolicie, Specjalność: tworzenie pnączy, Level: 2, Imię: Rose, Płeć: Samica. - Rzucił się na mnie mob, o 35 levelu. – wyjaśniłem. - Ej, ej, what?! Mob o 35 levelu na początku, poza miastem? – zdziwiła się Vicky. Nie da się ukryć, że w Jaskini Skalnej, kamienne wilki między Trójskalem a Siedzibą Bossa miały tylko 15 lvl. - W sumie, co się dziwicie oboje. To nowa jaskinia, więc muszą być mocniejsze moby. – dodała Minene. - Hm, chyba że. – odpowiedziała Vicky, po chwili wyjmując tablet i szukając czegoś w Slugnecie. – Boże, jakie lagi… durny tablet… - wycedziła przez zęby, zirytowana „przecudowną prędkością Slugnetu”. Po chwili coś zaczęła wpisywać. - Co robisz? – spytałem, a Minene przeszukiwała krzaki. - Zalogowałam się na stronę główną z informacjami do gry, i wpisuję ostrzeżenie odnośnie tych przeciwników. Tylko, w sumie… to mógł być „jednorazowy”, czający się w krzakach przeciwnik, a nie występujący tu na potęgę mob, a wtedy… - nie dokończyła, bo rozmowę przerwał nam krzyk Minene, która nagle wybiegła z krzaków. – Minene! Co się stało? - Spier*alamy!!! – krzyknęła, biegnąc i pociągając nas za sobą. Z krzaków wyłoniło się… jakieś 20 Leśnych pająków! Szybko wezwaliśmy mechy i ruszyliśmy pędem przed siebie. Moby jednak wykonywały szybkie susy po drzewach, z łatwością się do nas zbliżając. Wtedy dorwaliśmy się do blasterów i zaczęliśmy strzelać. Vicky miała najciężej z nas, ponieważ żaden jej śluzak nie miał nawet 25 levelu. Z kolei ja miałem Kła, a Minene Semtex. Jeden strzał mającej 35 lvl Semtex rozwalił całą hordę. - Dobra… uff… to jednak są moby. – powiedziała Vicky, wyjmując tablet ponownie i wpisując co trzeba na stronkę. – Wiecie, ja chyba pojadę do poprzedniej jaskini. W Trójskalu jest strzelnica, jeszcze lepsza niż w Kamieńcu. Muszę trochę podbić levele śluzakom. – powiedziała Vicky. - Może, pojedziemy z tobą? – zaproponowałem. - Nie, nie trzeba. Nie jadę na niebezpieczne terytorium, tylko prosto na strzelnicę. Plus, widzę, że rwie was do łapania śluzaków, dlatego, nie przerywajcie sobie. Jak coś, jesteśmy w kontakcie przez panel. - odpowiedziała Vicky, zawracając mecha w stronę wyjścia z Jaskini Leśnej. Ruszyła, machając nam na pożegnanie. Odmachaliśmy. Akurat, co do podbudowania leveli miała rację. Dlatego, postanowiliśmy na chwilę obecną przejechać się po nowych terenach, eliminując moby i nabijając levele śluzakom. Główny nacisk podczas tego nastawiliśmy na nasze najsłabsze śluzaki – mającą 5 lvl Aerę i mającą 10 lvl Millsę. Przy mających 35 lvl mobach to naprawdę nie było łatwe. Ponad trzy godziny zajęło nam podbicie każdej z nich leveli o 10. Co gorsza, już po przekroczeniu łącznego, 50 levelu ciężej nabijało się następne, nie mówiąc już o 100 levelu. Bowiem ja i Minene mieliśmy teraz po równo 107 lvl (Minene nabiła dodatkowo dwa levele Semtex). Vicky w tym czasie ponabijała bardzo wiele leveli śluzakom. Unicron już zbliżał się do 35 lvl. Zgaduję, że pewnie jest poza strzelnicą, i szybko nabija levele. Po drodze, przemierzając coraz dalsze tereny, natrafiliśmy na Narumi. Co dziwne, była sama, odłączona od drużyny. Walczyła z otaczającymi ją mobami. Widać, że przez ten czas nie próżnowała. Udało jej się nabić 95 level! Luka miała teraz 40 lvl, Bokser 20 lvl, Młotoglowy 15 lvl, a Kopach 20 lvl. W końcu, minęły ponad 4 godziny od wejścia do jaskini. Pomogliśmy jej w rozwaleniu mobów. - Nie musieliście. Jeszcze kilka mobów, i miałabym wyższy lvl… - odpowiedziała Narumi, lekko spuszczając głowę i zakładając ręce. - Wybacz, mieliśmy wrażenie, że sobie nie radzisz. – odpowiedziałem. - Dobra, nic się nie stało. – powiedziała Narumi, uśmiechając się. – Po prostu… nie lubię pająków. – wyjaśniła, . - Może, ale level jednak nabiłaś wysoki. – dodała Minene. - Ehem. – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się. - Razem z Darią i Lilianą zapuściłyśmy się dość daleko, po drodze natrafiając na bardzo wiele mobów. Potem, zaczęło być ich więcej, i rozdzieliło nas. – wyjaśniła, otwierając panel i zerkając na mapę jaskini. Tak jak u nas, większość całej mapy była pusta, widoczny był tylko skrawek, który odwiedziliśmy. Każde z nas miało inny skrawek mapy odblokowany, lecz ilością chyba tyle samo. – O, Daria i Liliana są praktycznie w tym samym miejscu. Albo czekają, albo coś je napadło, choć, nie widzę, by ich HP spadało, na szczęście. No nic, ja już będę jechać. – odpowiedziała, przywołując mecha i wsiadając. - Nie zostaniesz jeszcze? – spytałem. - Heh… nie mogę. Muszę sprawdzić, co u dziewczyn. Spokojnie, poradzisz sobie, masz przecież Minene. – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się i odjeżdżając. - Właśnie… wolałbym kogoś normalnego… - dodałem w myślach. Rozdział XV - Szał leveli Przemierzaliśmy nową jaskinię aż do wieczora. Po drodze nie natrafiliśmy na inne osoby. Prawdopodobnie wszyscy wrócili do Jaskini Skalnej, by podnieść levele śluzakom. Ja i Minene dalej je nabijaliśmy, podbudowując swoje śluzaki coraz bardziej. Minene osiągnęła 115 lvl, a jej śluzaki: Semtex 37 lvl, Fugas 28 lvl, War 28 lvl, i Millsa 22 lvl. Ja natomiast osiągnąłem 117 lvl, a mój arsenał: Protektor 25 lvl, Rogacz 25 lvl, Sieciarz 10 lvl, Szrapnel 10 lvl, Aera 15 lvl, i Kieł 32 lvl. Vicky przez te wszystkie godziny też nie próżnowała, osiągając 145 lvl. Jej arsenał wyglądał następująco: Powerful 23 lvl, Unicron 32 lvl, Shelly 22 lvl, Hiro 20 lvl, Spider 23 lvl, Optimus 20 lvl, i Rose 5 lvl. Widać, że jak się zaweźmie, to nic jej nie zatrzyma. Przez większość czasu mapa Jaskini Skalnej wskazywała, że Vicky znajduje się na Terytorium Kamiennych Wojowników. Może i wyrwa zniknęła na dobre, ale hordy wojowników na pewno dalej tam są, więc nie ma co się dziwić nabiciem tak szybko 30 leveli. My zaś levele nabijaliśmy, rozwalając setki mobów w dżungli. Postanowiliśmy nie łapać nowych śluzaków, póki nasze dotychczasowe śluzaki nie osiągną minimum 35 leveli na głowę. - Hej, Minene. Wracamy do Trójskala, do domu? Jestem już padnięty, dłużej nie mogę strzelać. – zapytałem Minene, ziewając. - Ta, też mam dość. Coś mnie napier*ala w krzyżu, muszę się przespać chwilę. Zwijamy się. – odpowiedziała. Zawróciliśmy mechy w stronę wyjścia z Jaskini Leśnej, wracając do Jaskini Skalnej. Po paru kilometrach drogi, wreszcie wróciliśmy do Trójskala. O mały włos, a byśmy zasnęli po drodze. Już przy wjeździe do miasta prawie padliśmy na twarz. Rozbudził nas jednak nietypowy widok. W całym Trójskalu roiło się od graczy, każdy z levelem powyżej 75. Wszyscy szli w tym samym kierunku, lub odchodzili od niego. Mowa tu o strzelnicy. Zapewne informacja o mobach, jaką Vicky zamieściła w Slugnecie, rozbudziła w graczach chęć osiągnięcia odpowiedniego levelu. Po drodze widzieliśmy także naszych znajomych, którzy także ponabijali pokaźne levele. Serious osiągnął już 112 lvl, Slugling 108 lvl, Śluzakomaniak 100 lvl, Liliana 101 lvl, Daria 108 lvl, a Narumi 107 lvl. Heh, jutro trzeba będzie się ostro wziąć za nabijanie leveli. A tymczasem… spać. Szybko wróciliśmy do domu, centralnie padając na swoje łóżka i zasypiając. Obudziliśmy się dopiero o 10 następnego dnia. Od razu zerwaliśmy się, jedząc na szybko śniadanie i ruszając na strzelnicę. Spędziliśmy na niej kilka godzin, podbudowując sobie levele. Wychodząc, natknęliśmy się na strzelaninę. Gracz mający 70 lvl został ostrzeliwany przez… szantażystów! No tak, Minene od czasu spotkania mnie nie polowała na szantażystów, nie miała czasu. Dlatego też rośli oni w siłę. Wracając do szantażystów – była nimi grupka złożona z pięciu graczy. Dwoje z nich miało 76 lvl, pozostała dwójka 96 lvl, a ich lider miał 120 lvl. Poruszali się na mecha-hienach. - Proszę, zostawcie mnie w spokoju! – krzyknął do nich gracz. Ci jednak dalej strzelali w niego, sprowadzając jego zdrowie do czerwonej strefy. - Hehe, zapomnij, pokurczu. – odburknął rozbawiony lider, rzucając spojrzenia na pomocników. – Pokurcz załatwiony, dobijajcie. Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy. – powiedział do podwładnych, sugerując im, by któryś zabił gracza. - Proszę, nie! – krzyknął przerażony gracz, podczas gdy jeden z szantażystów, mający 76 lvl szykował się, by wystrzelić mającego 35 lvl Ramera. Jednak, nim wykonał strzał, ja odpaliłem Kła, a Minene Semtex. Śluzaki uderzyły go sobą, sprowadzając jego HP do połowy żółtej strefy i zrzucając z mecha. Szantażyści popatrzyli na nas, później skupiając wzrok na Minene. - Och, proszę, proszę… Dark Angel we własnej osobie… kto by pomyślał. Byłem pewien, że porzuciłaś ten fach. – powiedział lider do Minene, z kpiną w głosie. - Jak nie ja, to kto by was zabijał? – odpowiedziała Minene, wrednie się szczerząc. Ja zaś strzeliłem w rannego gracze Protektorem, odnawiając mu HP do żółtej strefy. Zęby odnowić całe jego HP, Protektor musiałby mieć 70 lvl. Dlatego bardzo istotne jest, bym kładł nacisk na Protektora podczas rozdawania leveli. Lider zaś zmierzył mnie wzrokiem. - Hm, śluzak Medyk, leczący obrażenia… - zamyślił się, po chwili pstrykając palcami. Na tę komendę, jego poplecznicy wycelowali w nas z blasterów śluzakami mającymi minimum 30 lvl. – Mam dla was propozycję. Oddajcie mi tego śluzaka leczącego oraz wasze całe punkty, a nie zabiję was. – powiedział ponuro, wkładając do blastera mającego aż 40 lvl Armashelta. - Hm, wybieramy śmierć… dla was. – wycedziła Minene, wrednie się szczerząc i odpalając w stronę szantażystów Millsę, która wybuchła, zmuszając ich do rozproszenia się. Rozpoczęła się walka. Ja i Minene schowaliśmy się za murkiem, celując we wrogów zza osłony. Graczowi udało się przywołać swojego mecha i bezpiecznie uciec. Na nasze nieszczęście, większość graczy albo nabijała levele na Terytorium Wojowników, albo w Leśnej Jaskini, więc nie miał nam kto pomóc. Przeciwnicy nie mieli wiele śluzaków, lecz były one bardzo mocne. Lider posiadał trzy śluzaki mające 40 lvl – Armashelta, Skałowca i Ramera. Bitwa rozgorzała na dobre. Wielokrotnie musiałem leczyć siebie i Minene Protektorem, choć przy otrzymywanych ranach, Protektor odnawiał nam zaledwie ponad połowę HP względem tego, które straciliśmy od ciosów. Pomagierom zdrowia pospadały do żółtych stref (tamten, co wcześniej oberwał, ukrywał się i celował zza murków jak my), zaś liderowi nawet nie do połowy. Gdy nasze HP spadało coraz bardziej, zdecydowaliśmy się na ryzykowny krok. Przywołując mechy, ruszyliśmy pędem, unikając nadlatujących śluzaków. Śmignęliśmy między liderem i jego trzema pomagierami, w jednym celu – dopaść najsłabsze ogniwo szantażystów. Równocześnie, wystrzeliliśmy w niego Kła i Semtex, wcześniej dobijając do czerwonego paska Skałowcami. Szantażysta zginął. Jako że zabiliśmy go równocześnie, każde z nas otrzymało dodatkowo 38 leveli. Każde z nas osiągnęło wtedy 163 level (na strzelnicy dobiliśmy do 125)! Porozdzielaliśmy punkty śluzakom. Mój arsenał: Protektor 35 lvl, rogacz 35 lvl, Sieciarz 20 lvl, Szrapnel 20 lvl, Aera 21 lvl, i Kieł 32 lvl. Natomiast arsenał Minene: Semtex 50 lvl, Fugas 39 lvl, War 39 lvl, oraz Millsa 35 lvl. Teraz w przeciągu paru chwil podobijaliśmy każdego z nich aż do ostatniego skrawka czerwonego paska. Szantażyści leżeli na ziemi, a Minene i ja celowaliśmy w nich Skałowcami. - I co? Opłacało się zadzierać? Pamiętajcie skur*iele, Dark Angel zawsze jest w formie. – powiedziała do nich Minene, wrednie się uśmiechając. Oni zaś trzęśli się z przerażenia. - Nie, proszę, nie róbcie nam krzywdy! – krzyknął ich lider, padając przed nami na twarz. – Możemy wam oddać punkty! Możemy je oddać nawet komuś innemu! Tylko błagam, nie zabijajcie nas! – nie powiem, gdy wraz z Minene dokonaliśmy zabójstwa tamtego szantażysty, poczułem jakby wyrzuty sumienia. - Ej, znacie moje zasady… zabiłeś jakiegoś gracza lub próbowałeś go zabić, czeka cię to samo. A co do punktów, razem posiadacie 388 leveli. To zajebiście duża sumka, jednak są gracze, którzy potrzebują punktów bardziej niż my. Jeśli natrafimy na takich, pooddajemy im wasze levele. Co nie oznacza, że sobie nie weźmiemy odrobinki. – wyjaśniła ponurym tonem, odpalając w nich Fugasa. Wybuch każdemu sprowadził HP do zera, zabijając, a Minene osiągnęła Aż 551 level!! Niesamowity wynik… - Co chcesz zrobić z nimi? – spytałem, gdy nagle moje konto podładowało kilka leveli od Minene. Dostałem równo połowę z leveli szantażystów, osiągając 357 level! Minene miała taki sam. Każdemu swojemu śluzakowi podładowałem do 35 levelu, samemu osiągając 210 level, resztę odsyłając Minene. Ona zaś swoim wszystkim podładowała do 50 leveli, osiągając równe 200. Pozostałe 304 levele rozdała po mieście mającym poniżej 100 leveli graczom, odkładając jeszcze na czarną godzinę dla nas 60 leveli, w razie jakbyśmy złapali nowego śluzaka. Ale, dzięki nam wyższe levele otrzymało jakieś 20 graczy. My zaś mieliśmy arsenał wystarczająco mocny do walki z mobami w Leśnej Jaskini. Rozdział XVI - Kompletna zmiana mechaniki gry Ruszyliśmy do Jaskini Leśnej. Z mającymi odpowiednie levele śluzakami, rozwalenie mobów nie będzie problemem. Spędziliśmy czas na eliminacji mobów i przedzieraniu się aż do dość oddalonego od wejścia do jaskini pierwszego miasta – Drzewca. Nie byliśmy pewni, czy damy radę zdobyć miasto, dlatego zawróciliśmy. Ja jednak byłem innego zdania. - Matt, jadę potropić szantażystów. Jedziesz ze mną? – spytała Minene, ładując do blastera Semtex. - Em, nie. Powalczę sobie z mobami. – odpowiedziałem, choć była to tylko po części prawda. Tak naprawdę, zamierzałem zdobyć miasto. Minene odjechała, a ja ruszyłem pod pole siłowe, przejeżdżając przez nie. Miasto, cóż, było całkiem ładne. W odróżnieniu do miast Jaskini Skalnej, tutaj znajdowała się roślinność. Rosły drzewa, krzewy, krzaki, pajęczyny… tak, pajęczyny sugerowały obecność mobów. Wyglądały one jak leśne pająki, tylko że były kremowe, miały 40 lvl i nazywały się Miejskie pająki. Miały lvl wyższy niż moje śluzaki, niech to… no ale trudno, nie miałem wyboru. Albo umrę, albo poproszę Minene o pomoc i narażę się jej gniewowi. Sam nwm co gorsze… zacząłem eliminować moby, na każdego przychodziły po dwa strzały, więc nie było aż tak dużego problemu. Gorzej, gdy zaczęła sunąć na mnie istna horda pająków. Wtedy rzuciłem się do ucieczki przez miasto, z pomocą Sieciarza uciekając na dachy budynków, gdzie było… więcej pająków. Z pomocą Sieciarza zacząłem tworzyć między budynkami mosty z pajęczyny, by móc przebiegać z jednego na drugie. Eliminacja mobów nie była łatwa, i zajęła mi sporo czasu. W trakcie walki nie raz moje zdrowie spadało dość mocno, lecz zawsze mogłem je doładować z pomocą Protektora. Minęło parę godzin, a mnie udało się wybić co do ostatniego moba będącego w mieście. Mimo to, nic się nie odblokowywało. Przechadzałem się po mieście, wreszcie wchodząc na plac główny. Tam, z leżących na środku sterty resztek drewna formował się mini-boss. Było to drzewo o humanoidalnych kształtach i ostrych szponach, mające 50 lvl. Boss nazywał się Drewniany upiór. Przystąpiłem do walki, unikając wystrzeliwanych z korony drzewnej bossa ostrych liści. Nie był on nawet tak ciężki, jakby mi się zdawało. W przeciągu kilku chwil udało mi się go rozwalić, samemu nie przyjmując praktycznie żadnych obrażeń. Wtedy pojawił się przede mną komunikat: „GRATULACJE, UDAŁO CI SIĘ ZDOBYĆ DRZEWIEC. CIESZ SIĘ DARMOWYMI PRZYWILEJAMI, JAKIE CZEKAJĄ CIEBIE JAKO ZDOBYWCĘ”. Wtedy na moje konto wpłynęło kilka kolejnych leveli, które porozdzielałem po Szrapnela i Protektora. Byłem bardzo szczęśliwy. Wreszcie udało mi się zdobyć miasto! Wtedy jednak, wydarzyło się coś, co kompletnie zmieniło wszystko. Nagle, do Drzewca, zostali teleportowani inni gracze. Praktycznie każdy miał powyżej 100 leveli. Niektórzy z nich mieli HP na czerwonej strefie, tak więc teleportacja ich tutaj zapewne odratowała ich od śmierci. Od razu, w tłumie znalazłem wszystkich znajomych. Gratulowali mi zdobycia miasta. Niektórzy byli zazdrośni o to, że mam tak wysoki lvl. Minene zaś z początku przywaliła mi mocno w ramię. - Ej! A to niby za co? – krzyknąłem na nią, choć wiedziałem za co. - Za bycie chu*em… wykiwałeś mnie, by samemu zdobyć miasto… tak się nie robi… - odpowiedziała, z chłodem w głosie patrząc na mnie. – Ale… każdy chyba potrzebuje czasem własnego osiągnięcia, więc, gratulacje. – odpowiedziała, wyciągając w moją stronę rękę, i uśmiechając się. Kurde, narobiła mi stracha… przyjąłem jej dłoń. Wtedy, przed nami pojawił się… administrator. To chyba dość ważna sprawa, skoro pofatygował się tu, przenosząc nas wszystkich do miasta. - Witajcie, gracze Slug Art Online. Ściągnąłem was tu, ponieważ należy coś wyjaśnić, a raczej dokonać pewnej zmiany, jeśli chodzi o rozgrywkę. – wyjaśnił. Czyżby chciał cofnąć zasadę śmierci w realnym świecie? Mam nadzieję, że tak. – Chodzi, o sposób zdobywania leveli. – dodał, wykonując zamach ręką. Wtedy… nam wszystkim levele spadły do 1! - Co jest?! – dobiegły odgłosy z tłumu. Wszyscy gracze byli wręcz spanikowani. Każdy ma 1 lvl, a moby poza miastem 35 lvl. Czyżby administrator chciał nas pozabijać? Chociaż, każde z nas ma 1 lvl, mimo iż mamy po kilka śluzaków. Czyli, chyba nie ma się czym aż tak bardzo martwić. - Co to ku*wa ma być?! Powaliło go?! Oddaj nam levele!! – dobiegały inne głosy z tłumu. - ODDAWAJ NASZE LEVELE MATKOJ*BCU!! – wydarła się Minene w stronę administratora. Ten zaś tylko wzdechnął. - Posłuchajcie, system leveli jaki stworzyliśmy, jest błędny. Ma kilka niedociągnięć. Dlatego, dokonałem zmian. Od teraz nie będziecie musieli wbijać aż tak szalonych liczb, by dorwać się do zaledwie mobów. Zresztą, levele będą wbijane rzadziej i wolniej, ze względu na nową mechanikę rozgrywki. Od teraz, wszystkie posiadane przez was śluzaki mają taki sam level jak wy. Gdy level ogólny wzrośnie, ich levele także. Levele możecie zdobywać walką śluzakami, podszkalaniem umiejętności, wykonywaniem questów, praktycznie wszystkim. Co do umiejętności, każdy śluzak od teraz posiada drzewko umiejętności, które możecie rozwijać, dodając mu nowe ataki, lub ulepszając poprzednie. Drzewka rozwijacie za specjalne punkty, możliwe do zdobycia za questy oraz przy awansach na kolejne levele. Na start każde z was dysponuje zestawem kilku punktów do drzewek, więc możecie porozwijać sobie śluzaki już teraz. A, i nie martwcie się co do mobów. Od teraz Leśne pająki mają 1 lvl. Teoretycznie, zaczynacie grę jakby od początku. O ile w kolejnych jaskiniach wszystko jest dostosowane pod nowy schemat rozgrywki, tak w Jaskini Skalnej czające się przy wyjściu moby dalej mają po 15 lvl, więc nie radzę wam wracać do poprzedniej jaskini, tylko zżyć się z nowym miejscem. Powodzenia, gracze. – wyjaśnił nam administrator, ponownie znikając w kłębach cienia. No, zaskoczyła nas ta wiadomość. - A to ku*wa! Dziw*a pier*olona, ku*as je*any!! – krzyczała Minene w miejsce, gdzie dawniej znajdował się administrator. Już prawie by rzuciła się (sam nwm na co niby), ale powstrzymała ją Vicky, pociągając za rękaw i strzelając przez głowę. - Nie przesadzaj, on ma racje. Ten schemat był chaotyczny. – wyjaśniła Vicky. - To prawda. W takim tempie już przed dziesiątą jaskinią byłby 10.000 level jako minimum dla graczy. – dodałem. – Już po jakimś czasie gry czułem, że ten schemat może być lekko chaotyczny, ale, no co miałem zrobić, narzekać? – dodałem. - Właśnie. Nie mieliśmy na to wpływu, a musieliśmy się tego trzymać, by przeżyć. Jak dla mnie, tak jest dobrze. – odpowiedziała Vicky. Minene nieco się uspokoiła, a my teoretycznie, zaczynamy grę od nowa. Rozdział XVII - Zmiany nie zawsze są złe Tak jak reszta graczy, zajrzałem do panelu. Wszystkie punkty co prawda były wyzerowane, ale na szczęście, miałem wszystkie śluzaki, jakie dotychczas zdobyłem, w tym Protektora. A dzięki temu, że levele nie będą tak często wbijane, Protektor będzie jeszcze skuteczniejszy. Klikając na Protektora, rozwinęło się jego drzewko umiejętności. Standardową umiejętnością było Medici. Klikając na to, rozwinął się opis zdolności: „Śluzak uwalnia błysk światła, zdolny odnawiać 1/4 HP danego levelu”. Miał także trzy rozwinięcia: „Błysk odnawia połowę HP danego levelu”, „Błysk odnawia 3/4 HP danego levelu”, oraz „Błysk odnawia całe HP danego levelu”. To były rozwinięcia Medici, jednej ze zdolności Medyka. Oprócz tego były też inne zdolności. Skin Splint, „Śluzak snuje ochronny kokon dookoła, odbudowując zniszczone otoczenie”, ulepszenia: „Kokon leczy szybciej, dodatkowo powoli regenerując zdrowie obecnych w nim graczy”, „Zasięg kokonu zostaje znacząco rozszerzony”, „Odnowione otoczenie i obiekty zostają wzmocnione, stając się wytrzymalsze”. Ta zdolność była jednak dostępna dopiero, gdy osiągniemy 3 lvl. Innymi umiejętnościami były Lightshield, „Śluzak tworzy tarczę chroniącą przed obrażeniami”, oraz Healing, „Śluzak tworzy na graczu zbroję światła, czyniącą go odpornym na obrażenia”. To były widoczne jak na razie zdolności, na które musiałbym ponabijać sporo leveli. Jako że miałem 6 śluzaków, dostałem na start po 6 punktów, którymi mogę pododawać moce śluzaków. Protektorowi ulepszyłem Medici tak, by leczył połowę HP. Każdemu polepszałem podstawową umiejętność, tracąc wszystkie punkty. Wyglądało to następująco: Rogacz, podstawy atak: Hammerstone: „Śluzak uderza kamienną pięścią z wielką siłą”. Po rozwinięciu siła pięści została zwiększona. Sieciarz, podstawy atak: Grabnet: „Śluzak łapie obiektu i wystrzeliwuje sieć do gracza, co pozwala przyciągać siebie lub przyciągać obiekty”. Zamiast rozwinąć to, wybrałem inną, będąca na 1 levelu zdolność Arachneta, Flashnet: „Śluzak snuje sieć, którą związuje wroga”. Potrzebne mi są bowiem zdolności do walki, dlatego zdecydowałem się na zakup tego. Szrapnel, podstawowy atak: Sploder: „Śluzak detonuje swoje ciało przy uderzeniu w obiekt”. Rozwinąłem to, dając Szrapnelowi możliwość zdetonowania siebie w locie. Przydatne, gdy przelatuje obok wroga gdy chybię. Aera, podstawowy atak: Slyphoon: „Śluzak tworzy tornado, wciągające i wyrzucające wrogów”. Ulepszyłem to, rozszerzając zasięg i moc tornada. Kieł, podstawowy atak: Throttlebit: „Śluzak wiruje jak piła, raniąc wrogów i siekając obiekty”. Ulepszyłem to, nadając pile większą szybkość, co gwarantowało lepszą skuteczność i szybsze pokonywanie dystansu przez śluzaka. Ta zmiana mechanizmu gry nie jest taka zła, ulepszenia to fajowy pomysł. Większości graczom spodobała się nowa mechanika gry. Każdy rozszedł się w swoją stronę, zapewne próbując nabić jakichś większy lvl. Moi znajomi też się porozchodzili. Podszedłem do Minene, która upgrade’owała drzewka śluzaków. - I jak? – zapytałem, zerkając na nią. Chyba jej przeszło, bo przydzielała punkty śluzakom, lekko uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Wiesz, to nie jest takie złe. – odpowiedziała, a ja przyjrzałem się jej śluzakom. War’a i Fugasa ulepszyła tak samo, jak ja Rogacza i Szrapnela. Przyjrzałem się statystykom Semtex i Millsy. Standardowym atakiem Semtex był Mineblaster: „Śluzak wyrzuca z siebie kilka przyklejających się do podłoża bomb, które wybuchają w tandemie”, a ulepszeniem było zwiększenie ilości bomb. Co do Millsy, standardowym atakiem był Nuklock: „Śluzak uczepia się dowolnej powierzchni i silnie wybucha po 5 sekundach.” Ulepszeniem była możliwość detonacji śluzaka wcześniej niż 5 sekund. - To, co teraz robimy? – spytałem, nie do końca wiedząc, co dalej. - Ej, mnie się pytasz? To ty masz tu wszystko za fri. – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się. Racja, przecież miałem wszystko za darmo. - Heh prawda… dobra, najpierw kupmy sobie dom. – zaproponowałem. Wybraliśmy mechy z wyposażenia i ruszyliśmy przez miasto, które było pełne graczy, nawet tych grających od niedawna. Musicie bowiem wiedzieć, że mimo rozpoczęcia gry oraz tego incydentu, który na pewno wstrząsnął światem, nadal do SAO logują się nowi gracze. Są to głównie krewni uwięzionych graczy, chcący spędzać z nimi czas, osoby chcące wspomóc graczy i szybciej uwolnić ich z gry, lub osoby zrezygnowane życiem, którym wszystko jedno. Dlatego, grono graczy się powiększa, i na szczęście nie ubywa od szantażystów. Ciekawi mnie jedna rzecz. Skoro rozgrywka została tak zmieniona, to czy można wysyłać punkty do graczy. Jeśli nie można, to plaga szantażystów ustanie na zawsze. Długo szukaliśmy domu. Drzewiec był bardzo dużym miastem. Co prawda nie tak jak Trójskale, ale większy od Skałopłótna. Dlatego też przemierzanie go trochę nam zajęło. Wreszcie, udało nam się znaleźć idealny apartamencik. Był to duży domek o białych ścianach, dwupiętrowy, z kilkunastoma pokojami, dwoma łazienkami, tarasem, ogrodem oraz lepszym niż w Kamieńcu schronem. Wygodne i świetne lokum. Rozpakowaliśmy się, potem wychodząc pozwiedzać miasto. Zjedliśmy coś w małej restauracji, kupiliśmy nowe tablety. Dalej lagują… ale mniej. Od razu widać, że o jotę lepsze od tych z Jaskini Skalnej. Niestety, tylko o jotę… resztę dnia poświęciliśmy na zwiedzanie tego ogromnego miasta. Wieczorem wróciliśmy do domu, przeglądając Slugneta, póki nie padliśmy. Rano wstaliśmy wcześnie, zjedliśmy śniadanie w jednym z lokali i wyruszyliśmy. Postanowiliśmy najpierw pozwiedzać te tereny, które odwiedzaliśmy wcześniej. Były na nich dalej Leśne pająki, lecz tak jak powiedział administrator, miały 1 lvl. Rozwalaliśmy je, chcąc nabić levele. Wtedy też zauważyliśmy tę dużą trudność. Po dwustu levelach wedle starego schematu nabijało się szybciej niż teraz. No i w sumie dobrze. Wcześniej postanowiliśmy nie łapać śluzaków, póki nie zdobędziemy wyższych leveli. Bo przy walce z mającymi 35 lvl mobami śluzak musiałby mieć lvl równy im, by zadać im jakiekolwiek obrażenia. A nabijanie dla niego kolejnych leveli byłoby czasochłonne i nudne. Dlatego, bardzo dobrze, że zmieniono mechanikę gry. Teraz możemy spokojnie łapać kolejne śluzaki. Zapuściliśmy się dalej niż wcześniej, docierając do rzeki. Słodkowodnej rzeczki. Skakały przy nich różowe śluzaki o wyłupiastych gałach. Taki śluzak nazywał się Bubbaleone, a jego specjalnością było bańkowe ciało i mydło. Wiem o tym, bo po zmianie rozgrywki od razu przed graczami wyświetlało się info co do gatunku, występowania, umiejętności, płci oraz przynależności śluzaka. Dzięki temu ostatniemu wiadomo, czy jest to śluzak możliwy do złapania, czy należy już do kogoś. Ja i Minene złapaliśmy sobie po Bubbaleon’ie. Ja samicę, ona samca. Oboje, po złapaniu ich, przejrzeliśmy ich drzewka, by wiedzieć, jakie mają moce. Podstawową było zamykanie wroga w bańkowym brzuchu, a inne to śliska i piekąca piana, przenoszenie właściciela, pęknięcie i huk, odbijanie śluzaków… wow, aż chce się rozwijać takiego śluzaka. Swojemu śluzakowi nadałem imię Rozdymka, a Minene swojego nazwała Huk. Rozdział XVIII - Sekretne miejsce Wróciliśmy się do miasta, wchodząc do baru i zamawiając u barmana jakichś napój. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co ze sobą zrobić. Vicky postanowiła dzisiaj zostać w domu, więc nie mogliśmy gdzieś razem wyskoczyć. Odblokowywać miasta nam się nie chciało, szukać śluzaków też nie, nabijać leveli też nie… kurde, nuda. - Siema. – usłyszeliśmy za sobą znajomy głos. Obróciliśmy się, widząc Sluglinga. Dosiadł się obok nas, zamawiając sobie napój. – Co porabiacie? – spytał. - Nic, nuda. Nie mamy co robić. Do dupy… - odpowiedziała Minene, kładąc głowę na skrzyżowane ręce (oparte o blat) i patrząc w szklankę z piciem. - Mhm. – mruknął Slugling, zastanawiając się. – Mam zajebisty pomysł. Znalazłem wejście do kopalni, w środku lasu. Może, pojedziemy tam razem? Na pewno jest tam coś super. – zaproponował Slugling. Kopalnia w środku lasu? Zaciekawiło mnie to, tak samo jak Minene. Oboje podnieśliśmy głowy. - No pewnie, kiedy wyruszamy? – spytałem, dopijając napój. - Zara, tylko dopiję. – mruknął, duszkiem wypijając pepsi-podobny napój i wychodząc z baru. Wyszliśmy pędem za nim, po czym wszyscy przywołaliśmy mechy i ruszyliśmy przed siebie. Jechaliśmy za Slugiem przez las, po drodze rozwalając moby. A pasek nawet nie na jednej czwartej… w sumie dobrze. Większe wyzwanie. Po paru minutach drogi dojechaliśmy… do ściany jaskini. W ścianie znajdowało się zniszczone wejście do kopalni. - Ej, to ma być środek lasu…? – burknęła Minene w stronę Sluga. - No, chyba… oj grunt że jest kopalnia. – dodał na szybko Slugling, chcąc uniknąć sprzeczki z Minene. Mądryś Slugling, mądryś. – Dla takiego mieszczucha jak ja kilka drzew to las. – dodał. Oł… na szczęście Minene tylko parsknęła ponuro. - On ma rację. Slugl… albo nie, jak masz naprawdę na imię? – spytałem. - A, po co ci to wiedzieć? – spytał zdziwiony, patrząc na mnie. - Jak zginiemy, przynajmniej będziemy się znać. – odpowiedziałem, lekko się uśmiechając. Kurde… zamieniam się w Minene! Ja nie chce… - Aaaaa, spoko. Matthew Hope. – odpowiedział, jakby bez zastanowienia, ale świadom swej decyzji. - O, super! Ja też jestem Matt. Matthew Proust. – odpowiedziałem. Nie dość, że Matt to świetny kumpel, to jeszcze mamy to samo imię! - O, super! – odpowiedział. – Dobra, wbijamy do kopalni. – powiedział pełen energii do dalszych działań, wjeżdżając do kopalni. - Jeden Matt bywał dobijający… a ten to też Matt… nie dźwignię takiego brzemienia… - mówiła do siebie cicho Minene, wjeżdżając za nami do kopalni. Jechaliśmy tak wąskim, kamiennym tunelem pełnym zniszczonych belek. Dookoła biegały biało-turkusowe śluzaki, oznaczone jako Strachoduchy. Ich typem był Medium, a atutem straszenie przeciwnika. Śluzak straszący, to naprawdę świetny pomysł. - Spróbuję złapać takiego śluzaka. – oznajmił Matt, zeskakując z raptora i odbywając cały „rytuał” łapania śluzaków. Gdy wreszcie mógł go złapać, pojawił się komunikat: „MASZ ZA NISKI LEVEL, BY ŁAPAĆ RZADKIE ŚLUZAKI”. – COOOO?! – wykrztusił zszokowany Matt. – To jaki mam mieć level?! – zaczął nerwowo walić palcem w komunikat. – Jaki ma być ten ku*wa level?! – krzyczał dalej. - Zaczynam lubić tego gościa… - powiedziała cicho Minene, uśmiechając się. Udało mi się uspokoić Matt’a i odciągnąć od Strachoducha. W sumie, też bym się wściekł, że nie mogę mieć śluzaka. To dziwne… Protektor jest bardzo rzadki, a mogłem go złapać. Hm, to pewnie „zasługa” zmiany mechaniki rozgrywki. Mniejsza, jechaliśmy dalej przed siebie. - Fajnie te śluzaki duchy. Może są tu prawdziwe duchy, hehe… - zaczął Matt, gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy jakiś dźwięk, podobny do targanych przez mocny wiatr drzwi oraz dźwięk zardzewiałych łańcuchów. Przyznam, że poczułem na sobie gęsią skórę, rozglądając się nerwowo dookoła, ze Szrapnelem załadowanym w blasterze. Jednak, nic nie przychodziło. - Hm, dziwne… - pomyślałem, po czym w milczeniu, dalej niespokojni, ruszyliśmy przed siebie. Dojechaliśmy wreszcie do… ściany. Zwykłego końca tunelu. - CO?! Tyle jazdy, dla marnej ściany?! – krzyknął poirytowany Matt. - Spokojnie. Teoretycznie, odnaleźliśmy kolonię Strachoduchów. – powiedziałem. Szkoda że nie możemy ich łapać. - Mhm, w sumie racja… - odpowiedział Matt. Widząc, że nie mamy tu czego szukać z takimi levelami, ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną. Gdy się wycofywaliśmy, przed nami pojawił się… duch! Był złożony z mgły, miał przyrośniętą do ciała głowę, ręce ze szponami oraz ogon zamiast nóg. Nie miał twarzy, tylko jakby „skrzela” w miejscu ust, spod których widać było chmurkę dymu, będącą najprawdopodobniej jego oddechem (tak jak to jest w horrorach). Duch posiadał 2 lvl, więc mógł stanowić wyzwanie. Od razu rozpoczęliśmy ostrzał, po paru wystrzałach sprowadzając jego zdrowie do czerwonej strefy. - Ha, z nam się nie zadziera! – powiedział Matt w stronę ducha, szykując się na wystrzelenie Bombki. Jednak duch rozbłysnął cały zielonkawą energią, uderzając sobą o podłoże i… ginąc. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co miało mu to dać, póki podłoże pod nami się nie zawalało! Próbowaliśmy uciec, ale to na nic. Spadliśmy o parę metrów niżej, z całej siły przywalając o glebę. Jak się okazało, spadliśmy na śliską, pochyle „ustawioną” ziemię, więc od razu zjechaliśmy pędem w dół. Trasa skończyła się kolejnym spadem w dół, tym razem na twardszy grunt. Ziemia, po której zjeżdżaliśmy, znajdowała się w środku wąskiego tunelu, do którego wejście zostało zablokowane, gdy z sufitu opadła zardzewiała, stalowa brama. - Ała, co do cholery?! – wykrzyczał Matt, podnosząc się z ziemi i patrząc na bramę. - Ku*wa, znowu utknęliśmy… - wysyczała Minene, z trudem wstając. Potem podeszła do mnie i pomogła mnie wstać. - Utknęliśmy… i nie wiemy, co dalej… - dodałem, ładując w razie co Kła. - Mhm… - wymamrotał Matt, rozglądając się dookoła. Za nami znajdowało się wejście do krętego tunelu. – Chodźmy tam. – powiedział, wskazując na tunel. Wszyscy weszliśmy do niego. Rozdział XIX - Kopalnia z questem Szliśmy wydrążonym w skale, podtrzymywanym przez słabe i kruche belki tunelem, co chwila napotykając duchy. Na szczęście, była nas trójka, więc rozwalanie wrogów mających wyższy level nie stanowiło dla nas aż tak poważnego problemu. Przemierzając niekończący się, kręty tunel, co chwila widzieliśmy Strachoduchy. Teraz nie tylko Matt, ale także ja i Minene byliśmy zirytowani tym, że nie możemy ich złapać. Wreszcie, natrafiliśmy na… tory. Żelazne tory, na których stały dwa wagoniki, jeden za drugim. Tory zaczynały się tuż za wagonami, a rozciągały się przed nimi, bardzo daleko, prosto w dół. Nagle z ziemi zaczęło wychodzić wiele duchów. Było ich za dużo, i zbyt szybko traciliśmy HP, dlatego też nie zastanawiając się wiele, wskoczyliśmy do wagoników. Matt do tego pierwszego, a ja i Minene do tego drugiego. Niestety, był pewien problem… - Jak mamy do cholery ruszyć te wagoniki?! – krzyknął Matt, próbując jakoś ruszyć go z miejsce. Fakt, nie mieliśmy bladego pojęcia, jak je ruszyć. Uderzanie, popychanie – nic nei działało. - Tak to ku*wa jest z nowościami… co nowe, to spier*olą… - wycedziła przez zęby Minene, uderzając w furii pięścią w wagonik. Niestety, dalej nic. Nie widząc innego wyjścia, zajęliśmy się rozwalaniem duchów, co nie przychodziło nam łatwo. W trakcie strzelaniny Semtex porozrzucała wiele bomb, z czego dwie z nich upadły za nasze wagoniki. Wybuch na szczęście nic nam nie zrobił, ale za to ruszył te wagoniki. W ostatniej chwili wyrwaliśmy się ze szpon duchów, gnając prosto w dół. - Ło kur*a, ale to ma kopa! – krzyczał Matt podczas jazdy. Wyglądało to bardziej jak krzyczenie na rollercoaster’ze, niż jakichś krzyk z przerażenia… a przynajmniej póki nie gnaliśmy prosto na basenik lawy, w którym kończyły się tory! Wtedy wszyscy zaczęliśmy się drzeć przerażeni. - Odpalcie Arachnety! – krzyknąłem, wskazując palcem na znajdujący się parę metrów nad basenem lawy metalowy podest. Ja i Matt mieliśmy Arachnety (jego nazywał się Spidey), zaś Minene nie. Matt jako pierwszy wystrzelił Arachneta, wciągając siebie do góry. Potem ja i Minene. Niestety, sieć nie była w stanie utrzymać nas oboje, i zaczęła pękać, gdy byliśmy już na wysokości Matt’a, ale wciąż daleko od podestu. Wtedy Matt załadował czerwono-niebieskiego śluzaka z czułka o kształcie Y, zwanego Polero, którego specjalnością było dzielenie się na dwa. Jego Polero nazywał się Double. Śluzak transformował w dwie głowy innego koloru złączone dwukolorowym sznurem. Double uderzył nas, obydwoje naraz, odpychając prosto na platformę po przeciwnej stronie. Heh, oryginalny sposób ratunku. - Dzięki Matt. – wykrztusiliśmy, wstając. Na samym suficie „pomieszczenia” znajdowała się drabinka, dzięki której przeszliśmy na platformę Matt’a. Szliśmy kolejnym korytarzem, wreszcie dochodząc do pomieszczenia średnich rozmiarów, na środku którego znajdował się mały otwór pełen lawy. Od razu po wejściu do pomieszczenia, poprzednią drogę zablokowały nam żelazne drzwi. Zaś naprzeciwko nas znajdowały się większe drzwi, zaryglowane, i to całkiem pokaźnie. Rozglądaliśmy się chwilę, szukając czegoś, co nam pomoże. Wtedy, z baseniku lawy wyszedł nietypowy śluzak. Można nawet powiedzieć, że w porównaniu z innymi nieco brzydszy. Miał brązowo-czerwone ciało, połowę twarzy oraz czubek głowy niebieskie. Nie miał czułek, ale posiadał za to dwie, wielkie, chyba brwi. Na plecach znajdowało się kilka otworów z lawą. Nazywał się Wytapiacz, a jego specjalnością było wykuwanie przedmiotów. Nim zdążyliśmy zareagować, Matt podbiegł do niego, kucając przy nim. - Hej śluzak. Chcesz do mnie dołączyć? – rzucił prosto z mostu. Wytapiacz przeszywał go niechętnie wzrokiem, ale po chwili przekonał się i wskoczył mu do rąk. – Ał, jeszcze gorący… - wysyczał Matt, szybko wyjmując wnyk i wrzucając Wytapiacza do niego, sam zaś dmuchając sobie na poparzone dłonie. Potem, nadał śluzakowi imię Kowal. – Jeeej! – ogłosił tryumfalnie Matt, spoglądając na Kowala. - Super, że ci się udało. – stwierdziłem, zerkając na śluzaka, który nawiasem mówiąc był bardzo rzadki. Zdziwiło mnie to, skoro żadne z nas mając 1 lvl nie może łapać śluzaków rzadkich, a co dopiero bardzo rzadkich. Nagle, z podłogi zaczęły się unosić kłęby dymu, formując się na środku pomieszczenia. Matt gwałtownie odskoczył do tyłu, ładując Kowala do blastera. Dym uformował się na baseniku lawy w ducha. Jego tułów był wielki i szeroki, zatopiony po części w lawie. Ręce były grube, napakowane i pokryte metalowymi obręczami. Głowa zaś przybrała formę wielkiej czaszki, z otworów której biły płomienie. Wykonane z dymu ciało ducha napełniła lawa, nadając mu kolor pomarańczowo-czerwony. Duch był zwany Kowal duchów, oraz posiadał 6 level! I był to niestety boss, który z lawy stworzył w swoich rękach wielki młot i bardzo długą rękojeścią. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że mając 1 lvl, szybko umrzemy. Nagle, boss upuścił młot, łapiąc się za twarz i wyjąc. Wtedy to już kompletnie nas zdezorientowało. Cały czas mieliśmy wymierzone w niego blastery. Nie strzelaliśmy jednak, ponieważ co chwila widoczny w polu widzenia pasek zdrowia bossa zaczynał jakby znikać. Wreszcie, znikł, tak jak płomienie z oczodołów, ukazując niebieskawe oczy. Takie same, jakie miał Wartownik. - Em, strzelać czy nie? - zapytał zdezorientowany Matt, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. - Nie strzelaj, nie chcę z wami walczyć. – usłyszeliśmy głęboki, pełen jakby strachu głos bossa. Wszyscy się zdziwiliśmy, najbardziej Matt. My widzieliśmy już Wartownika, więc widok gadającego bossa nie był dla nas aż tak szokujący. - Kim ty do cholery jesteś?! – rzucił na wstępie Matt. - Jestem jednym z Żyjących. – odpowiedział. Matt nie skumał, o czym on gada. - Czekaj, tak samo jak Wartownik? – rzuciłem. Kowal duchów popatrzył na mnie i Minene. - Z-znacie Wartownika? – spytał. Ja i Minene przytaknęliśmy. - Czy ktokolwiek może mi wyjaśnić, CO SIĘ TU DO CHOLERY DZIEJE?! – krzyknął Matt. Wtedy wyjaśniliśmy mu wszystko, całe spotkanie z Wartownikiem. – What?! To tu istnieje coś takiego?! – spytał. Przytaknęliśmy. - Tak. Wartownik uzyskał wolność, pozostając jednak w zamknięciu. Ja też w nim zostałem, jednak po incydencie, w wyniku którego Wartownik otrzymał wolną wolę, administrator co chwila próbuje mnie zmienić w zaledwie bezmyślnego bossa. – wyjaśnił nam Kowal duchów. - Da się zaradzić temu? – spytałem. Kowal zamyślił się chwilę. - Teoretycznie, da się. W trakcie początków Slugterry, ukryłem w Leśnej Jaskini pewnego rodzaju kryształy. Znajduje się w nich oprogramowanie, które pozwala stworzyć blokadę przed działaniami administratora. Proszę was, zdobądźcie dla mnie te kryształy. – odpowiedział Kowal duchów, po chwili krzywiąc się i łapiąc za głowę. Widać było, że administrator znowu próbuje go opętać. - Ale, gdzie znajdziemy te całe kryształy? – spytał Matt, nie czekając, aż Kowal wróci do siebie. Po chwili jednak oprzytomniał ponownie. - Są one porozrzucane w pierwszej połowie Jaskini Leśnej. Dam wam specjalny bonus, który pozwoli wam odnaleźć kryształy. Będą one na pewno gdzieś ukryte, i to dobrze. Znajdźcie je, a potem wróćcie tutaj. Do tego miejsca można dostać się szybciej, inną drogą. Otwórzcie drzwi za mną Wytapiaczem, i wyjdźcie z powrotem na powierzchnię. Ja zaś będę czekał, starając się oprzeć działaniom administratora. – wyjaśnił Kowal duchów, po czym rozwiał się z powrotem na mgłę i zniknął w podłożu. Matt zaś wystrzelił Kowala w drzwi. Śluzak transformował w coś na wzór ociekającego lawą brązowego meteoru z rękoma i niebieską twarzą. Uderzył w drzwi, „opryskując” blokady drzwi lawą. Blokady stopiły się, a drzwi same się otworzyły. Przeszliśmy przez nie, idąc tunelem do góry i wychodząc z podziemia. Rozdział XX - Iluzjonista Wyszliśmy gdzieś w środku lasu (prawdziwym środku lasu, nie środku wedle Matt’a). Od razu zerknęliśmy na panele, szukając bonusu od Kowala. Niestety, nigdzie nie mogliśmy go znaleźć. Może, uaktywni się, gdy będziemy blisko tych kryształów. No nic. Rozwiązaliśmy naszą trzyosobową drużynę. Matt odjechał do Drzewca, zapewne chcąc pochwalić się nowym śluzakiem. My zaś, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, ruszyliśmy na jakby drugą stronę mapy. Tą, gdzie spotkaliśmy Narumi. Jechaliśmy, po drodze rozwalając moby. Nasz level nie był nawet na połowie. Gdy minęliśmy jedno z możliwych do zdobycia miast, nagle panel automatycznie wyświetlił nam mapki, na których, parę metrów od nas, oznaczona była niebieskawa kropka, podpisana Kryształ Kowala duchów. A jednak, miałem rację, że komunikat pojawi się, gdy będziemy blisko kryształów. Podjechaliśmy, widząc Leśnego pająka, który, o dziwo, kopał coś w ziemi. Schowaliśmy mechy, zaczailiśmy się w krzakach i z ukrycia obserwowaliśmy, co robi mob. Wykopał on niebieski, połyskujący kryształ. Był to Kryształ Oprogramowania. Ten, którego szukaliśmy. - Rozwalimy moba, i zabierzemy pierwszy kryształ. – powiedziała cicho Minene, ładując do blastera War’a. Wtedy, na nas, niewiadomo skąd, rzuciła się horda leśnych pająków. Było ich więcej, niż zazwyczaj. Czyżby czekały na nas z zasadzką? - Cholera! – wysyczałem, ładując Szrapnela i wystrzeliwując w moby. Po rozwaleniu paru z nich zauważyłem, że pająk mający kryształ ucieka. – One odwracają uwagę! Utoruj m drogę, dopadnę złodzieja! – krzyknąłem do Minene. Ta kiwnęła głową na tak, z pomocą Huka i Semtex rozwalając większość z nich. Ja zaś wyskoczyłem z „pola walki”, przywołałem mecha i ruszyłem w pogoń za Leśnym pająkiem, który o dziwo był dość szybki. Po przemierzeniu odpowiedniego dystansu, i po wielu nieudanych wystrzałach, wreszcie precyzyjny cios Rogaczem rozwalił moba, który upuścił kryształ. Podjechałem i zszedłem z mecha, chcąc zabrać kryształ. Jednak, gdy już wyciągałem po niego rękę, niewiadomo skąd trafił mnie jakichś lepki pocisk, który rozszedł się po mnie jako sieć, związując. Wtedy, przede mną pojawił się gigantyczny pająk, a raczej Pajęczyca, mająca 2 lvl. Miała ciemnozieloną skórę, osiem powybijanych kolcami odnóży, pokryty kolcami odwłok, oraz małą główkę, z rozwartymi, pełnymi zębów szczękami, wysokim grzebieniem przypominającym poroże, oraz pięcioma bijącymi czerwonym światłem oczami. Patrzyła na mnie wygłodniałym wzrokiem, jednym z odnóży sięgając po kryształ i „wchłaniając” go do siebie. - Ej, zostaw go potworze! – wydarłem się, próbując się uwolnić z pajęczyny. Niestety, była strasznie lepka i mocna. Szarpanie się nic nie dało. - Heh, uroczy słabeusz… - zachichotała, o dziwo, Pajęczyca. Jej głos był ochrypły, podobny do staruszki. Kto by pomyślał, że przeciwnicy mogą mówić. Może jest jednym z Żyjących? - C-czekaj, ty mówisz? Jesteś, jednym z Żyjących? – spytałem. - W istocie, graczu. Jestem Pajęczycą, dawniej bossem ukrytym w drugiej części Jaskini Leśnej. Jednak, administrator na wieść o tym, że Kowal wynajął najemników do przywrócenia wolnej woli, nadał mnie życie. A ja, cóż, jestem wredna. I sadystyczna. Zgodziłam się być na rozkazy swojego pana, który pozwolił mi na opuszczenie legowiska i oddanie się przyjemnej rozrywce, jaką są łowy. Niemniej jednak, nim oddam się swojej przyjemności, muszę zabezpieczyć kryształy, a najemników zabić. – wyjaśniła Pajęczyca, kierując już na mnie zaostrzone odnóże. Zapewne zginąłbym od przebicia na wylot, gdyby nie nadlatujący Skałowiec, który odepchnął odnóże Pajęczycy, ratując mi życie. Zarówno ja, jak i Pajęczyca, obróciliśmy się w stronę, z której padł wystrzał. Stał tam gracz, chłopak, o krótkich, czarnych włosach i czarnych oczach. Ubrany był w czarne ciasne spodnie, czarne buty, czarną koszulkę, oraz długi, czarny, rozpięty płaszcz, z białymi liniami. Jego nick to Kirito, a level wynosił tak jak u mnie 1. Pajęczyca wściekła się, uderzając odnóżem w gracza. Mimo iż przeszyło go na wylot, on pozostał niewzruszony, a raczej nie wykonał nawet najmniejszego ruchu. Co ważniejsze, jego HP nie spadło. - Śluzak Magik… - wymamrotała ponuro Pajęczyca, wyjmując ostrze. Wtedy, zza krzaków wyszedł, jak zgaduję, prawdziwy Kirito, strzelając w Pajęczycę Ramerem. Śluzak, mimo iż miał o level mniej niż Żyjąca, zdawał się solidnie jej dokopać, choć HP nie spadło jej szczególnie bardzo. Pajęczyca, wściekła, wskoczyła na jedno drzewo, skacząc po kolejnych w stronę jednego z miast. Kirito podszedł do mnie. - Dzięki za ratunek. – powiedziałem. Mimo iż żyję, Pajęczyca uciekła z kryształem. - Nie ma za co. Tylko, nie wiem jak cię uwolnić. – odpowiedział Kirito, przyglądając się sieci. - Weź mojego Zębacza, powinien móc rozciąć sieć. – zaproponowałem, podnosząc się do góry na tyle, na ile pozwalała mi sieć. Musiałem się wypiąć do góry, by był widoczny wnyk z Zębaczem. Kirito wyciągnął rękę, ostrożnie wyjmując śluzaka i ładując do blastera. – Tylko, uważaj by mnie nie pociąć. - Heh, postaram się, ale niczego nie obiecuję. – odpowiedział nieco rozbawiony Kirito. Cholera, czyżby „bliźniak” Minene? Jeśli tak, to chyba wolałem Pajęczycę… Kirito strzelił dwa razy, przecinając pajęczynę i uwalniając mnie. – Tak wogóle, to, skąd tu boss? To nie jest typowa przestrzeń do walki z bossem, biorąc pod uwagę także to, że mogłem spokojnie zaingerować w waszą walkę. – spytał Kirito. - Wiesz, to dość długa historia… - oznajmiłem, opowiadając Kirito historię związaną z Żywymi. Ten z początku chyba mi nie uwierzył, ale po chwili zamyślił się. - Cóż, ta historia brzmi nieco absurdalnie, ale jest bardzo możliwa. – odpowiedział Kirito, po czym na ramię wskoczył mu czerwony śluzak o brązowych kołach dookoła oczu oraz malutkich rogach. Nazywał się Magik, był niepospolity, a jego specjalnością są iluzje. – A właśnie. Jestem Kirito, a to mój śluzak Magik o imieniu Spriggan. – powiedział Kirito, uśmiechając się i wyciągając w moją stronę rękę. - Cześć. Jestem Grom, a to mój śluzak Medyk , Protektor. – odpowiedziałem, przyjmując rękę i wyjmując z wnyku Protektora. Kirito przyjrzał się mu, po raz kolejny zastanawiając się. - Niech zgadnę, masz na imię Matt, a twoją znajomą jest Minene, prawda? - spytał. Wow, zaskoczyło mnie to. Skąd on to wie? Zdobywa informacje o graczach czy co? Kirito, widząc moją zdezorientowaną minę, lekko się zaśmiał i poklepał mnie po ramieniu. – Heh, pewnie cię ciekawi, skąd do wiem. Moja znajoma Vicky, o nicku Bella Wolf, opowiadała mi o was. Poznałem ją dopiero w tej jaskini, i tylko się zapoznaliśmy. Stąd wiem o was, ale nie wiem o Żyjącym, który był na Terytorium Kamiennych Wojowników. – dodał, jakby wiedział, o co chciałem spytać. - E-em, s-spoko… - wykrztusiłem zdezorientowany. Wtedy nadjechała Minene, chowając mecha i podchodząc do niego. - Matt, i co, złapałeś kryształ? - spytała, zakładając ręce i jakby ignorując obecność Kirito. Opowiedziałem jej o Pajęczycy. – Co?! Boss o 2 levelu na wolności?! O ku*wa… - dodała, dopiero zauważając Kirito. – A to kto? - No Kirito. Uratował mnie przed Pajęczycą. – dodałem, nieco zirytowany. - A, r-racja. Sorry Kirito, jeszcze chyba nie dotarło do mnie w pełni info, że wypuścili tego bossa. – dodała, łapiąc się jedną ręką za głowę i zerkając w dół. - Spokojnie, nic się nie stało. – odpowiedział Kirito, uśmiechając się. Wtedy, przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. - Hej, Kirito. Może, założymy razem drużynę i razem pokonamy tego bossa? Wydajesz się być silniejszy od nas, więc na pewno dasz radę. Mógłbyś być nawet liderem. - zaproponowałem, licząc, że się zgodzi. Kirito jakby posępniał, spuszczając głowę. - Nie, dzięki... bycie liderem już raz niekorzystnie się na mnie odbiło, dlatego wolę grać solo. Ale, gdy tylko uda mi się pokonać tego bossa, oddam wam krysztal. - odpowiedział, bez słowa odwracając się, i przywołując czarnego mecha-konia. Wsiadł na niego i odjechał, a w oddali dało się dosłyszeć imię "Sachi". Rozdział XXI - Wróg w mieście Zapadał zmrok, więc wróciliśmy do Drzewca. Następnego dnia umówiliśmy się z Vicky o 10 w barze. Chcieliśmy się dopytać co do Kirito, oraz poprosić o wytropienie Pajęczycy. Opowiedzieliśmy jej o całym zdarzeniu. - Wow… zaraz, chwila. To w ogóle możliwe, by wypuszczać bossa z zamkniętej lokacji? – zdziwiła się Vicky, patrząc na nas i jedząc swoje pyszne kanapki. Nam też wzięła parę, bo wiedziała, że będziemy chcieli. Mimo zjedzenia pożywnego śniadania, wzięliśmy kanapki od niej. Były zbyt pyszne, by odpuścić sobie. - Na to wygląda… a właśnie, miałaś nam opowiedzieć co do Kirito. Czemu tak mógł zareagować? I kim jest Sachi? – spytała Minene, biorąc kilka gryzów kanapki i popijając sokiem. - Cóż, Kirito, będąc wysokopoziomowym graczem, jeszcze w Jaskini Skalnej, miał podobno drużynę. Kiedyś wybrali się na kraniec jaskini, przeciwny do tego, na którym znajdowało się Terytorium Kamiennych Wojowników. Jednak on i jego drużyna wpadli w zasadzkę. Wszyscy zginęli, prócz Kirito. To było jakieś dwie godziny przed naszą walką z bossem. Jedną z osób, która zginęła, była Sachi, w której Kirito był podobno zakochany. Więc nie dziwcie się, że on nie chce być liderem. – wyjaśniła Vicky, spuszczając lekko głowę. Nas też przybiła ta historia. To na pewno nie jest miłe, gdy twoi przyjaciele oraz kochana osoba umierają. Ja czegoś takiego nie doświadczyłem, i mam nadzieję, że nie doświadczę. - Przykre… szkoda mi go. Choć, jak na kogoś, kto tyle stracił, trzyma się całkiem dobrze. – dodała Minene, a Vicky tylko przytaknęła. – Cóż, wracając do naszej sprawy, słyszałam, że Matt-Slugling znalazł już jeden kryształ, bo pisał nam na tablety. Nie wiemy ile jest tych kryształów, możliwe że zabicie Pajęczycy da nam ostatni kryształ i pozwoli wykonać questa. – dodała Minene. - Dobra, jeśli chodzi o moją pomoc, to nie ma za co. W końcu nie chodzi tylko o quest. Słyszałam, że w nocy zginęło trzech graczy. To na pewno ta suka. Więc, należy ją zabić jak najszybciej, by zaprzestać zgonów. Tylko, nie wiemy, gdzie jej szukać. – odpowiedziała Vicky, kończąc kanapkę i popijając sokiem. - Racja. Mam wrażenie, że gdzieś się ukrywa. – zamyśliłem się. - Hm… ej, a co powiecie na wspólne zdobycie miasta? Korzeniec. Miałam zamiar dziś do niego wyruszyć. Może, tam się schowała? – zaproponowała Vicky. - No jasne. – odpowiedziałem, uśmiechając się. Wszyscy dokończyliśmy napoje, po czym ruszyliśmy do Korzeńca. W trakcie drogi przypomniałem sobie, że Korzeniec był miastem położonym dość blisko przy połowie mapy. Dalej od niego znajdowała się Wielka Kora, przy której walczyliśmy o kryształ. I zdaje mi się, że Pajęczyca pognała właśnie w stronę Korzeńca. W każdym razie, dojechaliśmy, po drodze eliminując moby. Dalej ja i Minene nie mieliśmy nawet połowy paska, choć Vicky była już na połowie. Zapewne wykonała parę questów, bo jej śluzaki miały dodatkowe ataki, zdobyte za punkty. Jej arsenał prezentował się następująco: Kryształek Optimus, Ramer Powerful, Skałowiec Unicron, Armashelt Shelly, Szybkolot Hiro, Arachnet Spider, Pnączniak Rose, Bubbaleone Gumball oraz Polero Daburu. Podjechaliśmy pod pole siłowe, chcąc zdobyć Korzeniec. Jednak, pole już od naszej strony było czerwone, przez co nie można było wejść do miasta. O co tu chodzi? Gdy podeszliśmy, pojawił nam się przed oczami komunikat: „TO MIASTO ZDOBYWA JUŻ JEDEN GRACZ. MOŻECIE ZDOBYWAĆ MIASTO DOPIERO, GDY GRACZ WYRAZI ZGODĘ, LUB GDY UMRZE”. Hm, no nic. Pozostało tylko czekać. Przeczekaliśmy tak parę minut, licząc, że wezwie nas do pomocy. Niestety, pole odblokowało się tylko dlatego, że gracz zginął. My zaś spokojnie weszliśmy do miasta. Na wstępie porozwalaliśmy kilka mających 1 lvl mobów, przebijając się coraz dalej. Im dalej, tym coraz częściej widzieliśmy pozawieszane na budynkach pajęczyny. Zaczęło nas to niepokoić. Wreszcie, dotarliśmy do głównego placu, na którym pojawił się boss. Dokładnie taki sam jak ten, z którym ja walczyłem w Drzewcu, z tym że miał 1 lvl. Od razu przystąpiliśmy do ataku na niego. W trakcie walki, Vicky została odrzucona przez bossa, upadając na ziemię. - Ku*wa… - syknęła, podnosząc się. Upadła tuż pod budynkiem, mając obok siebie zaułek, w którym coś zaczęło się ruszać. Niestety, było to coś, czego się bardzo obawiałem. - UWAŻAJ! – krzyknąłem, wystrzeliwując w stronę Vicky Sieciarza, który ją złapał i przyciągnął do mnie. Przyciągnął ją zbyt szybko i gwałtownie, przez co oboje zlecieliśmy z mojego mecha na ziemię. Vicky upadła centralnie na mnie. Minene zaś doprowadzała HP bossa powoli do zera. Tymczasem, w ścianę, przy której stała Vicky, wbite było… pajęcze odnóże. Vicky spojrzała na to z przerażeniem. - Co to jest? – wyszeptała. Odnóże schowało się do zaułka, z którego wyszła, jak można się domyślić, Pajęczyca. Dopiero wiedząc, że ona tu jest, oboje zorientowaliśmy się, w jakiej sytuacji się znaleźliśmy (chodzi o ten upadek). Lekko czerwoni, podnieśmy się z ziemi, wyjmując blastery i ładując śluzaki. Minene zaś rozwaliła bossa. Miasto jednak nie zostało jeszcze odblokowane, zapewne przez obecność Pajęczycy. - Proszę, proszę… dwaj najemnicy Kowala, oraz znajoma właściciela Magika. – wymamrotała ponuro Pajęczyca, zbliżając się do nas. Cała nasza trójka wycelowała w nią blastery, mając załadowane Skałowce. – A wierzcie sobie w wygraną, proszę bardzo. Różni nas level, rozmiar, sadystyczne zapędy, oraz siła. To logiczne, że umrzecie! – wykrzyczała Pajęczyca, wrednie się śmiejąc. - Pffff… stara, tępa dzida… - skomentowała chłodno Vicky, szybko wymieniając Unicrona na Optimusa, po czym całą trójką wystrzeliliśmy śluzaki. Szrapnela i Fugasa uniknęła, schylając się. Nie zauważyła jednak Optimusa, który wbił się w ziemię i wykopał tunel tuż pod Pajęczycę. Jedno po drugim, wystrzeliliśmy śluzaki w wejście do tunelu. Vicky Shelly’ego, ja Rogacza, a Minene Semtex. Śluzaki kolejno uderzyły w brzuch Pajęczycy, odrzucając na drugi koniec placu, i zadając dość pokaźne obrażenia jak na 1 lvl. - Dobra… dość tego… zdychajcie! – wydarła się wściekła Pajęczyca, szybko wstając i wypluwając w nas pocisk mokrej, szarej substancji. Z pomocą mechów uciekliśmy na boki. Pocisk przy trafieniu w ziemię stworzył pajęczynę, która zapewne miała nas związać. Zaczęliśmy w nią strzelać śluzakami. Pajęczyca jednak unikała większość, schylając się, wyskakując wysoko lub robiąc stójkę i tworząc wielką siatkę, odbijając je z powrotem w nas. Walka trwała bardzo długo. Prawie co chwila musiałem leczyć nas Protektorem, bowiem kilka razy nasze zdrowia pospadały do czerwonych stref. Jej zdrowie zaś ledwo co zeszło do połowy. Jednak w przypadku bossów różnica leveli jest o wiele bardziej odczuwalna, niż w przypadku mobów. Nagle, wszyscy w tym samym momencie dostaliśmy komunikat: „GRACZ SLUGLING I GRACZ KIRITO CHCĄ WAS WSPOMÓC W ODBICIU MIASTA. ZGADZACIE SIĘ?”. Zaakceptowaliśmy szybko prośbę (akceptacja ze strony każdego z nas była wymagana. Na ogół starszy samo zdanie lidera, ale my go nie ustanawialiśmy), lecz wtedy Pajęczyca każde z nas przebiła na wylot odnóżami, szybko je potem wyjmując. Spadliśmy z mechów, a nasze zdrowia spadły do zaledwie jednego skrawka czerwonej strefy. Teraz nadzieja tylko w Matt’cie i Kirito. Pajęczyca podeszła do mnie. - I co, najemniku? Jakieś ostatnie słowa? – spytała Pajęczyca, wrednie się szczerząc i przykładając mi ostre odnóże niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy. Mój blaster leżał bardzo daleko ode mnie, więc nawet nie miałem jak wystrzelić Protektora, który już siedział w broni. - Mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo. – do moich uszu dobiegł głos Kirito. Chwilę potem oberwałem jakimś śluzakiem, który rozniósł dookoła mnie dziwną, jakby kopułę z czerwonego, świecącego pyłku. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Vicky, Minene i Pajęczyca patrzyły na mnie jak na trupa (dziewczyny przerażone, a boss wściekły). Chwilę potem Pajęczyca oberwała Kowalem, który rozniósł po jej ciele erupcję wrzącej lawy, o dziwo szybko zbijającej jej HP. Pajęczyca oddaliła się ode mnie na parę kroków, wyjąc z bólu. W tym momencie pył otaczający mnie znikł, a przede mną pojawił się Spriggan w protoformie. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że Kirito zapewnie osłonił mnie iluzją, by Pajęczyca była zdezorientowana, a Matt przeprowadził atak. Kirito podczas jazdy zgarnął mój blaster i strzelił we mnie Protektorem, lecząc moje zdrowie do połowy, po czym rzucił mi blaster. Złapałem ,wystrzeliwując Protektora w dziewczyny, który uleczył ich zdrowie do połowy. Mogąc się poruszać, wszyscy przysypaliśmy Pajęczycę gradem najróżniejszych śluzaków. Salwa w przeciągu paru minut sprowadziła zdrowie Pajęczycy do czerwonej strefy. Wsiadłem na mecha i ruszyłem prosto na nią, to samo zrobił co ciekawe Kirito. Ja wyjąłem kolczastą maczugę, a Kirito długi, czarny miecz. Jadąc przysypywaliśmy ją gradem kolejnych śluzaków, a gdy znaleźliśmy się wystarczająco blisko, wbiliśmy swoje bronie prosto w serce potwora, sprowadzając jej HP do zera. - W-wy… i tak…. z-zginiecie… - wykrztusiła z siebie ostatnie słowa Pajęczyca, po czym zginęła, co ciekawe, tak jak gracze (czyli rozpad na szkło), nie jak bossowie lub moby. Rozdział XXII - Muś Shop Z Pajęczycy wypadł kryształ, który od razu schowałem do ekwipunku. Wtedy też w polu widzenia moim, Vicky i Minene pojawił się komunikat informujący o zdobyciu miasta. Co prawda, jako że była nas trójka, każde z nas miało tylko jeden darmowy zakup, ale za to nagrodą były punkty doświadczenia oraz punkty do umiejętności. Ja i Vicky otrzymaliśmy po jednym, a Minene, która teoretycznie rozwaliła bossa, dostała po trzy. Zaraz po tym, cała nasza piątka dostała kolejny komunikat, informujący, że wykonaliśmy questa dostępnego dopiero w drugiej części Jaskini, którego celem było zgładzenie Pajęczycy. Vicky i Minene otrzymały po dwa punkty, jako że walczyły od początku z bossem. Matt doszedł potem, więc dostał tylko jeden punkt, zaś ja i Kirito, jako że dobiliśmy Pajęczycę, dostaliśmy po trzy punkty, i najwięcej doświadczenia z całej piątki. Dzięki temu, wreszcie udało się znacząco przebić połowę paska. Pozostało nam teraz porozdzielać zdobyte punkty. Chciałem podładować leczenie Protektora, jednak by dokonać kolejnej modyfikacji, potrzebny mi był aż 5 lvl. Cóż, w takim razie zabrałem się za inne śluzaki. Ramerowi odblokowałem zdolność Rockhorn: „Śluzak potrafi taranować wrogów i obiekty rogami”. Aera pozyskała zdolność Galestorm: „Śluzak tworzy silny wiatr, który utrudnia wrogom poruszanie się i walkę”. Przyda się, gdy trzeba będzie przytrzymać wroga w miejscu, w celu oddania precyzyjnego strzału. Sieciarzowi ulepszyłem Grabnet, dając teraz możliwość wystrzelenia maksymalnie 3 pajęczych lin, co pozwoli przyciągnąć do śluzaka trzy osoby. Ostatnim punktem ulepszyłem Rozdymkę. Jej standardową zdolnością było Bubballo: „Śluzak połyka do swojego brzucha przeciwnika, więżąc go w nim”. Podbudowałem tę zdolność pierwszym ulepszeniem: „Brzuch wypełniony zostaje wielką ilością piany, która sprawia, że wroga pieką oczy i jest on zdezorientowany”. Minene zaś mając do dyspozycji pięć punktów, porozdzielała je w następujący sposób: War pozyskał Rockhorn, które ulepszyła, dodając jeszcze silniejsze odrzucenie trafionego wroga. Huk został ulepszony tak samo jak Rozdymka, a u Semtex wybrała możliwość detonowania wybranej bomby w każdej chwili. Ostatni punkt zostawiła sobie na „czarną godzinę”. Vicky punktami ulepszyła Optimusa, Unicrona, Rose i Gumballa. Matt przerzucił swój punkt na Kowala, a Kirito ulepszył Skałowca, Spriggana i Ramera. - Dobra, to, co teraz? – spytałem. Co prawda, Matt miał jeden kryształ, ja drugi, ale zapewne istniał jeszcze trzeci, ponieważ w panelu, w Spisie questów nie ma jeszcze informacji, by zwrócić już kryształy. - Wiecie, w momencie, gdy odblokowywaliście Korzeniec, pewien gracz o nicku Śluzakomaniak odblokował Wielką Korę. Może, zajrzyjmy tam. – zaproponował Kirito. Przytaknęliśmy, i całą piątką ruszyliśmy do Wielkiej Kory. Było to miasto położone, teoretycznie, między Drzewcem a Korzeńcem. Słynęło z wielu, najróżniejszych sklepów, w których można było pozyskiwać towary dobrej jakości. Ech, Śluzakomaniak ma farta, że odblokował to miasto. Przejeżdżając się po mieście, naszą uwagę zwrócił pewien sklep, inny niż wszystkie. Nazywał się „Muś Shop”. Weszliśmy do niego. W sklepie można było kupić najróżniejsze rzeczy – meble, rośliny, itd. Nawet początkowe blastery. Podeszliśmy do lady, oczekując na sprzedawcę NPC. Jednak, zamiast niego, sprzedawcą okazał się… Śluzakomaniak! Wow, nie sądziłem, że w SAO można rozkręcić własny biznes. Niesamowite. - Hej. – powitał nas Śluzakomaniak. - H-hej, wow… to twój sklep? Jak ci się udało go otworzyć? – spytałem, rozglądając się dookoła, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że tak można. - Tak, to mój. Po zdobyciu miasta „kupiłem” najlepszy budynek, urządzając go odpowiednio i sprowadzając towary, które u mnie można kupić taniec, niż w innych sklepach. Choć, nwm czy będą tu kupować… - wyjaśnił nam Śluzakomaniak. Nwm o co mu chodziło, przecież taki sklep ma wielką szansę na sukces. Minene zaś nachyliła się nad ladą. - O co ci chodzi? To ma szanse wielkie jak ch*j. Na pewno znajdziesz klientów, więc nie dołuj się tak. – powiedziała, niby słowa otuchy, choć jej mina otuchy na pewno nie przywoła… - O-ok… - odpowiedział Śluzakomaniak. – Wracając, chcecie coś kupić? – zapytał. - W sumie, chcieliśmy najpierw odwiedzić to miasto, i ewentualnie kupić coś ciekawego. – odpowiedział Kirito, rozglądając się dookoła. – Masz tu jakieś miecze? - Hm, coś tam się znajdzie… - odpowiedział Śluzakomaniak, podchodząc do dużego, nierozpakowanego pudełka. Otworzył je. Pudełko było pełne najróżniejszych mieczy. – Oto wszystkie, jakie mam. Miecze z 1 levelu. – dodał. Kirito podszedł, biorąc do ręki jeden miecz i oglądając go dokładnie. Wyjąłem wtedy kamienną maczugę, przyglądając się jej. Była nieco zniszczona, uderzenie mającą 1 lvl bronią w bossa o 2 levelu odbiło się niekorzystnie na jakości broni. Tak samo było zapewne z mieczem Kirito. Podszedłem, oglądając różne miecze. - Mogę przetestować jego jakość? – spytał Kirito. Śluzakomaniak w odpowiedzi tylko przytaknął. Kirito podszedł do stołu, kładąc na nim miecz ze sklepu. Wyjął potem swój, uderzając z całej siły ostrzem w ostrze miecza ze sklepu. O dziwo, to miecz z Muś Shop złamał się, mimo iż broń Kirito była dość zniszczona, tak jak moja. - CO TY ROBISZ?! – krzyknął Śluzakomaniak, podbiegając do zniszczonego miecza. - Chciałem sprawdzić jego jakość. Za słaby. Gdyby był mocny, to mój miecz by pękł. Potrzebuję broni mocniejszej od mojego miecza. – wyjaśnił Kirito, ze stoickim spokojem. Miało to sens. Swoja drogą, ciekawy sposób na sprawdzenie broni. Kirito podszedł do lady, kładąc na nią złoto o wartości równej zniszczonego miecza. – Sorry za to, tu masz zapłatę za zniszczony miecz. – dodał. - Dobra, spoko, nic się nie stało. – odpowiedział Śluzakomaniak, biorąc pieniądze i chowając do wyposażenia. Innych także zaciekawiło posiadanie broni białej, bo podeszli do pudła i przeglądali miecze. Wszystkie były identyczne. - Hm, masz może jakieś inne miecze? Albo kosy? – spytała Vicky. W sumie, jakbym miał wybrać broń białą, najprędzej byłaby to kosa. - Nie mam. Otworzyłem „Muś Shop” zaledwie godzinę temu. Nie ma gwarancji, że nawet za parę dni będę miał coś nowego. - odpowiedział Śluzakomaniak. Nie mogliśmy czekać kilkanaście dni na coś nowego, więc kupiliśmy sobie po mieczu. Wszyscy, oprócz Kirito. Przy tym też pogadaliśmy trochę ze Śluzakomanakiem. Prosił nas, byśmy mówili do niego Muś. W sumie, krótsze to niż jego nick, więc się zgodziliśmy. - Ej, Muś. A, wiesz może coś o tym? – spytałem, wyjmując z wyposażenia Kryształ oprogramowania i podając go Musiowi. Jest sprzedawcą i handlarzem, więc może coś wie. Muś uważnie obejrzał kryształ, zastanawiając się. Po chwili oddał go mi. - Chyba tak. Był tu niedawno pewien gracz. Posiadał on aż 2 lvl, oraz ten kryształ. Kupił ode mnie miecz. Mówił coś, że dostał bonusowy lvl za trzymanie tego kryształu, i że nikomu go nie odda. Pewnie też tak macie… - wyjaśnił nam Muś. My zaś szybko pokręciliśmy głowami, że nie mamy tak. Szybko podszedłem do reszty drużyny. - Ej, a co jeśli administrator dogadał się z tym graczem, fundując mu wyższy level w zamian za strzeżenie kryształu? – spytałem. To było bardzo prawdopodobne. Skoro administrator wypuścił Pajęczyce, mógł też dogadać się z jakimś graczem. - To bardzo możliwe. Musimy to sprawdzić. – odpowiedział Kirito, podchodząc do lady. – Wiesz może, gdzie miał zamiar udać się ten gracz? – spytał. - Chyba odblokowywać znajdujące się w połowie jaskini miasto. – odpowiedział Muś. Dziękując za informacje, szybko wybiegliśmy ze sklepu i wyjechaliśmy z Wielkiej Kory. Rozdział XXIII - Ostatni kryształ Ruszyliśmy najkrótszą drogą prosto w stronę znajdującego się na połowie groty miasta zwanego Liściów. W każdym razie, musieliśmy szybko się tam dostać, by odzyskać kryształ. W przeciągu prawie godziny dotarliśmy do miasta, prawie tak dużego jak Trójskale. Było odblokowane od paru minut. Miasto, na pierwszy rzut oka, nie wyróżniało się niczym, jeśli chodzi o budynki, itd. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, sprawdziliśmy informacje o Zdobywcach. Miasto zdobył gracz o nicku XeXeeD, mający 2 lvl. To zapewne ten, który ma kryształ… Rozdzieliśmy się, łącząc się w drużynę, by być w pełnym kontakcie. Matt poszedł w stronę Koloseum, Vicky i Minene na obrzeża miasta, a ja i Kirito do pierwszego lepszego baru. Możliwe, że właśnie tam świętował swoje zwycięstwo. Sprawdziliśmy jednak każdą osobę w barze. Żadna nie miała nicku, jakiego szukaliśmy. U reszty też nic. Łażąc tak od spelunki od spelunki, ciągle szukaliśmy go. To był już piąty bar, do którego zaglądamy. - Hej, K-kirito… może zamówimy coś do picia? Wyczerpało mnie to ganianie po barach… - wyszeptałem, usiłując złapać oddech. Najpierw walka z Pajęczycą, potem gnanie do tego miasta, a teraz bieganie po barach. Wyczerpało mnie to. Kirito też. Widać było po nim, że ledwo się trzyma. - Dobry pomysł, z radością odsapnę sobie przy jakimś soku. – odpowiedział Kirito, bo czym oboje ledwo co doczołgaliśmy się do lady, siadając i zamawiając dwa soki. Obok nas siedział jakichś gracz, o niebieskich, długich i roztrzepanych włosach, ubrany w elegancki, biały strój. Oczy zakrywały mu okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Popijał whiskey. Pijąc swoje soki, zerknęliśmy na niego. Jego nick to… XeXeeD! Posiadał także 2 level. Ożywieni tą informacją, szybko zerwaliśmy się z miejsc, stając za nim. - Przepraszam, panie XeXeeD… - zacząłem, lekko poklepując go w ramię, by się obrócił. Obecność Kirito potraktował obojętnie, lecz widok mnie jakby go lekko zaskoczył i zezłościł. Zapewne administrator powiedział mu nicki graczy, którzy szukają kryształów. W razie co, pożyczyłem Kirito Kła. Dzięki jego czarnemu płaszczowi, mógł trzymać schowany blaster pod nim i mierzyć z ukrycia w XeXeeD’a. – Mamy sprawę do ciebie. Co wiesz o Kryształach oprogramowania? – rzuciłem prosto z mostu. XeXeeD zacisnął zęby. - Wiem, że tracąc go, stracę swój wysoki level, oraz swoje unikatowe śluzaki. I wiem, że wy chcecie go. Ale, ja go tak łatwo nie oddam… - wymamrotał cicho XeXeeD, wyjmując mały blaster o kształcie pistoletu. Znajdował się w nim śluzak o zielonej skórze, która od połowy oczu wzwyż była żółta. Nazywał się Neozakażacz, a jego specjalnością były trujące opary. Cholera… XeXeeD wystrzelił w podłoże śluzaka, który otoczył nas dziwną, zieloną mgłą. Chcieliśmy ruszyć za nim w pogoń, lecz nasze ciała nagle przestały nas słuchać, zastygając w miejscu. Zostaliśmy sparaliżowani przez te opary. Nie mogąc nic zrobić, widzieliśmy tylko, jak XeXeeD, zasłaniając usta zgarniętą z lady serwetką, przebiega obok nas i wybiega z baru. Potem, straciliśmy przytomność. Obudziliśmy się, jak się okazało, godzinę potem, tuż po przebudzeniu wykonując zamach pięściami w miejsce, gdzie wcześniej stał XeXeeD. Obróciliśmy się, widząc za sobą Vicky, Matt’a i Minene. - Co się stało? Mieliście laga czy co? – spytał Matt. Wyjaśniliśmy im po kolei całą historię spotkania XeXeeD’a. – Le What?! On ma takiego śluzaka, co paraliżuje dymem?! – spytał. Przytaknęliśmy. Nie czekając dłużej, wybiegliśmy z baru, rozglądając się po mieście za XeXeeD’em. Nigdzie nie mogliśmy go znaleźć. Byliśmy jednak pewni, że nie ma go już w mieście. Dlatego, wyjechaliśmy poza mury miasta. Krążyliśmy dookoła murów, w pewnym momencie wyłapując sygnał kryształu na mapce. Wedle mapy, XeXeeD oddalał się z kryształem w stronę drugiej połowy jaskini. Ruszyliśmy za nim, przekraczając granicę połowy jaskini. Mieliśmy dość spory problem. Nie dość, że on oddalał się coraz bardziej, to jeszcze na nas zaczęły się rzucać mające 2 lvl moby. Walczyło się z nimi dość ciężko, w wyniku samego odpędzania ich i ucieczki, szybko traciliśmy zdrowie. Parę razy musiałem używać Protektora. Wreszcie, udało się dopaść XeXeeD’a przy klifie, prowadzącym w dół. Dojechał do niego swoim mecha-tygrysem szablo zębnym, a my go osaczyliśmy, wymierzając w niego blastery. - Poddaj się, i oddaj kryształ po dobroci! W piątkę zwalczyliśmy mającego 2 lvl bossa, więc lepiej z nami nie zadzieraj! – krzyknął Kirito, celując w niego Ramerem. Ja celowałem Kłem, Vicky Unicronem, Minene Semtex, a Matt Kowalem. XeXeeD zaś odpalił w nas niebieskiego śluzaka o nazwie Phosphoro, specjalizującego się w oświetlaniu. Śluzak transformował i od razu rozbłysnął światłem, oślepiając nas. Wtedy zauważyłem, że z drugiej kolejności wystrzelił Arachneta, który złapał Kirito i związał siecią, dalej będąc złączonym z blasterem XeXeeD’a. Gdy światło opadło, przeciągnął on blaster, przyciągając Kirito i ciskając nim w stronę klifu! - KIRITO! – krzyknęła Vicky. Ja i ona w pierwszej chwili ruszyliśmy, chcąc mu pomóc. Kirito w ostatniej chwili złapał się krawędzi, lecz upuścił blaster. Słychać było, jak spada po skałach w dół. XeXeeD zaś załadował znowu Neozakażacza i wycelował w Kirito. - Jeden.Fałszywy.Ruch, a wasz kumple spadnie w dół i się roztrzaska. Mając 1 lvl, nie ma szans na przeżycie. – powiedział XeXeeD, lekko uśmiechając się pod nosem. Doszczętnie nas to rozjuszyło. – Oddajcie kryształy, punkty umiejętności oraz śluzaki, a nic się nikomu nie stanie. – zażądał od nas XeXeeD. Cholera, może nie na levele, ale na śluzaki i punkty można szantażować. A już myślałem, że plaga szantażystów ustanie… Nie widząc innego wyjścia, schowaliśmy najpierw blastery, szykując się do oddania punktów. Kirito zaś podniósł głowę, mrugając do nas porozumiewawczo. Wyłapałem szybko to, co chciał nam zakomunikować. Dlatego, podszedłem powoli do niego, podnosząc ręce do góry i rzucając pod nogi XeXeeD’a blaster wraz z wnykami, wyrażając pozwolenie na zabranie ich. XeXeeD uśmiechnął się, zgarniając cały mój arsenał i pozostawiając mnie bezbronnym. Zapomniał jednak o jednym… - TERAZ! – krzyknął Kirito. Skupiony na oglądaniu statystyk Protektora XeXeeD aż podskoczył z przerażenia. Nim zdążył wystrzelić w Kirito, złapałem za miecz i przejechałem mu po ręce, odcinając ją do łokcia. Ręka odpadła, rozpadając się na kryształy, jak martwy gracz, zaś blaster upadł na ziemię. - AAAAAAAAA! – krzyknął z bólu XeXeeD, klękając na ziemi i łapiąc się za odciętą rękę, przy której widać cyfrowy ślad po odcięciu. Vicky szybko podbiegła, jedną ręką wyjmując miecz i przykładając do krtani graczowi, a drugą łapiąc za blaster i wystrzeliwując Spider’a, który wciągnął Kirito na górę. Wszyscy podeszliśmy do gracza, celując w niego. Ja dodatkowo celowałem w niego jego własnym blasterem. - To koniec, oddaj nam Kryształ. – powiedziałem chłodno, przystawiając mu blaster z Kłem oraz z Neozakażaczem do głowy. XeXeeD, nie namyślając się długo, otworzył Panel i wyjął z niego Kryształ wysyłając do wyposażenia Minene. Wreszcie, udało nam się zakończyć quest. - A teraz, zejdź na dół po blaster Kirita. – powiedziała chłodno Vicky, patrząc ponurym wzrokiem na XeXeeD’a. Po uprzednim rozbrojeniu go, pozostawiając mu tylko Arachneta, oraz nakazując wstąpić do drużyny, by widzieć jego lokalizację i ewentualną ucieczkę, XeXeeD z pomocą Arachneta zszedł na dół, po paru minutach wracając z blasterem Kirita. Wtedy zauważyliśmy, że miał tylko 1 lvl. - Dobra, mamy wszystko co trzeba. Teraz, jedźcie wykonać quest. Do zobaczenia wkrótce. – powiedział do nas Kirito, biorąc do rąk swój blaster. Odszedł od naszej drużyny, ruszając gdzieś przed siebie. Razem z nim odjechała Vicky. My zaś ruszyliśmy powoli w stronę kopalni, wcześniej wyrzucając XeXeeD’a z drużyny. - A, panie szantażysto… - zaczęła Minene, która zatrzymała się na chwilę i obróciła w stronę XeXeeD’a. – Wiesz, jak pani Dark Angel traktuje takich jak wy… - dodała, strzelając w niego Semtex. Śluzaczka wybuchami wybiła przerażonego gracza prosto na środek rozpadliny, po czym ten runął prosto w dół, a Minene odjechała i dogoniła mnie i Matt’a. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach